Laços de Vida
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Continuação de Nossos Laços Eternos A vida nos impõe provas, amores, barreiras...A vida nos prende a laços que nada pode destruir...nem mesmo a morte...
1. Vidas

**Laços de Vida**

Capítulo UM "Vidas" 

Gina havia acordado quando já estava quase amanhecendo. Estava um pouco assustada e suando frio, inquieta, talvez, por causa dos diversos relâmpagos daquela madrugada. Olhou Draco dormindo tranqüilamente ao seu lado, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Ela levou a mão aos finos cabelos loiros dele, sentindo-os macios em seus dedos. Em pouco mais de sete meses ele havia mudado muito, diferente do que ele mostrara-se durante quase um ano. Sempre preocupado com ela e com sua gravidez e revelou-se um romântico incurável, atendendo a todos os mimos da mulher. Já ela mostrava-se cansada e, por vezes, carente e dramática.

Resolveu ir até a cozinha tomar um copo de água, visto sua garganta estar seca àquela altura da noite. Aliás, se tinha uma coisa que caracterizava a gravidez de Gina, essa se chamava _sede excessiva_.

Caminhou calmamente em direção à cozinha, vendo, pelo caminho, a janela da sala entreaberta. Um grande temporal havia se formado na madrugada e as trovoadas do lado de fora indicavam que a chuva iria demorar a passar. Não gostava muito de trovoadas, e seu estado a deixava mais sensível a raios e relâmpagos do que o costume. Ela chegou próximo à janela e sentiu uma pequena fisgada na barriga.

"Meu amor, isso não é hora para brincar com a mamãe, trate de descansar, OK?"

Falando isso ela levou uma das mãos à barriga, acariciando-a e sorrindo antes de seguir para a cozinha. Caminhou até lá e abriu a geladeira, retirando a jarra de água e colocando-a sobre a pia, esta que como sempre estava impecável de tão limpa. Ela sorriu, com o pensamento nas manias de Draco de ver tudo arrumado e perfeitamente limpo.

Abriu em seguida o armário, estendendo o braço até o copo e o colocando também sobre a pia. No momento em que pegou a jarra e ia virá-la para derramar a água no copo, sentiu uma forte dor e acabou deixando a jarra cair com estrondo no chão. Num impulso, levou as mãos à barriga.

Ela gemeu não muito alto, pois sua voz estava engasgada na garganta. Caminhou até a porta da cozinha, com a intenção de ir até o quarto falar com Draco. Porém, ao se apoiar na porta, ela sentiu mais uma vez a dor e então sentiu algo escorrer por suas pernas. Olhou rapidamente para baixo e então teve certeza de que sua bolsa estourara.

Seu coração parecia acelerar cada vez mais. Queria chamar por Draco, mas não conseguia, sua voz não saía, e o medo do que poderia ocorrer naquele momento aumentava a cada instante.

"Dra...- sua voz saiu num sussurro- Draco...- respirou fundo, ainda encostada à porta, com uma das mãos na barriga, e conseguiu quase gritar, mas era o suficiente para que ele ouvisse- DRACO!"

Novamente sentiu a dor, que para ela só podiam ser contrações muito fortes. Estática naquele lugar, ela rezava para que ele a tivesse escutado e viesse rapidamente.

Draco a ouvira chamar. Achou estranho e de um salto levantou-se da cama e correu para ver o que era. Aproximou-se da cozinha e viu Gina na porta, com uma cara de extrema dor.

"Virgínia! O que houve? Está tudo bem?- ele foi em direção a ela e achou-se estúpido por ter perguntado se ela estava bem."

Ele rapidamente levou as mãos às costas dela, no intuito de segurá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo sem saber o que fazer.

Gina levou um braço às costas dele, largando a porta e tendo nele o apoio e segurança que precisava. Por sua respiração estar acelerada, assim como seu coração, ela sussurrou muito baixo:

"Chegou a hora- parou e respirou fundo- me ajude a ir para o quarto."

Sem pensar muito, Draco obedeceu, e a passos vagarosos ele a conduziu até a cama, onde a ajudou a deitar-se, colocando os travesseiros nas suas costas para a parte superior de seu corpo ficar elevada.

"Virgínia, vou chamar alguém, agüente por favor- a voz dele não era nada tranqüilizante naquele momento, estava muito nervoso e parecia não saber exatamente o que fazer ou onde ir."

Ele caminhou para fora do quarto, depois de vê-la consentir com a cabeça e tentar sussurrar um '_eu te amo'_. Ao passar da porta ele encostou-se na parede e respirou fundo.

"Draco, a hora chegou, ela precisa de você, então trate de se acalmar."

Depois de dizer isso ele foi até a porta, com a intenção de correr e trazer alguém. Mas, ao abri-la, deparou-se com uma ventania terrível, acompanhada de chuva, o que o impossibilitava de sair e seria quase impossível trazer alguém até ali a tempo.

"Por Merlin, o que vou fazer agora?- ele tornou a fechar a porta e encostar-se nela, tentando pensar rapidamente no que fazer."

Sabia que a vida de sua mulher e seu filho estavam dependendo dele, então correu até a mesa, pegou um pergaminho e a pena no tinteiro e escreveu:

_"Luna,_

_assim__ que esta tempestade amenizar, venha até minha casa. É urgente! Sinto que terei que fazer o parto do meu filho. Quero um médico o mais rápido possível. Quero você! Estou com medo de perder qualquer um deles...por favor..._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Viu a coruja de Gina parada em um poleiro próximo à janela e, então, amarrou o pergaminho na pata dela.

"Leve à Luna o mais rápido...- ele praticamente suplicou à coruja- por sua dona!- ao abrir parte da janela, viu a coruja alçar vôo e em pensamento rezou para que ela conseguisse, mesmo com aquele tempo, chegar ao seu destino."

Fechou a janela e foi até a cozinha. Precisaria de água quente, que com um simples aceno de varinha já estava no fogão, e de algumas toalhas limpas.

Assim que a água ficou pronta ele despejou-a em uma bacia e levou em direção ao quarto, deixando mais a esquentar sobre o fogão para caso precisasse. Ao entrar no quarto viu Gina reclamando da dor, então largou a bacia ao lado da cama e sentou-se junto a ela.

"Meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo, apenas confie em mim...- sua voz já estava mais calma, pois ele sabia que aquele era um momento muito importante e teria que cuidar de tudo- a tempestade está forte e por isso vou ter que fazer o possível até alguém conseguir vir até aqui...- então ele fitou os olhos chorosos da mulher e sussurrou- Eu te amo...- dizendo isso ele pegou a mão dela e a beijou sutilmente- vou precisar de sua ajuda agora."

Ele levantou-se e com a varinha conjurou algumas toalhas limpas, em seguida retirou a calcinha dela. Fez com que ela levantasse as pernas, flexionando os joelhos e deixando-as abertas, formando quase um ângulo de 90º. Ele foi até o banheiro e lavou as mãos várias vezes, queria fazer tudo da maneira mais correta para não pôr em risco a vida do bebê e muito menos de Virgínia.

Retornando ao quarto, viu que as contrações já estavam mais freqüentes e que provavelmente o momento certo estava chegando. Ao ouvi-la gritar, assustou-se um pouco, mas então pediu que ela fizesse força, empurrando a barriga enquanto ele auxiliava com o braço.

Virgínia já estava cansada depois de algumas tentativas e Draco ficava cada vez mais preocupado, até que ela respirou fundo e forçou mais uma vez, soltando um berro agudo. Em seguida ouviu-se um choro, doce e melodioso...talvez desesperado...

Draco sorriu, orgulhoso, enquanto apanhava a menina no colo, embrulhando-a numa toalha macia e limpinha. Ficou admirando a filha por um instante... tinha a pele pálida e os poucos cabelos, finos e sedosos, eram muito ruivos, como os da mãe. Em pouco tempo em seu colo a garotinha parou de chorar.

"Draco...- Gina chamou, ainda sentindo muitas contrações, mais fortes dessa vez- eu tenho uma coisa...para...te dizer...- ele penetrou fundo nos olhos de Gina, encontrando a resposta sem que ela falasse qualquer coisa."

"Céus...!- ele proferiu, surpreso."

E Draco ajudou a mulher com o outro bebê. Nem soube muito bem como, mas em questão de alguns minutos ele, um tanto quanto atrapalhado, estava com a segunda criança em seu colo.

"Não...não está chorando...- ele observou, ao que Gina estendeu os braços para pegar o bebê e Draco a impediu, notando que ela estava sem forças e ficara nervosa com a falta de choro da criança."

Draco suspirou fundo, apanhando o bebê e dando-lhe umas palmadinhas. Não adiantou. Colocou-o na cama, fazendo algumas massagens no peito, tentando ativar a circulação. O bebê mostrava-se inquieto, mexendo os bracinhos de um lado para outro, tentava respirar e não conseguia. Aos poucos o bebê foi diminuindo os movimentos do corpo, as mãozinhas foram ficando imóveis, seu rostinho vermelho e desesperado...

Gina começou a chorar, e agora estava realmente desesperada, vendo a angústia que seu filho tinha, buscando ar sem tê-lo efetivamente. Draco olhou da mulher para o bebê, vendo o sofrimento estampado nas expressões dos dois. Sentiu-se na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa que ajudasse aquele ser indefeso na sua frente. Não podia deixá-lo morrer...era seu filho...e também não podia decepcionar sua mulher e muito menos dar-lhe mais um sofrimento. Virgínia já tinha perdido dois filhos que nem tinham chegado a nascer e, Draco sabia, se perdesse um terceiro, ainda mais o tendo visto nascer, tendo ficado tão perto dele, provavelmente não suportaria...

Agindo num impulso, Draco tampou o nariz do bebê e abriu a boca dele, começando a soprar ar para dentro da criança, como se respirasse por ele. A um primeiro instante nada aconteceu, mas em alguns segundos o bebê voltou a mexer as mãozinhas freneticamente e seu rostinho, antes vermelho, tomou uma tonalidade clara e pálida, assim como a da garotinha que nascera primeiro.

Assim que Draco separou a sua boca da do bebê, não demorou muito para que ele começasse a chorar, ou gritar, como se tivesse se libertado, conseguindo, agora, respirar sozinho. O homem viu o alívio e gratidão estampado no rosto de Gina, e não pôde conter o enorme sorriso que se formou em sua face, seguido de lágrimas crescentes que escorriam de seu rosto.

Gina sentia-se invadida por uma imensa felicidade, ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se cansada, fraca. Viu Draco fazer tudo aquilo, tentando parecer muito forte, e depois salvando a vida de um dos bebês, mas sabia que, assim como ela, ele tivera muito medo. Queria muito pegar os filhos e então reuniu as forças que lhe restaram e estendeu os braços em direção a Draco, sendo atendida prontamente.

"Pegue a nossa princesinha- ele colocou a menina sobre o braço da mulher."

Depois de tanto medo ele estava calmo e sentia-se realizado. Caminhou até o outro lado da cama e pegou o segundo bebê a nascer, que ainda chorava e gritava.

"Você é a minha Sarah- ouviu-a sussurrar, olhando ternamente para a pequena em seus braços, passando a mão sobre o rostinho dela."

Draco sentou-se na cama, segurando o outro bebê em seus braços, e aproximou-se de Virgínia.

"E este é Aidan, nosso garoto forte...- colocou-o sobre o outro braço de Virgínia, que admirou os fartos cabelos louro-avermelhados de Aidan."

"Você esteve ótimo, Draco...- ela sussurrou, agora olhando para o marido- Melhor do que isso, você esteve perfeito. Obrigada por estar comigo nessa hora tão importante para mim..."

"Acredite, Virgínia...eu faria isso quantas vezes fosse necessário só para ver este seu sorriso lindo, e este brilho no seu olhar que me fascina tanto.- ele disse, com um tom romântico- E além do mais, eu não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação para com você."

Passado algum tempo, ouviu-se a campainha tocar e então Draco deu um beijo na testa de Gina e dos filhos e foi até a sala abrir a porta. Era Harry, juntamente com Luna, esta que já foi invadindo a casa e perguntando onde Gina estava. Sem esperar respostas, ela achou o quarto e disse para que os dois ficassem na sala e que ela resolveria o resto.

Draco obedeceu, afinal de contas, sabia que já estava tudo bem e convidou Harry para beber, em homenagem ao nascimento de seus filhos, sem realmente perceber o que estava fazendo. Abraçou Harry e chorou no ombro dele, sorrindo feito um bobo, querendo gritar aos sete céus que seus filhos tinham nascido e estavam bem. Harry, sem entender muita coisa e agindo pelo momento, abraçou Draco, dando algumas palmadas nas costas dele, parabenizando-o, logo depois achando o seu ato ridículo e afastando-se.

"Eu espero que isso fique entre nós...- Draco falou, secando algumas lágrimas, mas sem parar de rir."

"Acredite, Malfoy, isso não vai sair da minha boca nem em um milhão de anos!- Draco encheu duas taças do mais forte whisky, oferecendo uma para Harry."

"À minha mulher e aos meus filhos, Potter!- e ambos juntaram as taças num brinde, entornando-as de uma vez logo em seguida."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Enquanto isso, Luna se deteve nos últimos cuidados para com Gina, arrumando os bebês, dando-lhes um "banho de gato" e colocando-lhes as roupinhas. Estava até um pouco espantada por Draco ter feito tudo tão bem.

"Bom, crianças, vou chamar o papai e volto em um segundo- Luna colocou os bebês sobre a cama e falando isso correu para a sala, pedindo que Draco a acompanhasse até o quarto."

Olhou para Draco e Gina, com um ar de seriedade, e começou a dar algumas instruções.

"Draco, quero que você faça com que Gina descanse bastante, pois ela fez um esforço muito grande nesta manhã e peço que ela tome esta poção que irá ajudá-la a se recuperar mais rapidamente- ela entregou a poção a ele e virou-se para Gina- eles devem mamar mais ou menos de três em três horas, mas amamente um de cada vez, se preciso for, depois, lhes indicarei um complemento para dar junto com a amamentação."

"Quer dizer que não há nenhum problema com eles, Luna?- Gina perguntou, ao que Luna olhou seriamente para a amiga."

"Na verdade, Gina, há um problema sim.- Draco foi até a mulher e segurou-lhe a mão- Aidan, pelo que você me contou, ficou algum tempo sem respirar, não foi? E graças a Draco ele sobreviveu. As vias aéreas dele estavam obstruídas, a respiração boca a boca de Draco aliviou os pulmões de Aidan e o salvou, mas ele terá problemas respiratórios que a magia ainda não é capaz de curar."

"Mas ele vai ficar bem?- Gina perguntou, prestes a voltar a chorar."

"Asma, Gina, não é algo com que devemos brincar."

"Eu só quero saber se o meu filho vai ficar bem, Luna!- ela insistiu."

"Sim, Gina, com os devidos cuidados ele ficará bem. Se ele estiver inquieto, principalmente de noite e no começo da manhã, quando está mais frio, faça uma compressa de álcool no peito e pescoço dele, ele ficará bem mais tranqüilo. Também é bom botar músicas leves para eles ouvirem, isso os acalma.- ela viu o sorriso nos rostos de Draco e Gina e prosseguiu- Acho que por enquanto é isso, qualquer coisa me mandem uma coruja que eu venho até aqui. E eu aconselharia vocês a terem uma babá. Iria facilitar bastante as coisas."

Ela virou-se e saiu em direção à sala, acompanhada por Draco. Ele se despediu e agradeceu a Harry e Luna e depois de vê-los irem embora ele voltou para o quarto.

"Meu amor, agora você deve descansar e pode deixar que eu cuido deles, OK?- ele pegou Sarah nos braços, que dormia como um anjo, e a levou até o outro quarto, colocando-a no berço e voltando para pegar Aidan, que ainda estava acordado. Colocou-o num berço previamente conjurado e voltou para ficar alguns minutos ao lado de Virgínia.

"Você está bem?- ele perguntou, sentando-se na ponta da cama e lhe dando um beijo leve nos lábios.

"Estou bem sim- ela respondeu e sorriu- obrigada por ser o homem que é, meu amor. Eu te amo!- ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Draco sorriu e a beijou novamente."

"Eu também amo você, Virgínia, mas agora descanse, vou apagar a luz e fechar a porta, aproveite enquanto eles estão quietinhos...- ele lhe deu um beijo na testa, levantou-se e saiu do quarto, desligando a luz e fechando a porta, deixando assim que ela dormisse tranqüila."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ele seguiu para o outro quarto e viu Aidan ainda acordado, então sentou na cadeira de balanço, pegou uma gaita, que tinha sido deixada na cômoda estrategicamente para momentos como aquele, e encantou-a para tocar uma música bastante calma até que o pequenino dormisse, assim como Sarah, ficando ambos sob o olhar coruja de Draco.

Cochilou durante vários minutos, sem perceber, até que foi acordado, primeiramente, pelo choro de Aidan, que foi acompanhado em seguida por Sarah. E Draco não soube se por instinto ou não, mas pegou-os cuidadosamente e levou-os para o quarto do casal, entrando silenciosamente.

"Eu estava me perguntando quando você os traria para que eu os amamentasse.- ela falou, antes que ele acendesse a luz."

"E eu estou me perguntando agora porque a senhora não está dormindo, Sra. Malfoy. Você ouviu bem as recomendações da Luna."

"Ah é? E desde quando o senhor segue as recomendações da Luna?"

"Desde que são para o bem da minha mulher e dos meu filhos.- ele respondeu, estendendo Aidan para Gina e aconchegando Sarah em seu peito, quando ele deitou na cama ao lado da mulher."

"Nós temos duas vidas tão frágeis nas nossas mãos agora, Draco...- ela comentou, sentindo o filho apertar o seu dedo enquanto mamava."

"Duas vidas pelas quais zelaremos com as nossas próprias.- Draco falou- Aliás, três vidas."

"Sim, três vidas...- ela sorriu, entregando Aidan para o marido e pegando Sarah- você pode ir pegar o Peter mais tarde?"

"Mamãe ficou de trazê-lo para o almoço, e será uma alegria encontrar os irmãozinhos dele."

"Está sendo um belo natal, não acha?"

"Um natal perfeito, meu amor..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quando Peter chegou em casa naquele dia de véspera de Natal, não pensou duas vezes antes de trancar-se dentro do seu quarto. Por mais que estivesse aturando a idéia de ter um bebê em casa, a idéia de agora serem dois não ajudava muito.

Por um minuto, ao ver a mãe sorrindo tão abertamente para os dois bebezinhos em seu colo, Peter imaginou estar perdendo o amor dela, e ficou com inveja pelo simples fato de que aquele sorriso que Gina mostrava para Sarah e Aidan, antes era mostrado apenas para ele...

"Peter não quer sair do quarto.- Draco informou, ao voltar para apanhar Sarah do colo de Gina."

"Ele está fazendo drama.- Gina falou, com um sorriso- Eu conheço meu filho bem demais para saber que ele só está querendo chamar atenção, e eu tenho um plano para ele parar com isso."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ninguém vai calar esses dois não?- Peter gritou da porta do quarto, tapando os ouvidos por causo do choro dos irmão no quarto à frente- Mãe...Pai...os gêmeos estão chorando...- mas ninguém pareceu ouvir."

Peter ficou olhando o corredor vazio durante alguns segundos. A porta do quarto dos gêmeos entreaberta, a porta dos pais totalmente fechada. O barulho infernal ecoando nos seus ouvidos.

A passos lentos ele saiu do quarto e entrou no aposento à frente, onde o barulho era ainda mais alto e infernal.

Aproximou-se dos berços, um ao lado do outro, e olhou para o bebê que chorava no berço da esquerda. Tinha os cabelos um pouco loiros, meio avermelhados talvez, e estava bastante vermelho.

Peter levou a mão ao bracinho do irmão e segurou o dedo dele. Aidan, assim que notou a presença de alguém ali, abriu os olhos e parou de chorar, fitando os olhos incrivelmente cinzas de Peter. Aidan segurou o dedo de Peter e tentou levá-lo à boca, sem muito êxito.

"Você não é feio como eu achava que seria...- Peter comentou, largando a mão do irmão e olhando para o outro berço."

A reação de Sarah foi ainda mais imediata do que a de Aidan. A garotinha olhou para o irmão mais velho e Peter quase jurou que tinha visto um sorriso nos lábios dela, além de um brilho intenso e castanho nos olhos da criança, como ele costumava ver na mãe.

Quase sem notar, Peter começou a balançar os dois berços, e alguns minutos depois, Sarah e Aidan já estavam dormindo. O garoto ainda ficou olhando os gêmeos durante algum tempo, e até se pegou sorrindo para eles, imaginando que talvez não fosse ser tão ruim tê-los em casa.

"Sua mãe vai precisar da nossa ajuda, filho.- Peter virou-se rapidamente para a porta, encontrando os olhos do pai- E você não vai poder continuar agindo como agiu hoje mais cedo."

"Eles não vão tomar o meu lugar, não é?- Draco aproximou-se do filho, abaixando-se diante dele, para que seus olhos ficassem à mesma altura dos de Peter."

"Nunca. Você ouviu bem, Peter? Nunca, nem Sarah nem Aidan irão tomar o seu lugar nessa casa e muito menos no coração da sua mãe ou meu. Nós não deixaremos de te amar por causa deles ou te amaremos menos, ao contrário."

"Mas a mamãe não vai poder me dar tanta atenção como ela dava antes..."

"Isso é verdade. Mas se você sabe que é assim, porque você não aproveita as oportunidades e a ajuda a cuidar dos gêmeos? Assim você poderá estar sempre com ela e aprenderá a gostar mais dos seus irmãos. Como eu disse, sua mãe vai precisar de ajuda para cuidar deles, e eu tenho certeza que ela ia adorar que você a ajudasse.- Peter sorriu para o pai e o abraçou."

"Eu vou ajudar...- nesse instante, Aidan começou a chorar e, como não podia deixar de ser, Sarah também."

Draco sorriu para Peter e foi até o berço de Sarah, pegando a menina e colocando-a cuidadosamente nos braços do filho mais velho.

"Leve-a para sua mãe, ela está com fome. Eu levo o Aidan."

Quando Peter entrou no quarto dos pais, Gina não pôde deixar de notar a graciosidade com que ele segurava a irmã. Era uma visão linda e comovente, vendo-o segurá-la com tanto carinho e cuidado, nem parecendo que, algumas horas atrás, estava odiando os bebês.

"Eles estão com fome...- Peter informou, indo até a mãe e entregando a garota nos braços dela- Papai vai trazer o Aidan."

"Obrigada, meu amor...você não sabe o quanto a sua ajuda é importante para mim."

"Agora eu sei..."

Assim que Draco entrou no quarto, Gina começou a dar de mamar para Sarah. Peter ficou olhando atentamente enquanto a irmã puxava com força o peito da mãe, segurando o lóbulo da orelha com uma das mãozinhas.

"Isso não dói?- Peter perguntou, apontando para o peito da mãe. Gina riu."

"Nem um pouco. Na verdade é uma sensação maravilhosa."

"Eu fazia isso?"

"Sim, mas você tinha mais fome e mamava mais freqüentemente."

"E não doía?"

"Bem, só quando começou a nascer seus dentinhos, aí machucou um pouco, mas não foi nada de mais.- Peter pareceu envergonhado."

"Desculpa...- ele pediu, com a voz baixa, ao que Gina entregou Sarah para Draco e puxou Peter para seu colo."

"Não há do que pedir desculpas, meu amor..."

Assim que os gêmeos terminaram de mamar, Peter e Draco os levaram de volta ao quarto. Draco retornou para o lado de Gina e, mais tarde, no meio da noite, Peter entrou por debaixo das cobertas e aconchegou-se nos braços da mãe.

"Estava com saudades de dormir assim com você, meu anjo.- ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do filho, fazendo com que ele ficasse ainda mais confortável nos braços dela."

"Desculpa por hoje, mamãe..."

"Shhh...hoje já passou, meu amor...hoje já passou...- Gina ficou passando os dedos nos cabelos do filho até que ele adormecesse. Não demorou até que ela mesma caísse no sono."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N/Rbc: **Capítulo um postado...rs...daí, o que acharam? Certo, uma coisa meio inédita o Draco fazer um parto, mas uma idéia até legal...pelo menos eu achei...e só para constar que não fui eu quem fiz a cena do parto, ou seja, os primeiros parágrafos. Quem fez foi uma amiga, dona Fernanda, e eu apenas mudei os nomes e acrescentei uma ou outra coisa, retirei algo e deu nisso que vocês leram.

Próximo capítulo: **Mudanças de Rotina**, que contará com uma passagem de tempo...

Obrigada a todos que comentaram no final de Laços de Vida!

O deve ter algum problema, porque essa Fic já tinha ido ao ar e depois foi retirada, por um motivo escuso... agradeço até às pessoas que já tinham comentado nela. De qualquer jeito, aí está a Fic novamente!

Bjinhos para todos...que a Fic entre no ar...

**Rebeca Maria!**


	2. Mudanças de Rotina

Laços de Vida Capítulo DOIS "Mudanças de Rotina" 

_"O pôr do sol estava um tanto avermelhado naquele dia, e as cores fortes e vibrantes do poente misturavam-se às cores frias do mar, marcando um belo contraste entre o laranja e o azul._

_A areia da praia, fina e fria, grudava nos pés de Gina, mas ela pouco se importava. Ela aproximou-se do mar, deixando que a água cobrisse seus pés e a brisa tocasse seu rosto._

_Minutos depois, sentiu Draco atrás de si, abraçando-a carinhosamente, passando a mão levemente por sua barriga, causando-lhe uma sensação confortável._

_'É uma pena que tenhamos que voltar amanhã...- ela resmungou, ainda olhando atentamente para o sol no horizonte.'_

_'Realmente é, mas não podemos ficar mais tempo. Peter não pode mais faltar aula. Um mês já é tempo suficiente de folga.'_

_'Desde quando você se importa com a escola trouxa do Peter?- ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele e o fez envolvê-la ainda mais com os braços.'_

_'Desde que eu sou o novo Draco Malfoy.- ele falou com graça.'_

_Draco e Gina ficaram abraçados por longos minutos, apreciando o horizonte, que foi perdendo, aos poucos, a cor avermelhada, e tomando um tom mais negro. A lua cheia apareceu logo em seguida, refletindo-se nas águas calmas do mar._

_'Vamos entrar.- Draco sussurrou- Está ficando frio pra você aqui fora. Não quero que fique resfriada.'_

_'Você tem estado muito super protetor ultimamente...'_

_'Eu sei, mas esse é meu dever de marido zeloso e cuidadoso para com a saúde de sua mulher e seus filhos.'_

_Gina não reclamou. Draco guiou-a para longe do mar e do sereno, levando-a direto para a bela casa de praia da família Weasley Malfoy."_

Gina envolveu Peter num abraço e continuou dormindo, ao lado do filho mais velho. Era bom sentir o calorzinho dele, e o braço dele sobre o seu. E melhor ainda era poder sentir a respiração dele tão ritmada com a sua.

Segundos mais tarde, ela sentiu um abraço apertado, e vários braços tocando-a, acariciando seus cabelos, e baixos sussurros em seu ouvido, incitando-a a abrir os olhos e descobrir quem era.

"Bom dia, mamãe..."

Gina não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da imagem de seu filho mais novo, Aidan, agora com quatro anos. Ao lado dele, e sorrindo tanto quanto o garotinho, estava Sarah, de um jeito engraçado, com os cabelos ruivos sobre o rosto, bagunçados.

Peter acordou logo em seguida, e olhou com uma cara de extremo sono para os dois irmãos pequenos. No entanto, viu Sarah sorrindo para ele e agarrou-a, fazendo-a cair sobre ele. Aidan pulou em cima da mãe, e os quatro ficaram brincando na cama por algum tempo.

"Ok, ok... bandeira branca...eu desisto...- Gina arfou, pedindo que os filhos parassem de fazer cócegas nela."

As três crianças pararam, e assim Gina pôde Ter uma visão ainda melhor dos filhos, todos na sua frente.

O mais velho, Peter, tinha agora onze anos, e mudara tanto quanto podia-se imaginar em quatro anos. Seus cabelos, antes loiros, estavam agora mais escuros, num tom avermelhado quase ruivo, e seus olhos, antes tão cinzas, tomaram uma coloração azulada, como o céu.

Aidan, o mais novo, era loirinho e ainda mais parecido com Draco do que Peter era quando tinha a idade do irmão. Mas o que o diferenciava do pai, eram os olhos. Os de Aidan eram claros, tão azuis quanto os de Peter.

Sarah, a única menina entre os três, tinha os cabelos muito ruivos e os olhos muito castanhos, como os de Gina. Seu sorriso era por vezes indecifrável, e seu gênio, arredio, tornava-a séria e reservada.

"Quer dizer que foi só eu tirar o olho que os pestinhas já vieram acordar a mãe de vocês?- Draco apareceu na porta do quarto, fazendo com que todos se virassem para ele."

"Que mãe não gostaria de ser acordada desse modo todas as manhãs, Draco?- Gina falou, acenando para que ele se juntasse a eles na cama."

Aquela era uma bela manhã de Julho, ensolarada como bem seria durante todo o verão inglês...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Para fazer uma obra de arte não basta ter talento, não basta ter força...-_ Draco começou a ler, no rodapé de um dos quadros que Gina estava pintando- _...é preciso também viver um grande amor!_"

Gina virou-se para ele, largando o pincel sobre a mesa e retirando o avental. Sorriu discretamente e aproximou-se do marido, abraçando-se ao seu pescoço e dando-lhe um caloroso beijo.

"E é por um grande amor que eu vivo.- ela falou, junto aos lábios dele."

"Eu tenho algo para falar com você...- Draco pareceu sério nesse momento, ao que Gina sorriu-lhe, como se já soubesse qual era o assunto."

"Não precisa dizer o que é. Eu sei sobre a carta de Hogwarts para o Peter.- embora mantivesse um sorriso maravilhoso, Draco pôde ler a tristeza estampada nos olhos da mulher- Sei que chegou esta manhã e que nós só temos mais um mês com ele antes de ele ir cursar o primeiro ano na escola.- ela deu de ombros e virou-se de costas para o marido."

"Ele vai gostar da escola."

"Eu sei que vai. Que criança não gostaria de estudar num castelo milenar, cheio de segredos em cada fresta de suas paredes?"

"Então...?"

"Eu só vou precisar me acostumar a não tê-lo mais tão próximo a mim como eu sempre tive. Peter precisaria voar sozinho algum dia, não é mesmo?- Draco sorriu para a mulher e abraçou-a, tentando confortá-la."

"Ele virá para o Natal, não se preocupe.- ele sussurrou- Vamos contar a novidade para o Peter, ele vai adorar visitar o Beco Diagonal."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Os olhinhos azuis de Peter brilhavam com tanta intensidade como nunca. Seus lábios formavam um enorme sorriso pelo simples fato de saber e lembrar que em breve estaria indo para Hogwarts, a melhor escola de Magia e Bruxaria de todo o mundo.

Era maravilhoso o modo como seus pensamentos sempre voavam para a imagem do imponente castelo, esperando apenas que ele chegasse lá para que tivesse tantos e tantos segredos desvendados.

E o garoto mal podia esperar para que o dia chegasse, e pudesse então ser selecionado para a Sonserina e, quem sabe, para o time de quadribol de sua casa, talvez como artilheiro ou batedor.

Cada esperança, cada pontinho a mais imaginado fazia seu coração palpitar e querer sair do peito, de tanta felicidade. E no momento, ele apenas desejava que seu pai pisasse logo no acelerador do carro para que chegassem ao Beco Diagonal, para comprarem todos os seus materiais de bruxaria.

E Peter lembrava-se vagamente de já ter estado no Beco Diagonal antes, mas há muito tempo, quando ainda era bem pequeno, e por isso tudo estava tão mudado e tão mais mágico aos seus olhos.

"Onde nós vamos primeiro?- Peter perguntou, enquanto pulava na frente dos pais, cada um segurando no colo um dos gêmeos- Onde? Onde?"

"Olivaras. Não há lugar melhor por onde começar que não pela varinha.- Gina sugeriu, indicando a loja de Varinhas do Sr. Olivaras."

Assim que toda a família entrou, não demorou para que uma escada saísse rolando de trás das prateleiras, com o velho senhor sobre os degraus mais altos. Ele olhou cada um ali e sorriu principalmente para Gina e Peter.

"Família Malfoy...esperava mesmo a visita de vocês, principalmente a sua, Peter.- o garotinho ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não hesitou em pegar a varinha estendida do bruxo à sua frente."

A reação imediata foi uma série de explosões, entre caixas, vasos, vidros e, por fim, a própria varinha que Peter segurava.

"Não, não, definitivamente não. Você não tem o gênio de rabo-córneo-húngaro do seu pai. Varinhas de dragões não são para você... No entanto...- o Sr. Olivaras parou para olhar as duas crianças no colo dos pais."

Sarah permaneceu séria e atenta demais ao semblante velho de Olivaras, e mais ainda ao olhar penetrante que ele lhe lançava. Aidan sorriu graciosamente para o senhor.

"Sua irmã terá o privilégio de estudar com uma varinha de dragão.- o velho analisou, antes de voltar para detrás das prateleiras e trazer uma outra varinha para Peter- experimente essa, de unicórnio."

Peter não sentiu nada ao pegar a varinha. Nenhuma reação imediata ou explosões.

"Vamos lá, balance...- o Sr. Olivaras pediu, ao que o garoto balançou brevemente a varinha, fazendo com que, da sua ponta, saíssem faíscas coloridas e abundantes, formando vários desenhos pelo ar- Perfeito! Ela te escolheu.- o Sr. Olivaras falou- Use-a bem, Sr. Malfoy, não é qualquer bruxo que pode com uma varinha de unicórnio- ele finalizou, com um sorriso misterioso."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gina botou Sarah no chão, ao lado de Aidan, enquanto ia ajudar Peter a tirar as medidas das vestes de Hogwarts. Madame Malkin já estava dando conta de tudo, com todas as suas fitas mágicas, mas era maravilhosa a sensação de perceber o quanto seu filho crescera sem que ela se desse conta.

"Você vai ficar lindo com a roupa de Sonserina, Peter.- Gina observou- talvez como o seu pai."

"O que tem eu?- Draco chegou por trás de Gina, abraçando-se à cintura dela e colocando seu queixo sobre o ombro da mulher."

"Estava falando pro Peter sobre como você ficava charmoso com as roupas da Sonserina."

"Você nunca me disse isso..."

"Eu sei. Eu não queria alimentar o seu ego.- o homem sorriu."

"Sério? Pois saiba que apenas por estar com você ao meu lado já alimentava _muito_ o meu ego...- ele confidenciou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer."

"Os senhores vão querer algo mais além das fardas de Hogwarts?- Madame Malkin perguntou- Um vestido para a senhora, talvez?"

"Ah, não senhora, obrigada. No momento estamos querendo só as vestes do Peter. Vamos pagar e vamos resolver os materiais escolares na Floreios & Borrões.- Draco falava, enquanto as roupas recém feitas de Peter eram colocadas magicamente em uma sacola."

"Draco...?- a voz de Gina veio baixa e preocupada, ao que o homem se virou para a mulher- Onde estão Sarah e Aidan?"

Draco olhou pela loja rapidamente. Em seguida, pelo vidro da janela. O que viu foi uma enorme multidão.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sarah apanhou a mão do irmão e puxou-o para fora da loja, enquanto os pais estavam entretidos com as roupas de Peter.

"Vamos voltar...- Aidan pediu."

"Lá dentro está muito chato.- Sarah retrucou, olhando a fundo para Aidan- Vamos em um lugar legal que eu vi ali..."

"Mamãe não vai gostar.- Aidan já estava prestes a voltar para a loja quando Sarah o puxou."

"Ela nem vai perceber que saímos. Voltamos logo. Vamos, Aidan..."

Sarah fez aquela carinha que Aidan tanto odiava. Uma expressão de inocência e boas intenções que convenciam qualquer um. E, apesar de ter apenas quatro anos, e entender tão pouco do mundo, Aidan sabia que odiaria sempre aquela expressão, porque seria ela que sempre o convenceria a entrar em confusões com a irmã ou fazer o que ela pedisse.

"Então vamos rápido!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco e Gina mandaram que Peter permanecesse na loja enquanto iam procurar os gêmeos. Gina desesperou-se ao constatar que nenhum dos dois estava em qualquer uma das lojas mais próximas ou das mais chamativas para crianças.

"Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar..."

"Calma, Virgínia, nós vamos encontrá-los."

"Nós _temos_ que encontrá-los."

"Certo, já olhamos nas imediações...lojas de doces, logros, animais, quadribol..."

Draco parou. Ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos. Olhou para as diversas lojas, inclusive as mais distantes, cujos letreiros quase não podiam ser vistos. Foi quando parou seu olhar numa pequena, feia e velha placa, próxima a um beco escuro.

"_Travessa do Tranco..._- ele sussurrou."

"Como...?"

"Nada.- ele virou-se para a mulher- Pegue o Peter e me encontre na Floreios."

"Mas, Draco...- Gina gritou basicamente para o nada, pois Draco já tinha corrido e desaparecido no meio da multidão."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

As duas crianças pararam na frente do beco e, pelo menos Aidan, pensou analisar sobre voltar para a loja de onde tinha acabado de sair. No entanto, Sarah puxou, decidida, o irmão para dentro do beco escuro e frio.

"Você disse que era um lugar legal."

"E é legal, Aidan."

"Um lugar escuro não é legal."

"Mas bem ali tem uma luz, está vendo?"

Andaram mais um pouco, Sarah sem demonstrar medo ou retração quanto ao lugar sombrio. Aidan reclamava baixinho, choramingando, querendo voltar para os braços da mãe.

Assim que saíram do beco, entraram numa rua estreita, cheia de lojas estranhas dos dois lados, com aparência velha e suspeita.

Nas vitrines, os mais diversos tipos de objetos sombrios e assustadores, entre mãos, caveiras, máscaras, vidros com morcegos dentro.

"Eu quero voltar."

"Você está com medo."

"Estou mesmo e daí?"

As pessoas, com aparências repulsivas e medonhas, olhavam as duas criancinhas, tão bem arrumadas e solitárias, com certa voracidade e malícia, e sem que eles percebessem, aproximavam-se vagarosamente.

Sarah parou, maravilhada, assim que viu uma mão estendida na vitrine de uma das lojas. O objeto não era nem um pouco bonito, ao contrário, era negro e enrugado e mexia os dedos casualmente, como se apanhassem o nada, mas a garotinha pareceu gostar muito.

"Papai podia me dar uma dessas."

"O que você vai fazer com um treco desses?- ela deu de ombros- Vamos embora. Mamãe deve estar preocupada."

Assim que Aidan e Sarah se viraram, viram várias pessoas ao redor deles, olhando-os atentamente, fechando-os num círculo. Pela primeira vez até ali, Sarah apanhou a mão de Aidan e segurou-a com força.

"O que duas criancinhas fazem sozinhas por aqui?- perguntou uma velha, com a voz cortante."

"Na-nada.- Aidan gaguejou."

"Não estão perdidos, não é mesmo?- perguntou um homem, que tinha apenas um olho estufado no rosto. Sarah olhou o homem com certo interesse, esquecendo-se por um momento da situação."

"Estão sozinhos, crianças?- a primeira velha perguntou, passando o dedo fino e asqueroso pelo rosto de Sarah e, em seguida, enroscando o mesmo dedo entre os fios loiros do cabelo de Aidan."

"Saiam de perto deles!- a voz surgiu imponente, firme e confiante, ao que todos saíram da frente das crianças e olharam para o dono da voz."

Draco avançou rapidamente para os filhos, colocando-os um em cada braço e voltando a olhar para as pessoas.

"Vocês estão bem? Eles não fizeram nada?- os gêmeos acenaram, dizendo que estavam bem- Fiquem longe deles."

"Oras se não é a ovelha branca dos Malfoy.- falou o homem caolho- Voltando às origens?- Draco olhou atentamente o homem, com certo nojo."

"Vamos embora daqui. E vocês, fiquem avisados, não cheguem perto deles, _nunca mais_, ou terão que se ver comigo."

Assim que saíram do beco, voltando para a rua principal do Beco Diagonal, Draco botou os filhos no chão e olhou-os atentamente, verificando se não havia nenhum arranhão ou algo parecido. Mirou-os, com um certo ar sério e decepcionado.

"O que vocês estavam pensando quando entraram naquele lugar?- ele perguntou, com certa frieza, fazendo os dois baixarem a cabeça- Não quero que nunca mais, ouviram, _nunca mais_ façam isso. Não só ir a lugares desconhecidos, _e perigosos,_ mas saírem sem avisar. A mãe de vocês está louca atrás dos dois, e sabe lá Merlin o que ela deve estar pensando ou o que ela vai pensar quando souber onde vocês estavam metidos."

"O senhor vai contar pra ela?- Sarah perguntou, com uma ponta de arrependimento na voz."

"Eu bem que gostaria, mas ela não vai gostar nada de saber que vocês estavam na Travessa do Tranco. Vai ficar furiosa com vocês e, o pior, comigo também, e com razão. Eu deveria mesmo contar."

"Mas, papai..."

"Nada de _'mas, papai...'_, Sarah. É melhor vocês dois ficarem calados. Vamos voltar logo antes que a mãe de vocês surte e resolva vir atrás. _Dessa vez_ eu não vou falar nada pra ela, e eu não quero que isso se repita, estão entendidos?"

"Sim, papai.- disseram os dois, com a voz chorosa."

Assim que Draco abriu a porta da Floreios e Borrões, e Aidan e Sarah entraram, Gina correu até eles e abraçou-os durante longo tempo. Demonstrou sua felicidade ao notar que não havia ferimentos ou arranhões e que, no geral, ambos estavam bem. A seguir, demonstrou uma cara séria e, como a expressão de Draco, decepcionada.

"Nunca mais façam isso!- ela falou ainda com mais frieza do que Draco- Vocês sabem como eu me desesperei?"

"Desculpa, mamãe...nós nos perdemos e aí..."

"Eles estavam perto do Gringotes.- Draco falou."

"Por isso não os encontramos aqui perto...- Gina levantou-se depois de dar mais um abraço nos filhos- Vamos embora...Peter já apanhou os materiais dele, não temos mais nada a fazer por aqui..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Um mês passou rapidamente e, quando a família percebeu, já estavam todos na Estação King's Cross, esperando que Peter ultrapassasse a barreira e apanhasse o trem para Hogwarts.

Peter estava ao lado de Katherine Lovegood Potter, que também ingressaria na escola naquele ano. Gina e Luna observavam os filhos, lado a lado, e seguravam-se para não chorar, principalmente Gina, que tinha um laço tão forte com Peter.

"Crianças, não corram pela plataforma!- Draco gritou, chamando a atenção dos filhos, que brincavam com Ephran Potter, o garotinho que era a cara de Harry Potter."

"Vocês vão se cuidar?- Gina perguntou, dando um milésimo abraço no filho."

"Eu cuido dele pra senhora, tia Gina.- Kathy falou, ao que Peter bufou algo."

"Vou sentir saudades.- Peter falou para a mãe."

"Eu também, meu anjo. Mas você vai ficar bem, e se não ficar, eu saberei.- ela disse, com graça."

Ao fim, Gina deixou que Peter ultrapassasse a Plataforma 9 ¾ e desaparecesse.

"Ele vai ficar bem.- Draco aconchegou a mulher num abraço."

"Eu espero que sim, meu amor...- ela falou, com o peito um tanto apertado- Eu espero que sim..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Peter e Kathy acomodaram-se num dos últimos vagões do trem. De acordo com seus pais, aqueles eram os que balançavam menos e também os mais reservados, de modo que não costumavam incomodar muito.

Porém, alguns minutos depois, duas pessoas entraram, um menino e uma menina, que aparentavam ser também do primeiro ano. O menino tinha os cabelos castanho claros e olhos muito azuis, enquanto a menina tinha cabelos muito pretos e lisos e os olhos num tom mel muito claro.

"Desculpe, mas o vagão está cheio e não nos deixaram ficar nesse da frente, podemos ficar com vocês?"

Peter e Kathy se olharam por um instante e deram espaço para os dois entrarem.

"Peter Weasley Malfoy, prazer. E esta é Katherine Potter.- os dois olharam de uma maneira engraçada para Peter e Kathy, como se não acreditassem ou que havia um ser com o nome Weasley Malfoy ou que este mesmo ser estava acompanhado de um Potter.- Que foi?"

"Nada, é que é estranho essa confusão de sobrenomes...Weasley Malfoy e Potter...não achei que fosse possível diante de tantas histórias dessas famílias.- Peter riu e deu de ombros."

"Mudanças acontecem. Mas e vocês, quem são?"

"Ah, desculpe...eu sou Haward Diggory, e esta é Anna Hathaway."

"E quem foi que não deixou vocês ficarem no vagão? Devem ser alunos mais velhos...- Kathy perguntou."

"Na verdade não. Pareciam ser do primeiro ano, um menino e uma menina, muito mal encarados para o meu gosto.- Peter deu de ombros."

"Deixa eles para lá. Alguém aceita brincar de snap explosivo? Podemos comer sapinhos de chocolate e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores também..."

No entanto, nem mal terminou de falar, a porta do vagão se abriu. Peter olhou para quem estava na porta e, mesmo estando surpreso, não deixou de demonstrar sua insatisfação quando seus olhos, antes muito azuis, tornaram-se cinzas, e seu sorriso ficou frio e irônico, estampado numa fina linha nos lábios. Ele levantou-se, pondo-se em postura firme.

"Olhem só... o Freak e a Logan- ele falou, com a voz fria e cortante- ou deveria dizer _Bert e sua fiel escudeira_?"

A expressão de Albert Freak era de pura surpresa. Ele não esperava mesmo encontrar Peter Malfoy naquele trem, e aliás, um mês atrás nem mesmo esperava estar naquele trem.

"Desde quando trouxas tão trouxas se tornam bruxos?- Peter continuou com o mesmo tom frio."

"Você não é um bruxo, Malfoy.- a risada saiu gélida e irônica demais."

"Tem certeza, Bertzinho? Acho que eu sempre soube da existência de bruxos, enquanto você...bem, sabe-se lá porque erro você está nesse trem. Você e a Jackeline, aliás. Não vejo o Jerry...ele deve ser mais trouxa do que vocês para não ter vindo..."

"Ele não veio mesmo, mas nós viemos, _seu anormal_.- Albert falou, antes de lançar um último olhar para Peter e todos que estavam ali e sair."

"Covardes, não sabem nem o que dizer..."

"Foram eles, os meninos do outro vagão- Haward falou- Vocês já os conhecem?"

"Kathy e eu temos longa experiência com esses dois. A verdade é que Albert é um palerma que ameaça e não faz nada. Ao longo do tempo ele passou a me ter como ameaça, mas não consegue se impor e, talvez por isso, me respeite e respeite meus amigos. E coitado dele caso se meta com um de meus amigos, ele já me conhece muito bem e sabe qual será a minha reação."

"Albert e Jackeline têm medo do Peter desde que foram mexer comigo na escola e o Pete deixou o Bert desacordado depois de fazer algumas coisas explodirem perto deles. Albert chamou-o de anormal, mas na verdade foi uma emissão involuntária de magia. Não achei que seria possível que eles viessem para Hogwarts.- Kathy explicou."

"Ninguém sabe...mas vai ser um ano legal...- Peter falou pensativo- muito legal aliás..."

_" "Você não aprendeu mesmo com aquela surra que eu te dei, não é, Pequeno Malfoy?- Albert falou, um tanto nostálgico. Peter soltou uma risada tão fria quanto ele jamais pensara em dar. As quatro crianças perto dele tremeram, Albert inclusive."_

_"Acredite, Bertzinho, não será do mesmo jeito da próxima vez. Você me atacou por trás, talvez não tenha punho suficiente para me atacar pela frente."_

_"O Weasley Malfoy está achando que é muito forte... pensa que pode fazer mágicas para me afetar, Malfoy?- ele deu um sorriso fino com o canto dos lábios e estreitou ainda mais os olhos, parecendo malicioso."_

_"Não duvide disso, Bert."_

_"Agora o pequeno tolo e idiota Malfoy é um bruxo e pode fazer feitiços?- Albert riu.- Só porque conseguiu ganhar o jogo de críquete desta tarde se acha capaz de invocar feitiços? Bruxos não existem, Malfoy!" "_

Peter lembrou-se vagamente do ocorrido, anos atrás, em que Albert dissera com todas as palavras que bruxos não existiam. Seu sorriso ficou ainda mais irônico e seus olhos tornaram-se um pouco mais cinzas e frios.

"Vamos ver se bruxos não existem, _Bertzinho..._"

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Assim que chegaram em casa, Gina tratou de dar comida para os filhos e mandá-los para a escola.

Draco preparou a banheira e logo que Gina entrou no quarto, apanhou-a de surpresa e levou-a para tomar banho.

"Você é louco...- ela falou, com a voz manhosa, enquanto o marido massageava as costas dela."

"Estive pensando que você teve uma manhã muito chata, por ter levado Peter na estação e tudo mais. Sei como deve ter sido difícil deixá-lo ir."

"Ele teria que ir mais cedo ou mais tarde, e já faz tempo que eu venho me preparando para isso."

"E você se faz de muito forte, quando na verdade só queria que seu filhinho estivesse aqui com você, dormindo abraçado com você na cama.- ela não pôde deixar de rir."

"Isso é verdade. Mas a partir de agora será diferente, e o Peter só virá para cá no Natal. Enquanto isso, muda-se a rotina da casa. Acho que teremos que contratar uma babá para os gêmeos, porque as aulas na Faculdade de Arte vão começar e eu vou passar a dar alguns plantões no Hospital e, além disso, tem a Galeria."

"E eu queria entender porque você faz isso tudo se não precisa..."

"Porque eu gosto. Não gosto de ficar parada..."

"É, mas ninguém garante que se você ficasse em casa você ficaria parada."

"Não é?"

"Eu não te deixaria parada, Sra. Malfoy."

"Pronto, está aí. Você pode me ajudar na Galeria.- ela desconsiderou o comentário dele- Mas ainda assim precisaremos de uma babá. E não me venha com a idéia de deixar as crianças na casa da minha mãe porque não dá. Pelo menos não sempre."

"Certo, certo, a gente os deixa lá vez por outra. Daí a gente muda a nossa rotina toda...pela manhã faculdade, de tarde Galeria, de noite hospital, de madrugada cama...e quando é que a gente dorme nessa história?- mais uma vez ela riu."

"Eu achei que era na parte _'de madrugada cama_'."

"Não, não, achou errado. Dá para se fazer muito mais coisas numa cama enquanto se está acordado do que dormindo...mas a gente pode tirar alguns minutos dessa parte...a gente pensa nisso depois..."

"É, e em que parte nós estamos agora?"

"De tarde Galeria...não...estamos no meio tempo, podemos fazer o que quisermos..."

A partir daquele momento, a família Malfoy passaria por uma grande mudança de rotina.

Peter estaria em Hogwarts, onde tudo, por mais mágico que pudesse ser, seria novo, sujeito a descobertas e desafios.

Gina teria que lidar com as aulas na Faculdade de Arte dos trouxas e com o Hospital, além da sua Galeria de Arte.

Draco, na maior parte do tempo, estaria cuidando dos negócios da família e, durante as tardes, estaria ajudando a mulher na Galeria.

Sarah e Aidan teriam que se acostumar com o colégio, o Instituto St. Bartleby's Para Jovens Cavalheiros e Belas Damas e, em seguida, teriam que lidar com uma nova babá.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

**N/Rbc**Bem...dessa vez obrigada a todos os comentários e desculpe a falta dos nomes, mas devido ao probleminha ocorrido com o primeiro capítulo dessa fanfic eu perdi alguns comentários, então não sei o nome de todas as pessoas que comentaram. De qualquer jeito, **MUITO OBRIGADA** por cada comentário e continuem comentando, certo? Próximo capítulo: **Fantasmas do Passado!**

**Bjinhos**

**Rebeca Maria!**


	3. Fantasmas do Passado

Laços de Vida Capítulo TRÊS "Fantasmas do Passado" 

Peter nunca pensara que algo pudesse ser tão maravilhoso e imponente como era o Castelo de Hogwarts. Nem em seus mais fantásticos sonhos, a escola poderia ser tão perfeita como ele constatava.

As luzes do castelo brilhavam e reluziam nos olhos do garoto, e toda a sua felicidade por estar ali estava impressa em seu sorriso, àquele momento ingênuo e infantil.

"É perfeito, não é?- ele comentou para uma Kathy tão embasbacada quanto ele."

"É mais que perfeito."

Hagrid juntou todos os alunos do primeiro ano em grupos de seis e colocou-os nos barquinhos para a tradicional travessia do lago.

"Isso é magia, Bert.- Peter falou para Albert assim que começaram a travessia- e você não sabe quantas coisas mais há lá dentro."

Albert ficou calado. Ele não sabia se revidava o que o pequeno Malfoy dissera ou se continuava olhando a imponência do castelo ao longe.

_"Um Weasley Malfoy...a primeira vez na história dessas duas famílias. Dois inimigos em um só ser, lutando para seguirem, separados, seus rumos. Não é muito fácil essa escolha, Peter. Para mim, pelo menos, que sempre separei tantas pessoas e as coloquei em casas as quais deveriam realmente pertencer._

_Você poderia ser grande em Grifinória, com toda a sua coragem e senso de lealdade e justiça, dignos de um Weasley. Mas encontrará seu futuro em Sonserina e engrandecerá sua sagacidade de um Malfoy."_

"SONSERINA!- o chapéu seletor falou e a mesa de Sonserina explodiu em palmas e vivas por ter mais um Malfoy em sua casa."

Katherine Potter foi logo selecionada para Grifinória, nem bem o chapéu pousou em sua cabeça.

Albert Freak e Jackeline Logan foram para Corvinal. Peter reparou uma expressão frustrada no rosto de Albert enquanto o chapéu falava algo para ele.

Haward Diggory seguiu para a Lufa-Lufa, como era costume com os Diggory. Anna Hathaway foi a única que acompanhou Peter na Sonserina.

"É uma pena terem separado a gente, não acha?"

"Talvez nem tanto. Isso amplia nossos horizontes, e não será uma casa que vai me separar da Kathy.- a garota riu."

"Como assim amplia nossos horizontes?"

"Nós poderemos conhecer as outras casas...burlar uma ou duas regras para fazer isso, não será de todo mal..."

"Pelo que conheço da história dos Weasley, você deve fazer jus ao sobrenome...- ela comentou, voltando-se para o incrível banquete à sua frente."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco tirou o leite do fogão, colocou-o numa caneca e entregou-a a Sarah, em seguida sentou-se na frente da filha, olhando-a.

"Está na hora de dormir, mocinha. Já está tarde e se sua mãe levanta e descobre que você ainda não foi pra cama ela vai brigar com a gente.- ele falou, passando as mãos nos cabelos meio encaracolados e muito ruivos da filha."

"Mas eu não consigo dormir, papai."

"Já tentou contar fadinhas pulando a cerca?- a garotinha riu e olhou para o pai."

"Pai, eu já tenho quatro anos, não conto mais fadinhas!"

"Bem, eu tenho quase quarenta e ainda conto fadinhas quando não consigo dormir."

"Mamãe te ajuda a contar fadinhas?- Draco franziu o cenho- Às vezes ela fica mais perto de você e começa a sussurrar baixinho, contando, como se estivesse sem ar...- Draco abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, encabulado com o comentário da filha- Ela te ajuda a contar?- ela insistiu."

"Sarah, agora não é hora de conversamos.- ele falou a coisa mais prudente que poderia pensar num curto espaço de tempo- São quase uma hora da manhã e isso não é hora de princesas estarem acordadas. Vamos para a cama, anda."

Ele estendeu os braços e pegou a filha no colo, em seguida subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto de Sarah e Aidan. O filho estava dormindo tranqüilamente em sua cama e Draco tratou de embrulhar o garoto para que ele não sentisse frio durante a madrugada.

Sarah deitou-se na cama e subiu o edredom até o pescoço. Draco sentou-se na beirada da cama da filha e passou a mão na cabeça dela, dando um beijo em sua testa logo após.

"Pai...- ele olhou-a ainda mais intensamente- posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Você me promete que depois vai dormir?"

"Você me promete que vai responder?"

"Você é mais esperta do que eu imaginava.- ele comentou, divertido- Está bem, eu prometo."

"O que aconteceu com o vovô?- Draco estranhou a pergunta."

"Bem, o vovô Arthur deve estar n'A Toca uma hora dessas, dormindo tranqüilamente. E o vovô Lupin deve estar nas Bahamas com a vovó Cisa. Mas por que a pergunta, meu amor?"

"Não é o vovô Artie nem o vovô Aluado, pai. Eu quero saber do vovô Lúcio.- Draco definitivamente não estava preparado para aquela pergunta."

Nem mesmo sabia de onde Sarah conhecia o seu pai. Nunca nem Gina e muito menos ele tinham contado aos gêmeos sobre Lúcio Malfoy e, para qualquer efeito, Remo Lupin era o mais próximo de pai que Draco conhecera. O único que sabia da existência de Lúcio Malfoy, ou que um dia ele já existira, era Peter, e Gina o tinha recomendado a não falar nada.

"Como é que você sabe do vovô Lúcio, filha?- ele ponderou muito bem as palavras e o tom de voz, de modo que não parecesse exaltado."

"O senhor prometeu..."

"Só me responda, Sarah, eu vou dizer o que aconteceu assim que você me responder."

"Eu ouvi você e a mamãe comentando alguma coisa com a vovó Cisa...- ela apenas sussurrou a resposta. Draco suspirou profundamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos."

"Vovô Lúcio não era legal, Sarah."

"O que aconteceu com ele, pai?- Draco pareceu ponderar por vários minutos o que ia dizer a seguir- O que aconteceu?"

"Ele morreu, Sarah, há muito tempo.- ele levantou-se, deu mais um beijo na filha e foi até a porta, levando o dedo ao interruptor da luz."

"Pai...- ele parou o dedo a meio caminho- você me mostra uma foto dele?"

"Algum dia, Sarah.- dizendo isso ele apagou a luz e encostou um pouco a porta."

Draco não esperava que algum dia um dos filhos fosse perguntar para ele sobre o seu pai. Nem mesmo Peter, que crescera sabendo da existência do avô, jamais quisera saber nada sobre ele.

Ele entrou silenciosamente no quarto, retirou a camisa e, cuidadosamente, deitou-se na cama, puxando o edredom sobre o corpo. Segundos depois, ele sentiu os braços de Gina abraçando-o por trás e a respiração dela em seu pescoço, provocando eventuais arrepios.

"Você está preocupado.- ela sussurrou, e ele soube que, embora estivesse falando, ela ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados."

"Você me conhece muito bem, não é, Vi?- ele virou-se para ela e esperou que ela abrisse os olhos e o fitasse."

"Sua respiração está pesada e seu corpo não está se arrepiando como deveria, como sempre acontece quando eu respiro perto do seu pescoço ou passo os dedos pelo seu peito. E eu confirmei a sua preocupação quando percebi que seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que geralmente estão.- ela falou calmamente, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos e rosto dele."

"Céus, você me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo."

"Assim como você me conhece melhor do que eu, Draco.- ela falou- mas agora, anda lá, me conta o que está te preocupando."

"Você se importa se eu te contar somente pela manhã?- ele pediu, dando um leve beijo nos lábios dela, seguido de um apertado e necessitado abraço- Me deixa ficar abraçado com você a noite toda?"

Draco aconchegou a mulher em seus braços de um modo que ficasse confortável tanto para ela quanto para ele. Ficou sentindo o calorzinho dela durante muito tempo, enquanto ficavam conversando ou trocando eventuais palavras.

Até o momento em que Gina não resistiu ao conforto dos braços do marido e adormeceu. Draco ainda ficou acordado até quase o sol nascer, quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, com o rosto escondido entre os diversos cabelos ruivos de Gina, sentindo o cheirinho de rosas de baunilha que emanava deles.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Peter, estamos no primeiro dia de aula e eu não acredito que você me convenceu a me perder pelo castelo."

"Anna, eu só pedi uma companhia. Não foi realmente difícil te convencer a acharmos o quadro da mulher gorda e buscarmos a Kathy."

"Para fazermos o que exatamente?- ela esperou que ele respondesse, mas ele permaneceu calado, analisando um mapa em suas mão- Conseguir uma detenção na primeira noite em Hogwarts? Ou quem sabe uma expulsão?"

"Você se preocupa demais, Anna. Veja só.- ele passou o mapa para ela- Esse é o Mapa do Maroto, uma das cópias que o tio Harry, pai da Kathy, você deve saber, e o tio Rony fizeram junto com os meus tios gêmeos, Fred e Jorge. Como você deve ter percebido, ele mostra Hogwarts e todos que estão dentro dela. E, talvez, caso tenha observado com atenção, viu que nós dois estamos no terceiro andar e que Kathy está nos esperando no andar de cima, provavelmente debaixo da capa de invisibilidade que foi do pai. O velho e leproso Filch está no Salão Principal, aquela gata nojenta, Soraia, a mais nova espiã do zelador, está no sétimo. Dumbledore, eu realmente acho que o diretor é imortal, está na sala dele, andando de um lado para outro. Mamãe disse que ele costuma mesmo fazer isso. Ela disse que ele parece constantemente preocupado. E todos os outros professores estão em suas camas. Não há perigo algum. Vamos, Kathy deve estar com um mapa e deve ter notado que estamos a caminho."

"De que mundo vocês vieram?- Anna perguntou, devolvendo o mapa a Peter."

"Do mundo das travessuras da família Weasley e da família Potter, misturado à perspicácia de um Malfoy e a sensível percepção de uma Lovegood."

"Vocês são loucos, isso sim. Por isso que eu vou voltar pro salão comunal. Não quero pegar uma detenção logo no primeiro dia.- Peter olhou indignado para ela."

"Você não tem mesmo espírito de aventura."

"Não, não tenho, e é por isso que eu vou voltar."

"Certo.- ele falou, sem muita emoção e dando de ombros- Mas não passe pelo salão nem pelo corredor da direita do segundo andar, Pirraça está rondando por ali. Vá pelo corredor da esquerda e pegue a primeira escada que vir. Desça até acabarem os degraus e siga reto até a porta de ferro, do lado da estátua de cavaleiro de ferro. Então vire novamente à esquerda e ande até a entrada da masmorra. Faça isso o mais rápido que você puder e o mais silenciosamente também. Entendeu?"

"Acho que sim. Você vai demorar?"

"Não precisa me esperar, não sei quanto tempo vou ficar fora. Não se preocupe comigo. Não vou ser expulso nem vão me pegar.- dizendo isso, Peter apanhou a primeira escada que viu e subiu para o quarto andar."

Peter andou um pouco pelo corredor e parou.

"Achei que Anna viesse.- falou alguém atrás dele."

"Ela teve medo e preferiu voltar.- ele disse, dando de ombros- Posso ficar debaixo da capa também?- ele perguntou, já puxando a capa de cima de Kathy e cobrindo os dois."

"Não sabe o que vai perder. Vamos para o lago? Meu pai disse que lá fica lindo quando é noite de lua nova."

"Minha mãe disse o mesmo."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco deu um beijo no alto da cabeça de Gina e ficou observando-a dormir durante um tempo. Ela ficava realmente linda enquanto dormia, ostentando um sorriso sereno nos lábios, suspirando eventualmente.

Ele levantou-se cuidadosamente da cama, retirando, com ainda mais cuidado, o braço de debaixo da cabeça da esposa, de modo a não acordá-la. Ele dirigiu-se até o banheiro e só então percebeu como tinha dormido mal, diante das escuras olheiras sob os seus olhos.

"Você não dormiu, não é?- Draco olhou para a porta do banheiro e viu Gina, bocejando, apoiada no batente."

"Hei, mocinha, ainda está cedo, você pode dormir mais um pouco.- ela deu de ombros."

"Eu não quero mais dormir. Não se você não for lá pra cama comigo e prometer que vai dormir também."

"Eu não consegui dormir. Quer dizer, cochilei um pouco quando o sol começou a nascer, mas a minha noite valeu à pena pelo simples fato de te olhar dormir e te sentir em meus braços.- Gina foi até o marido e deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo nos lábios."

"Vamos tomar banho e descer, talvez essas olheiras sumam um pouco. Teremos tempo para conversar e fazer o café da manhã das crianças."

"Eu deveria saber que você não se esqueceria da minha promessa."

"E quando foi que eu esqueci uma promessa sua, meu amor?- ele entrou no box do banheiro e puxou-a pela cintura, colando os corpos."

"Nunca.- ele sussurrou, baixinho, ao pé do ouvido dela."

"(...)"

"Então, você vai me dizer o que está te preocupando?- Gina perguntou enquanto preparava ovos com bacon."

"Deixa que eu faço isso, Virgínia. Prepara o leite das crianças.- Draco tomou o lugar da mulher."

"Não fuja do assunto, Sr. Malfoy. O que está te preocupando?- Draco desligou o fogo e olhou para a mulher."

"Sarah.- Gina fitou os olhos cinzas do marido, com um brilho escuro e estranho neles."

"Sarah? O que ela fez de tão preocupante?"

"Não é só o que ela fez, Virgínia, mas o que ela tem feito. Temos que admitir que ela foge à regra das meninas de quatro anos. Sarah é mais ativa, embora bem mais centrada e fechada. Não gosta de brincar com bonecas, como qualquer criança. Ao invés disso, ela gosta de ao menos olhar figuras de livros de magia, principalmente os de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e outros relacionados. Fora o fato de ela gostar de amarrar latinhas nos rabos de pobres e indefesos gatinhos.- Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha."

"Quanto a isso eu não posso fazer muita coisa, Draco. É o jeito da Sarah. Mas não é isso que tem te preocupado ultimamente, é?- ele negou- O que foi que ela fez dessa vez?"

"Ela me perguntou sobre o meu pai, Virgínia.- Gina não expressou qualquer reação, pelo simples fato de não saber que reação expressar. Não sabia se ficava em choque ou simplesmente surpresa."

"Como é que ela sabe sobre o Lúcio?"

"Ela disse que nos ouviu conversar sobre ele com a minha mãe.- Gina pareceu pensar por alguns instantes."

"Mas, Draco, sua mãe está nas Bahamas há quase dois anos com o Remo. A última vez que conversamos com ela sobre o Lúcio, ou tocamos no assunto, os gêmeos deveriam ter um ano, dois no máximo. Ela não pode se lembrar disso, pode?- Draco considerou o argumento."

"Você acha que ela está mentindo?"

"Ela não teria porque. Mas eu não imagino um modo de ela ter ficado sabendo do Lúcio. Faz muito tempo que nem nós dois falamos sobre ele, nem teríamos porque falar."

"Peter? Talvez ele tenha comentado alguma coisa."

"Não creio. Peter sabe pouco ou quase nada sobre o avô. Acredito que ele só saiba que ele morreu há muito tempo e que foi um cara mau."

"Então eu não imagino outra forma. Talvez ela tenha mexido em alguma coisa e encontrado um pergaminho, sei lá, falando algo sobre ele."

"Draco, Sarah ainda não aprendeu a ler. E eu não sei onde ela poderia achar alguma coisa sobre o Lúcio aqui em casa, já que não guardamos nada sobre ele. E até onde eu sei, nem a Narcisa guarda."

"Talvez você tenha razão, e talvez ela nem se lembre mais do avô e não insista mais nesse assunto."

"Vamos torcer para isso. Já terminou com os ovos com bacon?- o marido confirmou- ótimo, vamos acordar as crianças."

Assim que Draco e Gina saíram da cozinha, Sarah e Aidan despontaram na escada. Ambos tinha cara de muito sono e desciam os degraus vagarosamente.

"Que preguiça é essa, meus amores?- Gina perguntou, dando um beijo em cada um."

"Dormiram bem?"

"Sonhei que tinha ganhado uma vassoura.- Aidan falou, sentando-se no seu lugar habitual na mesa."

"Nós já discutimos essa questão, Aidan. Você é muito novo para ganhar uma vassoura."

Gina parou para observar os filhos enquanto eles tomavam café da manhã. Aidan fazia muita bagunça, derramando leite e espalhando a comida pela mesa. Sarah também não era das mais limpas, embora fosse menos desastrada do que o irmão.

"Você está bem, Aidan?- Gina perguntou- Não está com falta de ar hoje?- o garoto negou e sorriu para a mãe.- Sarah?"

"Estou com sono.- Sarah olhou para a mãe e fitou-a durante alguns segundos."

Foram segundos breves, mas com um cruzamento intenso de olhares. E foi durante esses segundos que Gina viu um brilho diferente no olhar da filha.

Era um brilho estranho, escuro e misterioso, sombrio, que ela só tinha visto no olhar de uma única pessoa, de um único fantasma do seu passado.

Aquele olhar a assustou, mais do que a história de Draco sobre Sarah ter comentado sobre Lúcio Malfoy. Assustou-a como a simples lembrança de Tom Riddle e todas as suas palavras poderiam assustá-la.

Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente, não suportando o brilho. Sarah sorriu brevemente e continuou comendo seus ovos com bacon e tomando seu leite. Gina levantou-se da cadeira, incomodada com a situação.

"Draco, amor...- ela foi até ela e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, e Draco sentiu algo estranho na mulher- ...você pode levar as crianças no colégio? Por favor...?"

"Virgínia, aconteceu algo?- ele pareceu preocupado, e forçou-se a não perguntar mais nada na frente das crianças."

"Não é nada, foi só uma dor de cabeça repentina. Você as leva pra mim?"

"Claro, sem problemas."

"Obrigada.- dizendo isso, ela saiu da cozinha e foi para o quarto."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com a mamãe, pai?- Aidan perguntou."

"Não é nada, Aidan- Draco ainda olhou por algum tempo para onde Gina tinha seguido- É só uma dor de cabeça...eu espero...- ele voltou-se para os filhos- Subam rápido, vistam-se e vamos para o colégio. Quero os dois aqui em baixo em cinco minutos."

""""""""""""""""""""""

"Peter, você está bem?- Anna olhou para o amigo, notando algumas olheiras claras e uma cara de extrema indisposição."

"Estou com sono.- ele respondeu- E estou meio indisposto, com dor de cabeça. Eu não sei explicar, parece que levei um susto, mas não me lembro de ter levado nenhum essa manhã. É estranho...é como se...claro...minha mãe..."

"O que tem a sua mãe, Peter? O que tem ela a ver com essa história?"

"Não fui eu que levei o susto, nem sou eu que estou com dor de cabeça, é ela.- Anna riu."

"Você está brincando comigo, não está? Como pode isso? Sua mãe não está aqui, nem você e ela são a mesma pessoa..."

"É uma longa história.- ele limitou-se a dizer, antes de sair da mesa e dirigir-se ao corujal."

_"Mãe e Pai,_

_aqui está tudo bem, já arranjei alguns amigos e eles são até legais. O chato é que o Albert e Jackeline estão aqui, mas isso eu passo._

_Como o esperado, fui para a Sonserina, e lá é realmente divertido, embora a maioria das pessoas sejam preconceituosas, mas enfim..._

_Ainda não tenho muito a dizer, já que estou há tão pouco tempo aqui em Hogwarts, mas já percebi que é um mundo de fantasias e mistérios que vou descobrir._

_Saudades,_

_Peter Weasley Malfoy_

_Amo vocês!_

_PS: Mãe, fiquei preocupado hoje. Pode soar idiota, ou até mesmo infantil, mas eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu essa manhã com você."_

Ele amarrou o pergaminho na pata de uma das corujas da torre e mandou que ela entregasse o mais rápido possível, em troca de três biscoitos, que a coruja devorou com vontade, piou alto e voou o mais veloz que podia, desaparecendo no céu.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco sentou-se na beirada da cama e olhou para o rosto choroso de Gina. Seus olhos estavam um tanto vermelhos e sua face tinha algumas lágrimas. Ele tentou segurar a mão dela, mas ela não deixou, encolhendo-se na extremidade oposta da cama.

O silêncio incômodo pairou entre eles durante alguns minutos, durante os quais uma coruja entrou pelo quarto e deixou que a carta caísse no colo de Gina.

A mulher apanhou a carta e abriu-a. Leu-a e, ao fim, de um leve sorriso sem graça ou emoção, após ler o _post scriptum_ de Peter.

"O que ele escreveu?- Draco perguntou e Gina estendeu-lhe a carta."

"Veja por você.- ela sussurrou."

Draco leu a carta e releu várias vezes o _post scriptum_.

"Do que você tem medo, Virgínia?- ela fitou o marido brevemente, tentando entender a pergunta e medindo uma resposta."

"Do passado.- ela falou, com sinceridade."

"O passado não volta, meu amor."

"Mas os fantasmas do passado voltam, Draco, e é isso que me assusta, a possibilidade, a dúvida e o receio. Eu posso não falar nesse assunto, mas eu tenho medo do passado, das palavras..."

Draco levantou-se da cama e foi até o escritório ao lado. Lá, apanhou uma pena, um tinteiro, um pergaminho e uma Penseira com o nome de Gina.

"Responda à carta de Peter.- ele falou, entregando-lhe as pena e o pergaminho."

"O que eu digo?"

"A verdade. Você sempre foi sincera com ele."

Gina escreveu rapidamente, enrolou o pergaminho e mandou-o pela mesma coruja que entregara a carta de Peter, que provavelmente ficou esperando para levar a resposta.

"E depois, Draco?"

"Depois que você vai esquecer o seu passado por um tempo."

"Eu não quero esquecer meu passado, Draco. Eu não quero porque se eu esquecê-lo, eu ficarei vulnerável a ele."

"Você quer esquecer, Virgínia, você só não admitiu isso ainda. Eu prometo que será só por enquanto, algumas horas, nem que seja para você se acalmar um pouco e seja lá o que quer que tenha mexido com você hoje, eu não vou correr atrás por enquanto, ok?"

Gina sorriu para o marido, antes de apanhar sua varinha e retirar da mente, vários pensamentos em fio e botá-los na Penseira. Em seguida, deitou-se na cama e adormeceu, tendo um sono sem sonhos, calmo e sereno, sem qualquer lembrança de um passado sombrio, sem qualquer vestígio de seus fantasmas.

""""""""""""""""""""""

_"Querido Peter,_

_Que bom que está se divertindo em Hogwarts, mas tome cuidado quando for fazer alguma coisa, principalmente quando essa coisa for contra milhares de regras._

_Aqui em casa está tudo, de certa forma, vazio sem você. Sentimos a sua falta. Não só eu (posso dizer que principalmente eu, mas não só), mas também os gêmeos que sempre te tiveram como o irmão mais velho a ser seguido e, claro, o seu pai, que agora limita-se a brincar de blocos de montar com Aidan e Sarah, e não mais de corrida de vassoura pela casa, quebrando todo e qualquer vaso que esteja no caminho. Bem, os vasos hindus agradecem, obrigada!_

_Eu nunca levei a sério o meu palpite sobre Albert Freak ser chamado para freqüentar Hogwarts, mas já tinha percebido uma pontinha de magia no garoto e descobri que o pai dele é um aborto e nega os bruxos, mas isso não vem ao caso de todo modo._

_Quanto ao seu post scriptum, não se preocupe, não foi nada realmente grave, pelo menos assim eu espero. Apenas algumas preocupações. Aidan não teve mais crises, o que é bom, e isso me deixa aliviada. Mas Sarah tem agido de forma estranha ultimamente. Tem perguntado ao seu pai sobre o Lúcio, avô de vocês._

_Pensamos em diversas formas sobre como Sarah ficou sabendo do avô, mas nenhuma bate com a realidade. O fato é que ela está com a idéia fixa de saber sobre o avô, e isso me assusta, de certa forma._

_Hoje de manhã eu notei algo estranho na sua irmã, não só como ela agia, mas o modo como ela me olhava e, talvez por isso, eu tenha ficado mais assustada e indisposta, e isso acabou te afetando de alguma maneira. _

_Conversei com o seu pai sobre algumas dessas coisas e acredito que ele não vai insistir muito nessa história, pelo menos não enquanto eu não estiver preparada para falar de tantas coisas que um dia já me assustaram tanto e que hoje sobrevivem os fantasmas._

_Mas eu não quero te preocupar com isso porque é uma história que ficou no passado, morreu por lá e não deve mais ser motivo para assustar qualquer um que seja. _

_Eu vou ficar bem e quero que você fique também. Quero que você se divirta em Hogwarts e que aproveite seus mistérios, que são muitos, acredite. As paredes milenares do castelo escondem segredos que só os mais atentos e perspicazes são capazes de encontrar, lembre-se disso._

_Papai manda um beijo e tenho certeza que se os gêmeos soubessem que eu estou mandando essa carta pra você, também mandariam milhares de beijos._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe._

_Amo você, meu amor."_

Peter releu a carta que a mãe mandara mais cedo. Passou os olhos pelas partes mais importante e tentou não ficar ou parecer preocupado, mesmo que a mãe tenha dito para ele não se importar muito com o assunto, que eram apenas preocupações e lembranças.

Ele guardou o pergaminho dentro das vestes e olhou ao redor, tentando esquecer o que acabara de ler. Observou atentamente os jardins, sentindo a brisa fria passar pelo seu corpo e arrepiar os pêlos do seu braço e do seu pescoço.

Percebeu, naquele dia, que o lago era realmente lindo durante a lua nova. Aliás, em qualquer fase da lua Peter acreditava que o lago era perfeito.

"Eu ainda não tinha percebido como isso aqui é bonito...- ele comentou, sentando-se na orla do lago."

"Peter, nós só viemos aqui ontem, de madrugada, quando chegamos na escola, não tinha mesmo como notar toda a beleza do jardim e do lago de Hogwarts."

Peter e Kathy ficaram algum tempo por ali, conversando amenidades e rindo. Lembraram-se de diversas ocasiões em que estiveram juntos, desde que tinham quatro anos de idade e passaram a freqüentar a escola primária.

"Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo...acho que você é a pessoa que eu mais conheço, digo, da minha idade.- Kathy riu."

"E eu provavelmente sou, Peter.- Kathy olhou atentamente o mapa do maroto em suas mãos, enquanto Peter mirava um ponto fixo no lago."

"O que você tanto olha nesse mapa, Kathy? Por acaso você quer ir embora agora? Ainda está cedo, nem são quatro horas da manhã...acho que vou esperar o sol nascer, deve ser muito bonito daqui do lago."

"Peter...- o tom de Kathy era sério, o que fez Peter olhá-la com atenção- ...você sabe se tem outro Malfoy na escola, estudando em alguma série mais avançada?"

"Que eu saiba não, Kathy. Até onde eu sei, eu sou o único Malfoy da família em idade escolar. Por quê?"

A garota estendeu o mapa para ele e apontou um pequeno ponto próximo à orla da floresta proibida. Debaixo do ponto, em letras mínimas e quase ilegíveis, Peter forçou-se a acreditar que lera mesmo o nome de...

"Lúcio Malfoy."

""""""""""""""""""

**N/Rbc: **Taí...nem demorou nada...rs...porque finalmente eu to com inspiração pra escrever, daí aproveito o tempo...rs...e adianto a fic...espero que estejam gostando, porque ainda vem muita coisa pela frente, e eu já tenho quase tudo na mente...rs...

**Bruna Granger Potter: **como ele sempre soube, caiu na Sonserina...rs...não podia ser outra...

**Miaka:** e a cumplicidade aumentou...rs...e aumenta a cada dia...é óbvio que uma amizade como essas (de tanto tempo) vira amor, de alguma forma e por parte de um dos dois...mas...bem, nada a declara...casa separada, estende os horizontes...rs...

**Chi Dieh:** Sarah? Satânica? Imagina, minina...rs...huahauahuahuahauha! Vai saber... nem eu sei ainda muito bem o que poderia significar o termo "satânica" nas condições da Sarah...mas enfim...

**NaiARiTa: **doidinha? Taí que eu também não sei o significado disso nas condições da Sarah...e a travessa foi apenas um lugar que a Sarah achou legal...rs...

**Marta Santos Weasley: **Sonserina Sonserina...a melhor casa de Hogwarts...rs...

**Rute Riddle:** vc bem sabe que melhora né? E a Sarah é mesmo perfeita...que bom que está gostando da fic e do que eu te mandei Rute...mas enfim, quero mais é ler a continuação da tua...

Então...até mais, com **Princesa Sarah**, cap 04.

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**


	4. Princesa Sarah

**Laços de Vida**

**Capítulo QUATRO**

**"Princesa Sarah"**

_"Então, minha princesa, tem aprendido muito?- o homem loiro, com postura imponente e fria abaixou-se perante a garotinha e sorriu limitadamente para ela."_

_"Estou aprendendo. Tenho lido...mamãe acha que eu ainda não sei ler, mas eu sei..."_

_"Sua mãe é uma Weasley pobretona, Sarah, não merece ouvidos. Seu pai também é um idiota, que perdeu mais do que ganhou ao se apaixonar e se casar com a amante de trouxas pobre e sem classe. Nenhum dos dois têm o direito de ter uma filha tão especial como você. Você merece muito mais do que essa vidinha de fracassos e perdas, Sarah. Você tem que fazer jus ao seu nome verdadeiro, ao sangue real que corre em suas veias. Tem que aprender a se impor e mostrar seus verdadeiros instintos e, principalmente, seus deveres. Você merece mais."_

_"Eu mereço?"_

_"Sim, Sarah. Olhe ao seu redor, você pode ser nova, considerada uma criança inocente e imatura, por vezes uma criancinha idiota, bobinha, sem noção das coisas. Mas você sabe que você é inteligente e pode muito mais do que qualquer um que conheça. Você pode ser mais do que o seu irmão idiota e sensível ligado à sua mãe mais idiota e sensível ainda. Você se sobressai ao seu irmão doente e problemático, medroso. Você pode, finalmente, ocupar o lugar que o seu pai fracassado deixou vago no império dos Malfoy. Você é mais, Sarah. Você será mais do que qualquer um possa imaginar. Você terá poder, inteligência e soberania, sobre todos. Será esperta e perspicaz, observadora, atenta e voraz, poderosa e todos temerão você."_

_"Terão medo de falar o meu nome?"_

_"Muito mais do que isso, minha querida princesa Sarah. O mundo terá medo de falar o seu nome, de pensar em você. Temerão o seu poder e só haverá dois grupos: os que te temem e os que estão ao seu lado, te servindo e idolatrando. Você tem um futuro, Sarah, cabe a você alcançá-lo. Não bastarão sonhos de criança, mimos de seus pais patéticos, briguinhas infantis com seus irmãos. É preciso mais. É preciso força, perspicácia. E saiba de uma coisa, Sarah."_

_"O quê?"_

_"Os fins sempre justificarão os meios. Não importa o seu destino, desde que você o alcance, não importando, de forma alguma, os meios dos quais você se utilizar. Tenha em mente que você será brilhante como nunca ninguém foi algum dia. Você será ainda mais brilhante e mais temida e respeitada do que aquele que um dia te chamará de 'filha'."_

_"Você vai me ensinar tudo isso?"_

_"Você saberá o momento certo para se juntar a mim. E eu tenho certeza que você fará a melhor escolha quando esta lhe for pedida."_

_"Vai me levar com você?"_

_"No momento certo, Sarah. Enquanto isso eu tenho certeza que você saberá o que fazer e como fazer.- a garotinha fitou profundamente os olhos do homem e sentiu-se segura."_

_"Eu te amo."_

_"O amor, além do medo, são as piores fraquezas que alguém pode ter, minha querida. Alguém temido não ama e não teme, apenas manipula e conquista, chega aonde quer chegar, sempre.- ele levantou-se e começou a se afastar- Eu virei quando for o momento, minha princesa Sarah."_

_"Obrigada, vovô Lúcio."_

Sarah sentiu-se imensamente segura com o último olhar que o homem loiro, a quem ela chamava de _'vovô Lúcio'_, lhe lançara. Estava feliz com tantas palavras e tantas oportunidades. Ser respeitada e temida. Um sonho. Não, a vida não é apenas sonhos...é muito mais do que isso...

"Sarah...acorda...- a contragosto, Sarah abriu os olhos e fitou o irmão. Sentiu-se imediatamente irritada."

"O que você quer, seu fracote?- ela o olhou de um modo que o fez tremer."

"Você está bem?- perguntou, ignorando o olhar- Estava se debatendo e falando coisas sem sentido..."

"Por que eu não estaria bem, Aidan?- ela soou fria- Anda, sai daqui! Agora que você me acordou eu quero ficar sozinha."

"Mas aqui também é o meu quarto."

"ERA o seu quarto, seu idiota! Eu não quero mais você aqui.- ela levantou-se e começou a empurrar o irmão para fora. Quando conseguiu, fechou a porta com força- SAI DAQUI, SEU FRACOTE!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Peter correu pelas escadas de Hogwarts e ouviu Kathy reclamar atrás de si. No entanto, ele não tinha tempo para ouvir as reclamações da amiga. Ele não tinha tempo, aliás, de ir para a Sala do diretor pelo caminho normal e menos perigoso, porque o assunto era muito importante para se perder tempo.

"Vamos pegar um atalho no próximo andar, Kathy, à esquerda.- ele olhou para trás e falou, sem parar de correr."

No terceiro andar, Peter e Kathy apanharam o corredor da esquerda e, então, o garoto falou rapidamente uma senha qualquer para o primeiro quadro que viu e este se abriu, dando visão para um outro corredor, de frente para a estátua de duas gárgulas.

"_Sorbet de Limão_!- as duas gárgulas moveram-se, dando espaço a uma escada circular, que Peter subiu rapidamente."

"Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Potter, boa noite aos dois, estava mesmo esperando por vocês!- o diretor disse, de um modo muito calmo e sereno, olhando para as duas crianças atentamente, sob os oclinhos dourados de meia lua."

""""""""""""""""""

Gina não sabia exatamente o que pensar quando sentia a frieza estampada no olhar de Sarah. Ela não sabia se a indiferença era para ela ou para qualquer um que a olhasse. Ela também não entendia a distância da filha ou mesmo a sua individualidade. Sarah tinha apenas quatro anos, mas Gina sempre soubera, desde o início, que ela seria uma criança diferente. Ela só não sabia que toda essa diferença (ou indiferença) se mostraria tão cedo.

Quanto a isso ela tinha medo. Não sabia como poderia ser dali em diante, o que aconteceria, ou quais seriam os reais efeitos de palavras tão distantes sobre Sarah. E, o pior, ela não sabia como impedir que algo de ruim acontecesse.

"Você notou algo diferente na Sarah, Draco?"

"Fora as perguntas insistentes?- Gina afirmou- o olhar dela está estranho e ela está distante..."

"Você acha que..."

"Eu espero que não, meu amor. Eu realmente espero que seja algo passageiro, e não algo relacionado a isso. Eu quero acreditar que tudo vai dar certo e terminar bem."

"Mamãe...papai...- Aidan apareceu na porta do quarto dos pais- Sarah não quer deixar eu entrar no quarto.- Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha. Draco fez um sinal para ela, indicando que cuidaria de tudo."

Aidan foi até Gina e sentou-se perto dela, na cama, balançando as perninhas no ar e olhando atentamente para a mãe.

"O que está acontecendo com a Sarah, mamãe?"

"Você sabe de alguma coisa, Aidan?"

"Ela fala coisas estranhas, me olha esquisito e conversa com alguém durante a noite. Ela me dá medo."

"Nós vamos ver o que está acontecendo com a Sarah, meu anjinho, e ela vai voltar a ser como era antes."

"""""""""""""""""""""

"Sarah Malfoy, abra logo essa porta se não quiser complicar as coisas pra você, mocinha!- Draco falou com a voz enérgica e relativamente brava."

"Eu não vou abrir. Não quero ver ninguém. Quero ficar sozinha!"

"Ótimo! Você pediu, mocinha! _Alorromora!_- a porta se abriu e bateu na parede."

Draco entrou e viu Sarah sentada na cama, abraçada aos joelhos, com os olhos atentos num livro à sua frente. Ele apanhou o livro e ela reclamou.

"_Sonhos da Magia, Presságios do Sono e Conversas através de Sonhos_- ele leu e olhou seriamente para a filha- Isso não é livro para você, Sarah. Sua mãe e eu já separamos todos os livros da Biblioteca que você e Aidan podem pegar, e até onde eu sei, este não consta na lista de mais lidos."

"Esse livro não é da Biblioteca.- ela falou, um tanto mal humorada."

"Ah, então não é daqui de casa? Então onde você o conseguiu?"

"Me deram."

"Quem te deu, Sarah? Com quem você anda conversando?"

"Você me prometeu, pai.- Sarah fitou os olhos do pai e Draco assustou-se com a indiferença e frieza estampadas no olhar da filha- Você me prometeu e não cumpriu.- e a voz dela saía com extremo rancor."

"O que foi que eu prometi, Sarah?"

"Você prometeu me mostrar uma foto do vovô, e você não cumpriu. Então eu mesma fui atrás dele, para saber como ele é."

"Seu avô está morto, Sarah, não tem como você _'ir atrás dele'_.- Draco mediu as palavras e tentou não se exaltar."

"Vovô Lúcio não está morto. Ele vem falar comigo e eu o vejo sempre. Ele me trouxe esse livro, disse que um dia vai me levar pra ficar com ele, e eu quero ir."

"Sarah, entenda uma coisa- Draco abaixou-se diante da filha e, mesmo estranho o olhar dela, fitou seus olhos escuros e, no momento, frios e sombrios- seu avô morreu há muito tempo. Os mortos não voltam, meu amor, e as pessoas más não têm nem mesmo a opção de retornar como fantasmas se a sua intenção for má."

"É MENTIRA! VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO! VOVÔ LÚCIO DISSE QUE VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA FRACASSADO QUE PERDEU TUDO QUANDO NÃO OBEDECEU ELE. ELE DISSE QUE A MAMÃE ERA UMA POBRETONA FEIA QUE TE TIROU DO CAMINHO, UMA WEASLEY POBRE E SEM CLASSE AMANTE DE TROUXAS!- Draco prendeu a respiração e contou até dez, mas não adiantou muito. O modo como Sarah falava, tão esnobe e fria, e com tanto preconceito, deixavam-no irritado e bravo."

"SARAH WEASLEY MALFOY! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, MOCINHA, PARA FALAR DESSE MODO SOBRE A SUA MÃE? E COM QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE REBAIXAR A SUA MÃE COMO VOCÊ FEZ AGORA, E TAMBÉM NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE DAR OUVIDOS A UMA PESSOA QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE, SABE-SE LÁ ONDE OUVIU FALAR DELE E QUE, PRINCIPALMENTE, ESTÁ MORTA! ENTENDEU BEM? M-O-R-T-A!"

"ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO E ELE VAI VIR ME BUSCAR, VOCÊ VAI VER QUANDO EU DESAPARECER DESSA CASA DE FRACASSADOS!- Sarah parecia uma adulta falando, com muita raiva, embora transmitisse certa imponência. Draco lembrou-se de todas as vezes que seu pai falara daquele modo com ele, e aquilo o irritou profundamente."

"CALA A BOCA, SARAH!"

"EU ODEIO VOCÊ E ODEIO TODOS NESSA CASA! VOU EMBORA E VOU SER FORTE E...- Draco mais uma vez contou até dez, e mais uma vez não adiantou muita coisa. Ele ergueu a mão, que tremia imensamente."

"Draco...NÃO!- a voz de Gina soou forte, embora assustada. Sarah e Draco olharam para a mulher parada na porta, olhando paralisada a cena que se seguia."

Gina ouvira cada grito e cada palavra venenosa que Sarah tinha dito. Não culpava Draco por quase ter perdido o controle, mas mesmo assim não poderia permitir qualquer ato de agressão. E duvidava que o marido fosse bater na filha, mesmo ele tendo erguido a mão e posto em posição de bater.

"Eu não sei mesmo de onde você tirou tantas idéias estúpidas, Sarah.- ela começou calmamente, abaixando-se diante da filha e fitando seus olhos, suportando, com dor, a frieza e as lembranças de seu pior fantasma- E eu sinto muito que você esteja desse jeito, tão inconformada, caluniando e acusando. Nós não te ensinamos nada disso, Sarah...onde está, na verdade, a minha Sarah?- Gina segurou as lágrimas por alguns instantes."

"Sua Sarah morreu, junto com o vovô Lúcio do papai.- ela soou venenosa e suas palavras cortaram o coração de Gina, fazendo com que as lágrimas invadissem seu rosto. Draco aproximou-se da mulher e abraçou-a, levando-a para fora do quarto, sentindo-a chorar em seu ombro."

"Pense muito bem no que você acabou de fazer, mocinha. Quando você tiver se arrependido disso você vai poder sair daqui, enquanto isso, castigo!"

"Eu não vou me arrepender!"

"Você se lembra da história da princesa presa na torre?- relutantemente a garotinha confirmou."

"No final a princesa é libertada pelo príncipe."

"Nessa história não há príncipes, Sarah. E o final é diferente da história. E sabe quem é a princesa presa na torre?- Sarah ficou calada- Você.- Draco, num passe de mágicas, fez quase tudo no quarto desaparecer. Deixou apenas a cama e o abajur. Não havia livros ou brinquedos, apenas Sarah e seus pensamentos. Logo depois trancou a porta com magia."

Ele apanhou Gina no colo, sentindo-a mole em seus braços, e levou-a para o quarto, onde Aidan permanecia sentado na cama, cabisbaixo e choroso.

"Mamãe está bem?- Aidan perguntou, preocupado, vendo o pai colocar a mãe na cama."

"Ela vai ficar, Aidan, se você me ajudar a cuidar dela.- Aidan sorriu e abraçou a mãe, sentindo o braço dela abraçá-lo também."

"Vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe."

"Eu espero que sim, meu amor."

"Papai e eu estamos aqui e vamos cuidar de você. Não se preocupa com a Sarah, ela é chata assim mesmo, mas vai ver daqui a pouco ela melhora."

"Então, Aidan, você quer dormir conosco hoje?- o garotinho postou-se entre os braços da mãe, enquanto Draco abraçava Gina por trás- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor, eu prometo que vou te proteger, está bem?- ele sussurrou no ouvido da mulher, ao que ela virou um pouco o rosto."

"Ele vai voltar, Draco?"

"Eu não sei, meu amor. O que eu posso dizer é que não importa quem seja, ou o que quer que seja, que deseja fazer mal a algum de nós, não será páreo para o amor e os laços que nós desenvolvemos. Laços eternos, lembra?- ela deu um sorriso fraco."

"Obrigada, Draco, por você estar aqui comigo..."

"Eu te amo e estarei sempre com você, meu amor.- ele sussurrou, ao que a voz de Peter ecoou na sua mente."

_"Eu te amo e estarei sempre com você, mamãe."_

Ela não soube bem porque, mas tais palavras, tanto as de Draco como as de Peter, a fizeram se sentir segura e, de alguma forma, sem medo de qualquer um que quisesse atrapalhar a felicidade dela.

E, por mais que ela não acreditasse agora, ela queria crer que tudo acabaria bem e que sua família continuaria sendo feliz como estava sendo há tantos anos. O medo de perder algum deles ou, de sua felicidade ser afetada de alguma forma, foi se dissipando aos poucos, quando o medo foi dando lugar ao cansaço, ao sono.

Gina adormeceu abraçada ao filho e ao marido, e tinha o pensamento em Peter, os três homens que ela mais amava em toda a sua vida e que, acontecesse o que for, viesse qualquer um, eles estariam ali para protegê-la ou lutar com ela, com amor, sobretudo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Peter não conseguia entender toda aquela situação. Ou talvez, não quisesse entender. O fato é que, naquele momento, ele estava com medo que alguém pudesse fazer mal à sua família.

Não gostara nem um pouco de ter lido o nome _Lúcio Malfoy_ no mapa do Maroto, e sentira algo estranho quando o fizera. Sempre soubera que o pai do seu pai não fora boa pessoa, que era malvado e passara a odiar o filho quando este assumira seu amor por uma Weasley. O mais intrigante, no entanto, era ter acreditado que o avô estava morto há anos e, do nada, ele aparecer na orla da Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts.

"Sr. Malfoy, o senhor está me ouvindo?"

"Peter..."

"Sim, claro, Peter...por favor, tente entender que a situação não é algo que tenhamos previsto. Para todos Lúcio Malfoy estava morto, assassinado pelo próprio Voldemort durante a guerra. Todos vimos o corpo dele, há vários anos quando o mestre dele caiu. É uma surpresa para mim também que ele esteja vivo."

"O senhor ficou sabendo disso hoje também?"

"No mesmo momento que você, Peter. Caso não saiba, eu tenho meus modos de ver tudo o que acontece em Hogwarts e ter visto Lúcio Malfoy parado na orla me surpreendeu. O fato é que teremos que lidar com a situação com cautela. Preciso pedir pra você que não conte ainda para sua mãe, será um choque para ela saber que uma das pessoas que mais a fizeram sofrer, no passado, ainda está viva. E o pior será quando ela souber a que propósito essa pessoa voltou."

"Tem a ver com a Sarah, não tem?"

"Sim, Peter, receio que a Sarah seja a peça principal dessa história. Há muito tempo a história da pequena princesa Sarah está escrita, e receio não haver modos de mudar esse destino."

"Tem que haver. Mamãe me contou parte dessa história, e eu disse que não acreditava que não poderia haver um modo de mudar tudo isso. Falei pra ela que para todo feitiço há um contra-feitiço."

"Não se trata apenas de um feitiço, Peter. É uma maldição."

"Que se dane se é uma maldição, diretor. O passado não pode simplesmente estragar toda uma vida por causa de uma maldição. Maldições são lendas, crenças. Eu posso ser uma criança, mas eu também entendo de algumas coisas. Uma maldição, diretor, é uma forma de transmitir o ódio que uma pessoa tem por outra, é uma blasfêmia, ofensiva e ultrajante. Eu só quero que o senhor saiba, que não importa o que todos digam, eu não vou deixar que um bruxo idiota do passado, que um dia tentou dominar o mundo com a sua psicose, tente estragar a felicidade da minha família, e principalmente da minha mãe, que é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo, com palavras, blefes ou como o senhor quiser chamar.- Peter terminou e Dumbledore admirou-se com a força do garoto e sorriu."

"Você tem força, Peter, e será disso que sua mãe vai precisar daqui pra frente. Força e, principalmente, amor e confiança."

Peter, num instante, sentiu-se seguro de si, mas no segundo seguinte, sentiu-se dominado por medo e insegurança, e percebeu que não era ele que sentia isso, mas sim a sua mãe. Havia também dor e lágrimas, e Peter gostaria de, nesse momento, poder abraçar a mãe e dizer o quanto a amava e que estaria ao seu lado protegendo-a, e soube no mesmo instante que o pai diria isso para ela, e que Aidan a faria se sentir melhor.

"Eu te amo e estarei sempre com você, mamãe.- ele sussurrou baixinho para si, mas teve a certeza que a mãe o ouvira e, no momento, se sentia melhor e mais segura, diante do amor que os três homens Malfoy's de sua vida estavam lhe dando e lhe dariam sempre."

"Lembre-se sempre de uma coisa, Peter, não importa o que acontecer, use sempre o seu amor pela sua família como sua principal arma. O amor pode tudo, vence tudo e, como já foi provado, ultrapassa qualquer barreira posta na sua frente. Com amor, ganha-se força, confiança e se vence a maldade e a inveja. Pessoas como Lúcio Malfoy, ou mesmo Voldemort, diriam que amor e medo são fraquezas, mas eles não sabem que não acreditar nessas duas forças foi a ruína deles. O amor é tudo, Peter, e o medo é cautela. Lembre-se sempre disso e passe isso para todos."

""""""""""""""""""""""

A senhora idosa parou diante da porta da luxuosa mansão e entrou, sendo guiada por um dos empregados da casa até a sala, de onde algumas mulheres mais jovens já saíam.

"Certo, caso você seja selecionada entraremos em contato.- a voz grossa, evidentemente a de um homem, soou um pouco distante e cansada."

Ela aproximou-se do meio da sala, onde um casal estava sentado no sofá, diante de um mulher, aparentemente sendo entrevistada. A mulher levantou-se e saiu, passando pela senhora idosa.

Virgínia olhou ao redor e parou os olhos na senhora que acabara de chegar. Sorriu para ela e teve um sorriso bondoso de volta, além de um olhar amigável. Por um instante Gina pensou já conhecer aquele sorriso e aquele olhar a sua vida toda.

"Por favor, aproxime-se- ela falou, acenando para a senhora- Seu nome, por favor."

"Dora Jacobs."

"Idade.- perguntou Draco, sem olhar para a mulher e com a voz muito cansada."

"69"

"Alguma experiência como babá? Já cuidou de alguma criança?- Dora pareceu pensar durante um minuto."

"Meu último trabalho foi em um orfanato. Gosto de crianças."

"Ótimo- Draco falou de repente, olhando para a mulher- está contratada."

"Amor...- Virgínia olhou-o, misturando um olhar reprovativo, diante do ato de Draco e carinhoso, pedindo que ele tivesse mais calma."

"Certo, caso você seja selecionada entraremos em contato.- ele tomou um tom quase mórbido e cansado, mecânico, fazendo Gina rir- Está dispensada.- a mulher levantou-se e foi guiada à porta de saída.- ela me pareceu perfeita."

"Gostei dela também, me pareceu confiável, mas vamos analisar direitinho, ok?"

"Mas ela me pareceu perfeita.- ele reclamou, caindo exaurido no sofá, com a cabeça no colo da mulher."

**N/Rbc: **Desculpa a demora, gente, mas é que ocorreram uns probleminhas com meu pc, só pra variar, e ele não queria gravar nada em disquete, ou quando grava não abria em outros computadores...daí já viu...o bom foi que deu pra aumentar um pouquinho esse capítulo e botar uma partezinha a mais, que vai fazer sentido em alguma parte da história e deu pra eu adiantar um pouco a fic, que já está no capítulo 9...e to quase terminando...então fará todo o sentido do mundo e tudo será esclarecido. Não pretendo demorar com o próximo capítulo...**Conversas e Duelos**...

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e, só pra variar também, ositetá enjoado de novo...também não consegui postar agradecimentos, mas enfim, valeu a todas as reviews...

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**


	5. Conversas e Duelos

Laços de Vida

Capítulo CINCO

**"Conversas e Duelos"**

_"Pai...?- Draco apagou o fogo e retirou a panela de cima do fogão, derramou o macarrão no escorredor e olhou para Peter- ...como é Hogwarts?"_

_Ele apontou a mesa para o filho e pediu que ele sentasse, em seguida sentou-se de frente para o filho e fitou os olhos brilhantes e ansiosos do garoto._

_"É o lugar mais mágico do mundo, Peter.- Draco falou com um sorriso- É um lugar perfeito, onde eu posso afirmar que o medo não precisa existir. Está certo, você pode Ter um pouco de medo enquanto estiver andando pelos corredores durante a madrugada, mas não porque é escuro e tudo, mas porque você pode ser pego pelo zelador. Mas aí é que está, o máximo que pode acontecer é você ser apanhado e receber uma detenção. Não há o perigo de ser expulso porque Dumbledore não expulsa alunos por andarem pelos corredores em horários inadequados, ou ele teria que expulsar a maioria dos alunos, mas não conte isso a ninguém, ok?- o garoto sorriu."_

_"Eu estou eufórico para ir a Hogwarts. Sempre achei que lá fosse o melhor lugar do mundo, mas agora eu tenho a certeza de que realmente é."_

_"Agora falta bem pouco, Peter. Mas não se apresse quanto às coisas, ok? Não queira fazer mais coisas do que você é capaz e não se importe com algumas pessoas. Hogwarts é o melhor lugar do mundo, mas até nos lugares mais perfeitos, há pessoas mesquinhas e infantis, que só pensam no seu próprio nariz. Eu digo isso porque eu já fui uma dessas pessoas, e só agora eu percebo isso."_

_"Você mudou por causa da mamãe?"_

_"Na verdade, a sua mãe me mudou, Peter. Desde que nos beijamos pela primeira vez ela despertou em mim um sentimento que me desafiou por muito tempo. Eu juro que tentei lutar contra ele, mas não resisti aos encantos de Virgínia Weasley. Por acaso, acho que você tem notado que ela vai realmente sentir sua falta, não é?"_

_"Sim, ela tem andado cabisbaixa nessas férias. Sei que é porque eu vou pra Hogwarts..."_

_"Não é porque você vai pra Hogwarts. Você não imagina como ela está feliz por causa disso. O que a incomoda é o fato de ter que se afastar do filho dela, com quem sempre foi tão ligada. Mas não se preocupe, isso vai passar, ela só precisa se acostumar melhor com a idéia. É sempre difícil se separar dos filhos e perceber que eles cresceram...então, mais alguma pergunta?"_

_"Como se beija uma garota?- Draco prendeu a respiração."_

_"Você pretende beijar alguma garota, Peter?- ele fez uma certa cara de nojo."_

_"Não, pai! Eu só quero saber."_

_"Bem, não tem como explicar como se beija uma garota...não se aprende, digo, não tem uma técnica...embora dizem que chupar laranja ou tentar pegar gelo num copo d'água usando a língua, seja algo bem parecido. Eu não acho. Beijar alguém é bem mais intenso e especial, é coisa de momento, de química, de olhares... tem todo um jogo de 'sedução' por assim dizer, e eu não acredito que eu estou dizendo isso pro meu filho de onze anos...- Peter riu."_

_"E como foi o primeiro beijo de vocês...- Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha."_

_"Foi à força, ou seja, não teve nada a ver com o que eu acabei de dizer. Não teve troca de olhares, momento especial e muito menos química. Foi depois que eu apostei com um amigo que eu poderia beijar qualquer garota de Hogwarts.- ele falou, com um certo sorriso- Ela me bateu em seguida. Foi mais ou menos do tipo..."_

_" __Draco barrou Gina no meio de um corredor vazio, impedindo-a de prosseguir seu caminho para a aula da McGonagall. A seguir puxou-a para dentro da sala mais próxima, que ao que ele percebeu era a Sala de Astronomia._

_"O que você quer, Malfoy?- ela perguntou, sem muita paciência."_

_"Você?"_

_"Não seja estúpido, Malfoy, e desembucha logo."_

_"Eu já disse, eu quero você."_

_"A sério? E desde quando você tem tanto bom gosto? Até ontem era dos piores, enquanto você beijava a Changalinha, ou melhor, comia a Changalinha na frente de todo mundo."_

_"Então você anda me espiando, é?"_

_"Se 'espiar' significa ver o que certas pessoas fazem em público, sim, eu ando te espiando...e toda Hogwarts também."_

_Draco colocou um braço de cada lado da cabeça de Gina e aproximou seu rosto do dela._

_"O que você pretende fazer, Malfoy?"_

_"Te beijar, não é óbvio?"_

_"E o que te faz pensar que eu quero te beijar?"_

_"Você mesma vai me responder isso, mas depois.- dizendo isso ele colou seus lábios aos dela."_

_Gina tentou resistir no início, cerrando seus lábios e impedindo um beijo mais profundo. No entanto, por mais que não quisesse admitir, o cheiro de Draco era entorpecente e, em poucos segundos, a impediu de raciocinar direito._

_Além do mais, o mínimo gosto que a garota sentia dos lábios de Draco era suficiente para ela querer saber o real sabor do beijo dele. E aquilo fez com que ela cedesse à pressão dos lábios dele e ao toque de suas mãos em sua cintura._

_Segundos depois, quando Gina se tocou do que fazia, afastou-o bruscamente do seu corpo, cerrou o punho e enterrou-o no nariz de Draco, com toda a força que foi capaz de reunir, visto suas pernas estarem bambas, efeito do beijo, e, estranhamente, seu coração estar acelerado, e ela não queria acreditar que era efeito do beijo, e sim da adrenalina liberada por ter beijado ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. _

_"Você me bate e eu te beijo, ruivinha.- ele falou, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Seu nariz sangrava muito, mas ele não tentou estancar o sangue- E por acaso, você beija muito bem."_

_"Nunca mais encoste em mim, Malfoy!- ela falou, apontando um dedo acusadoramente para o garoto, enquanto a outra mão tentava limpar a boca de possíveis 'dejetos' deixados por Draco- Você me paga, seu imbecil!"_

_"Com sexo e beijos, certo.- ele falou, dessa vez tentando fazer o sangue parar de escorrer. Draco viu Gina sair irritada da sala de astronomia. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, satisfeito pelo beijo, e até mesmo pelo murro que levara. Valera à pena, afinal." "_

_"Eu nunca fiquei sabendo o que ela sentiu com aquele beijo. É um caso a se perguntar pra ela.- Peter ria da cara abobada do pai."_

_"Êxtase...falta de ar...tontura...meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca e eu não queria acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido e, o pior, que eu tinha gostado e estava pensando em como repetir a dose.- a voz de Gina soou num sussurro ao pé do ouvido de Draco."_

_"Você sabia que ela estava atrás de mim, não sabia?- Draco perguntou para o filho, que confirmou com a cabeça, ainda rindo muito- E por que você não me falou?- ele virou-se para a mulher e sorriu, agarrando-a pela cintura e fazendo-a sentar-se no seu colo- Oi, amor...estava contando como foi o nosso primeiro beijo pro nosso filho..."_

_"Eu sei, eu ouvi tudinho...e você contou exatamente como eu me lembrava que tinha sido."_

_"Você sentiu mesmo tudo aquilo?"_

_"Ahan.- ela respondeu, lançando um olhar intenso ao marido- Por que você acha que uma semana depois eu te procurei e acabei provocando uma situação propícia para um novo beijo?"_

_"Você é sacana."_

_"Eu...? Não fui eu que me agarrei à força."_

_"Certo, eu estou saindo.- Peter falou, e os pais não ouviram- Certo, também não precisam me escutar.- ele falou com graça e, antes de sair da cozinha, ainda pôde ver um intenso e apaixonado beijo entre os pais."_

As lembranças voaram e ele não pôde deixar com esse maravilhoso pensamento, que proporcionara-lhe um momento tão especial.

_"Carta novamente?- a garota perguntou, espichando-se sobre o ombro de Peter para ler o que ele escrevia."_

_"Sim, para o meu pai. Quero saber como minha mãe está. Na última carta ele apenas disse que não sabia...o que é estranho."_

_"Você gosta mesmo da atmosfera familiar, não é? Vejo o quanto você tem admiração pela sua família e que faria de tudo para protegê-la."_

_"Com certeza. Minha família é a coisa mais importante da minha vida, e a minha mãe, bem a minha mãe é uma parte de mim, ou eu sou uma parte dela, então, não tem como explicar o que eu sinto por ela."_

_"Eu acho que eu nunca vou entender como é essa relação com a sua mãe. Parece ser tão intensa e...única..."_

_"E é, não tenha dúvidas.- Peter enrolou o pergaminho e amarrou na pata da coruja que estava ao seu lado- Entregue-a somente a Draco Malfoy, ok?- a coruja piou e saiu voando."_

_Peter sentou-se no sofá e espreguiçou-se demoradamente. Olhou para a amiga, ao seu lado e, de repente, sentiu seu coração acelerado. Ele não estranhou, não daquela vez, já que não era a primeira que acontecia quando olhava para a garota, tão bonita._

_Era bom sentar-se ao lado dela e apenas apreciar sua companhia. Era bom olhar para ela e sentir seu coração descompassar e parecer querer sair do peito, e sua respiração falhar e, de repente, ele ficar tímido ao lado dela, e gaguejar, e ficar constrangido._

_"O que você tem, Peter?- ela perguntou, notando a expressão engraçada no rosto dele."_

_"Eu...? Eu...não tenho nada...é, não tenho nada..."_

_"Você está estranho ultimamente."_

_"Eu não estou estranho- ele falou, aproximando-se um pouco dela e tocando sua face- eu só estou me sentindo...um pouco bobo...nessa situação...- houve um minuto de silêncio. Um minuto constrangedor de silêncio, em que nenhum dos dois falou nada."_

_"Então...- ela falou, sem fitá-lo."_

_"Então..."_

_"Pois é..."_

_"É...- ele parou e sentiu-se um idiota por não ter nenhum controle sobre a situação- ...eu...eu provavelmente não saiba se esse é o momento certo..."_

_"Eu também não sei..."_

_"Mas...a questão é...bem, o fato é que...a verdade é que eu acho...bem...você já deve ter entendido..."_

_"Não, eu não estou entendendo nada, Peter...- ele suspirou profundamente e aproximou seu rosto do dela."_

_Selou os seus lábios aos dela, num beijo gentil e carinhoso, seu primeiro beijo, com a garota que gostava. Seu coração acelerou ainda mais e a sensação de borboletas no estômago era maravilhosa, e ficou ainda mais quando sentiu que ela retribuía o seu beijo, com tanta intensidade quanto ele._

_Ele afastou seu rosto do dela e fitou seus olhos, que brilhavam. Ela estava corada e ele acabou por corar também. Peter desviou o olhar e sentiu as mãos suarem. Seu coração continuava acelerado, mas agora não era realmente bom, estava apreensivo, e as borboletas no estômago começava a incomodar. Tinha feito algo errado ou só o silêncio constrangedor que ajudava na atmosfera pesada?_

_"Desculpa, Anna, se eu não devia ter feito isso. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu quis fazer isso."_

_"Não, tudo bem, eu gostei...- Anna olhou para Peter e sorriu, e ele retribuiu o sorriso com um brilho lindo nos olhos."_

"Peter...?- Peter piscou algumas vezes e olhou para quem o chamara- Em que você estava pensando?"

"Numa conversa que eu tive com meu pai antes de vir para Hogwarts...quando ele me contou sobre a magia da escola e sobre o primeiro beijo entre ele e minha mãe."

"Você esteve muito tempo parado aí, está perdendo o passeio...- Kathy aproximou-se do amigo e sentou-se ao lado dele na rocha. Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, observando a Casa dos Gritos coberta de neve à frente deles- Está mesmo preocupado, não é?"

"Não imagina o quanto, Kathy. Você não sabe o quanto eu me martirizo a cada dia por estar mentindo pra minha mãe. Lá em casa está tudo tão esquisito...meus pais brigam constantemente, mamãe deixou a Faculdade e passou a Galeria pro meu avô Lupin, Aidan está de novo internado no hospital, Sarah está no internato há dois anos...está tudo diferente..."

"Você não está mentindo pra sua mãe, Peter."

"Como não? Kathy, faz dois anos que eu sei que meu avô está vivo e até hoje minha mãe não sabe disso. Meu pai sabe, Dumbledore sabe, meus avós Narcisa e Lupin sabem. Todos sabem, menos a minha mãe. E eu sempre me senti no dever de contar pra ela, mas não me deixam..."

"Isso não é uma mentira, Peter. É uma omissão. É diferente."

"Omissão é mentira, Kathy, de alguma forma é. E eu odeio isso. Como as pessoas acham que eu me sinto por mentir justo pra minha mãe. Que inferno!"

Kathy passou o braço por cima do ombro do amigo e deixou que ele a abraçasse com força, tentando se acalmar.

"Você vai ver que vai ficar tudo bem, Peter. Vamos tentar esquecer isso e vamos aproveitar o último passeio a Hogsmeade antes de voltarmos pra casa no Natal, ok?"

Dois anos na vida de alguém poderiam mudar muita coisa. No entanto, na vida de uma família, mudariam muito mais.

Peter, por exemplo, carregava diariamente o peso de um segredo que escondia da pessoa que mais amava na vida. Descobrira, aos onze anos, que o avô, pai de seu pai, estava vivo. E agora, aos treze, ainda tentava descobrir um jeito de impedir que esse segredo afetasse ainda mais a sua família.

""""""""""""""""""""

Draco parou o carro e apoiou a cabeça no volante, suspirando longamente.

"Não podemos continuar assim.- ele falou, num tom sério- Isso está desgastando a nossa ralação, Virgínia.- Gina olhou-o mas permaneceu calada- E você não ajuda com o seu silêncio."

"Eu não tenho nada pra falar.- ela disse simplesmente."

"Não tem nada pra falar?- ele olhou indignado para a mulher- Certo, Virgínia, faz dois meses que você não tem nada pra falar comigo, e quando tem é alguma crítica ou início de briga. Faz dois anos que você vem tendo uma opinião errada a meu respeito. Não era você quem me conhecia melhor do que eu mesmo? Então você deveria saber que tudo o que eu faço é visando o seu bem e o bem dos meus filhos."

"Me separar da minha filha não é o meu bem, Draco."

"Você não percebia mesmo o modo como Sarah estava te tratando, não é? Ou não percebia ou não se importava."

"Não me importava."

"Se importava sim, Virgínia. A dor estava claramente expressa nos seus olhos. O fato de ser mãe e amar os filhos acima de todas as coisas não significa se martirizar eternamente por causa de um deles, Virgínia. Talvez você não tenha percebido, mas Aidan sentiu muito a sua falta quando você ficou semanas, meses, brigando comigo pra trazer a Sarah de volta pra casa. Peter, você se lembra dele? Peter tem reclamado muito porque você não manda cartas pra ele. Sabe quando foi a última vez que você mandou uma carta pra ele, Virgínia? Faça as contas. Estamos em dezembro, as aulas dele começaram em setembro."

"Eu...eu não mandei cartas pra ele esse semestre."

"Ah, então agora você se lembra que tem um filho que te ama como não ama mais ninguém? Eu quem tenho que contar com minhas próprias palavras como você está, Virgínia. E sabe o que eu conto pro Peter? Que eu não sei como você está, porque você não me conta como você está. Você não conversa comigo, não me olha mais como me olhava antes, e parece nem mesmo se adequar mais aos meus braços quando vamos dormir. Fico pensando se você ainda me ama, mas mais do que isso, fico pensando se você não esqueceu dos seus filhos.- Gina olhou para o marido, arrependida."

"Me desculpe, Draco...me desculpe...mas eu não sei o que acontece comigo..."

"Se você me contar, meu amor, nós poderemos descobrir juntos. Se você contar pro Peter, tenho certeza que ele vai poder ajudar, porque só ele sabe melhor como você se sente."

"Desde que tudo isso começou...mudou tanto...tudo mudou e parece ter fugido ao meu controle."

"Nada fugiu, Virgínia, você que não acompanhou, e quando quis acompanhar, viu que já tinha perdido muita coisa.- Gina considerou profundamente as palavras do marido."

"Draco, me faz um favor?- Draco sorriu para ela- Me leva no hospital para eu ver o Aidan. E me consegue um pergaminho e uma pena para eu escrever uma carta para o Peter."

"Tudo o que você quiser, meu amor."

Draco, depois de vários meses, viu novamente o sorriso sereno e calmo de Gina, emoldurando seu rosto. Durante muito tempo ele não soube o que fazer diante da situação isolada e fechada de Gina, sem saber o que acontecia com ela.

E Gina, por um tempo que ela não soube precisar quanto, esteve presa ao seu próprio mundo, e por instantes preciosos esquecera-se de olhar o mundo ao redor, esqueceu-se de dar atenção aos filhos pelo simples fato de, há dois anos, quando tudo começara, Draco ter posto Sarah num internato.

"Draco...por que mesmo você botou a Sarah no internato?"

"Nós vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde, meu amor. Agora vamos nos ater a Aidan e Peter, está bem?"

""""""""""""""""""""

_"Querido Peter,_

_eu sinto muito por todo esse tempo, meu amor. Sinto mesmo. Desculpe por não ter estado com você, mesmo que em carta, por todos esses meses. Sinto que perde tanto de sua vida durante esse tempo, que infelizmente não vou poder resgatar, e me culpo por isso._

_Não sei o que tem acontecido comigo e, por um instante, tive a esperança de você poder me ajudar. Sei que parece estranho, pedir logo a sua ajuda, mas seu pai me falou uma coisa muito certa hoje. Você é a pessoa que mais sabe sobre o que eu estou sentindo._

_Ultimamente tem sido como se tudo tivesse fugido ao meu controle, se tudo tivesse sido revirado e eu não soubesse como lidar com nada. Seu pai me fez enxergar várias coisas hoje e, depois de tanto tempo, sinto que as coisas podem finalmente melhorar. Hoje, mesmo sem ele ter dito com palavras, eu pude ler no olhar dele o que ele queria me dizer. _

_Ele me disse que duas pessoas maduras, em verdadeiro amor, ajudam-se mutuamente a se tornarem mais livres, mais plenas, mais completas. E eu finalmente redescobri o poder de um olhar carinhoso e apaixonado do seu pai._

_Me prendi demais ao problema da Sarah, de acordo com seu pai. Sim, hoje ele botou diversas verdades na minha cabeça e me fez enxergar a realidade que eu deveria estar vivendo, mas que por algum motivo me desviei._

_Há dois anos, quando seu pai botou a Sarah no internato, tão longe de mim, eu senti como se tudo tivesse acabado. Não tudo, mas como se eu não pudesse me afastar dela porque só comigo ela estaria segura. Eu me inconformei, me isolei...me esqueci. Errei._

_Desculpe por tudo e qualquer coisa, não foi a minha intenção machucar ninguém._

_Te espero para o Natal em casa._

_Como amor,_

_Mamãe._

_Fico feliz por você estar tão feliz com a garota que você gosta, meu amor._

_Te amo muito e sempre estarei com você, daqui por diante."_

Peter passou os olhos diversas vezes pela letra caligráfica da mãe, só então percebendo o quanto estava com saudade de suas palavras.

"Sua mãe está bem?"

"Agora eu sinto que vai ficar.- Peter olhou para Kathy, Anna e Haward- Vocês vão passar o Natal em casa, certo?- os três confirmaram- Que acham de depois irem lá pra minha casa? Pode ser divertido...podemos passar o ano novo lá."

"Pra mim não tem problema."

"Você é de casa, Kathy.- Peter falou, com um sorriso- Vocês?"

"Vou falar com meus pais...eles vão deixar.- Haward falou."

"Anna?"

"Sem problemas..."

Peter afastou-se do grupo, correndo rumo à rua principal de Hogsmeade. Parou na primeira loja de presentes e entrou. Precisaria comprar presentes para os pais, os irmãos e os três melhores amigos, e sabia exatamente o que comprar para cada um deles.

""""""""""""""""""""

Gina sentiu vontade de chorar ao ver a figura frágil de Aidan, deitada na cama, adormecida. O rostinho do garoto estava pálido e a respiração era forçada e descompassada.

Sentiu-se impotente diante do estado do filho, e aquilo doía ainda mais dentro de si, somada à dor de ter se afastado tanto dele, de não ter lhe dado a atenção necessária.

"Obrigada por você estar comigo, Draco."

"Por que você diz isso, meu amor?"

"Porque você cuido dos nossos filhos enquanto eu não fui capaz de fazer isso.- ela falou, com a voz chorosa, enquanto Draco a abraçava carinhosamente- Eu senti falta desse abraço."

"Eu senti falta de você, Vi, muita falta.- nesse momento Aidan abriu os olhos e sorriu para a imagem abraçada dos pais."

"Vocês estão bem agora?- ele perguntou- Mamãe está bem?"

"Mamãe está bem, meu amor- Gina sentou-se ao lado da cama de Aidan e deu um beijo no rosto dele- E eu estou aqui com você agora."

"Não vai mais sair?"

"Nunca mais, eu prometo."

"E quando eu vou sair daqui, mamãe? Eu não quero mais ficar nesse hospital..."

"Em breve, meu amor. Você só precisa melhorar um pouquinho, ok?- Aidan sorriu antes de dar um breve selinho na mãe."

"""""""""""""""""

"Meu pai mandou uma carta- Peter comentou- disse que mamãe está melhor, Aidan também, e que nós vamos pegar a Sarah no internato assim que eu chegar a Londres."

"Então está tudo melhorando?- Kathy perguntou, enquanto fazia um último laço num dos embrulhos de natal."

"Parece que sim, mas a Sarah continua estranha. Papai tem recebido reclamações do internato, dizendo que ela é antisocial e que gosta de assustar as outras crianças. E ele também desconfia que é a minha irmã quem tem feito tantas coisas pra minha ficar daquele jeito, alheia a tudo, calada e excessivamente preocupada apenas com a Sarah."

"E o que você pensa disso?"

"O problema é justamente esse. Eu não sei o que pensar. Não consigo imaginar como uma criança de seis anos, que não tem um mínimo de conhecimento em magia, poderia ser capaz de manipular uma pessoa como a minha mãe estava sendo manipulada."

"Você já pensou que a própria Sarah pode estar sendo manipulada?- Peter pareceu considerar o argumento, mas não teve tempo de falar nada, já que duas pessoas entraram no Salão Principal."

"Então Malfoyzinho, fiquei sabendo umas coisas sobre a sua família de fracassados. Ela está se deteriorando, é verdade? Sua querida mãezinha esqueceu o filho preferido dela...- Albert soou venenoso e frio. Peter sorriu com o canto dos lábios e balançou a cabeça."

"É incrível como em tantos anos você não aprendeu nada, não é mesmo Bertzinho? Você não vê que há muito tempo as suas palavras não me afetam, e que há dois anos nós estamos brigando no meu território, e não mais no seu?"

"Você está dizendo que você é o manda chuva aqui?"

"Não, Bertzinho, eu estou dizendo que de magia eu sempre entendi. E venhamos, mesmo você estando aqui, vê-se claramente que esse não é o seu mundo. Você não se adequa a ele."

"E você se acha um exímio conhecedor de magia e feitiços. Ótimo, nós temos um ótimo meio de saber quem é o melhor dos dois."

"E como seria?- Kathy foi quem perguntou, olhando de Albert para Jackeline e Peter."

"Um duelo, na orla do lago, na noite antes de partirmos para casa.- Peter olhou para Kathy, como se pedisse um conselho no olhar dela."

"Às onze, estaremos lá. E eu serei a madrinha do Peter. É melhor estar preparada, Jackeline.- a garota da Corvinal ficou calada, apenas observando Kathy e Peter saírem."

"O que você estava pensando?- Peter perguntou, indignado, mas divertido- Eu não achei que você fosse fazer aquilo, você sempre foi tão pacífica..."

"Instinto Potter.- ela riu- Lembro do meu pai me contando uma história sobre Ter marcado um duelo com o seu pai quando eles tinham onze anos. Só não me lembro se eles realmente duelaram. Me deu vontade de saber como é..."

"Certo, então você será a minha madrinha, mas receio que não vai ser necessário. Eu posso acabar com o Bert rapidinho. Todos sabem que eu sou melhor em feitiços do que ele, ou em todo o resto."

"É, mas você não é melhor do que eu...- ela provocou."

"Quadribol não entra na disputa, Kathy. É óbvio que você é melhor do que eu, e até mesmo nossas posições não podem ser comparadas. Você é apanhadora, eu sou artilheiro. Apesar de que a Sonserina está 50 pontos à frente no Torneio."

"Por enquanto, meu amigo. Foi assim no ano passado. Eu deixei que a Sonserina ganhasse durante todo o ano, para no final eu sentir o gosto da virada e da vitória. Adiar o prazer torna tudo mais gostoso.- Peter riu."

"Você é ótima, Kathy."

"Eu sei. E sou a única que aceita participar de fugas no meio da noite e demais travessuras."

"Anna e Haward têm medo não sei de quê, nunca foi perigoso, a não ser quando o Filch nos pegou no final do primeiro ano e duas vezes no ano passado, e limpar troféus não é legal, mas fora isso é muita adrenalina. Mas eles são bons amigos."

"É, ou a Anna parece ser mais do que amiga.- ela comentou, deixando transparecer uma pontinha ciúmes, que Peter não percebeu."

"O que você está querendo dizer, Kathy?"

"Peter, é óbvio que depois de dois anos você está caidinho por ela."

"Não estou, não. Ela é minha amiga, como você.- ele tentou disfarçar."

"Só você não percebe. E eu não gostaria mesmo que você dissesse que eu sou sua amiga como ela é.- ela o repreendeu, novamente transparecendo ciúmes na voz.- E você tem certeza que nunca rolou nada entre vocês?"

"É só modo de dizer, Kathy. Eu te conheço há muito mais tempo, não tem como comparar. Além do mais, nós dois podemos conversar sobre tudo, e com a Anna é diferente, é...sei lá...- ele olhou para Kathy e viu que ela esperava algo mais- Certo, eu beijei a Anna, nós nos beijamos e falamos algo a respeito, mas por enquanto é só isso."

"Bem, e tinha minha dúvida se tinha rolado ou não, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.- ela o cortou- Foi só uma observação, e eu achei que você fosse me dizer que gostava dela, ou quando gostasse de alguém."

"Aí é que está, eu não sei se eu gosto dela. É estranho, mas beijá-la me fez sentir algo como se borboletas voassem no meu estômago."

"Como não sabe, Peter? Ou você gosta ou não gosta."

"Eu não sei se eu gosto dela...já disse. Só é bom...- ele parou e olhou para Kathy- Bem, deixa pra lá. Eu só ainda não sei. E meio confuso, sabe? Complicado... você vai ver que é bem difícil quando gostar de alguém.- ela riu rapidamente e suspirou."

"É, talvez eu saiba...- ela sussurrou, baixinho, sem saber se Peter a ouvira, e sem saber como o amigo podia ser tão burro a ponto de não perceber o que se passava à sua volta."

""""""""""""""""""""

Gina levou Aidan até o quarto e colocou-o na cama. O garotinho estava adormecido e ainda tinha a aparência fraca, mas finalmente tinha saído do hospital, depois de vários dias internado.

Ela ficou olhando para o filho durante vários minutos, admirando-o, e só então percebendo como ele crescera e como tinha adquirido traços tão peculiares, diferente de Draco e de Gina, mas muito parecidos com Peter e, em alguns pontos, com Sarah.

Ela olhou em volta e viu, na mesinha de cabeceira, uma foto, mostrando Sarah, Aidan e Peter, sorrindo felizes. Gina lembrava-se do dia em que a foto fora tirada, há quase dois anos, no primeiro natal depois que Peter fora para Hogwarts. Aquele tinha sido um dos últimos sorrisos de Sarah que Gina se lembrava.

"Ele está bem?- Gina olhou para Draco, parado na porta."

"Está dormindo. Parece calmo.- ela estendeu a mão, pedindo que ele fosse até ela."

"E você, está bem?- ela sorriu."

"Estou com saudades dos meus filhos. Quero todos perto de mim no natal. Você não vai me privar isso, vai?"

"Claro que não, meu amor. Não seria justo para nenhum de nós. Mandei uma carta pro Peter, dizendo que vamos buscar a Sarah assim que ele chegar em Londres."

"Você acha que ela está melhor, Draco? Você acha que a nossa princesa ainda está com idéias fixas sobre o avô?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, meu amor, mas se ela estiver não vai ser bom pra você, por isso eu preciso que você não se atenha muito a ela, até descobrirmos o que se passa.- Gina deu de ombros, antes de sair do quarto."

A mulher foi para o banheiro e ligou a ducha quente da banheira. Esperou encher antes de entrar e colocar espumas sobre a água. Tentou relaxar durante algum tempo, mas a idéia de que o passado poderia, de alguma forma, retornar, a impediam.

"Você verá que vai ficar tudo bem, Virgínia.- as mãos de Draco pousaram sobre os ombros de Gina, massageando-os, ao que ela não reclamou."

"Eu estava com saudades das suas mãos. Fui burra ao não perceber isso.- Draco riu."

"Você não foi burra, foi apenas uma fase, que já passou.- Draco entrou na banheira junto com a mulher, fazendo-a encostar as costas em seu peito- Relaxa um pouco, daqui a pouco o Aidan vai reclamar a sua atenção e hoje a Dora não está em casa para cuidar dele."

"Você acha que precisaremos da Dora para o Natal?"

"Com três crianças aqui ela será imprescindível, ou a casa vai a baixo."

"Acho que você tem razão.- a voz de Gina estava longe e um tanto débil, fazendo Draco concluir que a massagem estava surtindo o efeito que ele queria- Você gosta da Dora, Draco?"

"Bem, ela tem 69 anos, é meio rechonchuda, não tem dentes, mas ela parece ser sexy.- ele falou, com graça."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...você me entendeu..."

"Bem, ela sempre cuidou bem das crianças, e Aidan, principalmente, a adora. Ela é uma boa mulher, e o fato de ela estar há dois anos conosco e nunca ter causado problema algum ajuda muito."

"Você tem razão, Dora é uma boa mulher, mas definitivamente ela não é sexy...- a voz de Gina estava bêbada e seu corpo começava a amolecer. Era incrível como a massagem de Draco era relaxante e a deixava em um outro mundo."

"Claro que não, meu amor. Dora não é sexy, você é.- ela riu debilmente, parecendo uma criança que acabara de receber um doce. Instantes depois Draco sentiu a mulher adormecer em seus braços, na banheira- É maravilhoso ter você de volta, Virgínia."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Peter empunhou a varinha e colocou-se em posição de duelo. Albert fez ao mesmo, e não esperou o sinal de Kathy para que começasse com os feitiços, de modo que lançou imediatamente um _'Expelliarmus'_ no oponente, fazendo-o voar alguns metros e cair no chão, atordoado.

"É bom você se preparar, Lovegood. O seu _afilhado_ não vai durar muito tempo. Ele vai dançar em alguns segundos."

"_Tarantallegra!_- Peter falou após se recuperar, e o feitiço atingiu Albert em cheio."

"Dançar sozinho não é bom, Bert, porque você não chama a sua escudeira?- Kathy falou, no mesmo instante em que lançou o mesmo feitiço em Jackeline."

Os dois ficaram mexendo as pernas durante vários minutos, até que o efeito do feitiço passasse. Quando passou, Jackeline revidou com um _'Expelliarmus'_, que de algum modo Kathy desviou e lançou-se um _'Rarefeitus'_, que deixou Jackeline sem ar.

Albert lançou o mesmo _'Rarefeitus'_ em Peter, deixando o garoto no mesmo estado que Jackeline, mas o pequeno notável Malfoy ainda conseguiu lançar um _'Aracnia'_ seguido de um '_Bombarda'_ em Albert, fazendo uma enorme aranha avançar sobre ele e uma explosão derrubá-lo, deixando-o vulnerável a um ataque.

Jackeline recuperou-se do feitiço de Kathy e lançou um _'Aranha Exumai'_ na aranha, fazendo-a queimar-se um pouco, mas ainda ficando viva e forte o suficiente para atacar Albert.

Então, quando a aranha estava a alguns centímetros de Albert, este ergueu a varinha e jogou-a para longe de seu corpo, indicando sua desistência. Agindo rapidamente, Peter lançou um _'Petrificus Totalus'_ na aranha, que ficou imóvel, e logo depois um _'Aranha Exumai'_, cremando o animal.

"Desistir é bem o seu feitio, Bertzinho."

"Não fique convencido por causa de uma vitória, Malfoy. Você ganhou uma batalha, mas não a guerra.- Dizendo isso, Albert levantou-se, pegou sua varinha e puxou Jackeline para dentro do castelo."

"Tenha um bom natal, Bertzinho.- ele gritou, ao que o garoto, ao longe, bufou alguma coisa com grosseria."

Peter virou-se para Kathy e sorriu.

"Você esteve ótima com a Jackeline."

"E você com o Albert. Um duelo sem muita violência, pareceu bem justo para mim. O que você achou?"

"Divertido...e justo.- e ambos caíram na gargalhada- O que acha de ficarmos aqui até o sol nascer? A ocasião merece, não acha?"

"Você é maluco, Peter. Eu acho que está muito frio. Não acho prudente ficarmos aqui, a não ser que queiramos adoecer e quebrar com o Natal da família."

"Você tem razão."

"Eu sempre tenho.- ela gabou-se."

"Quase sempre."

"É? Então me diz uma ocasião em que eu não tive razão.- ele pareceu pensar e não encontrou nenhuma ocasião."

"Certo, você sempre tem razão.- ele admitiu."

"Eu sabia."

"Sabia o quê?"

"Que eu tinha razão.- ela falou, divertida, e ambos caíram novamente na gargalhada."

Peter olhou rapidamente o mapa do maroto rapidamente e, a certo instante, já dentro do castelo, despediu-se de Kathy e pegou seu caminho para as masmorras.

Ele não percebeu, entretanto, que olhos perspicazes e atentos o estiveram observando durante todo o seu trajeto, observando cada passo que ele dera durante toda aquela noite.

**N/Rbc: **Fanfic praticamente toda escrita, só faltando um capítulo...rs...espero que estejam gostando até agora e OBRIGADA por todos os comentários...próximo capítulo: **Jogos e Reencontros**

Bjinhos...

Rebeca Maria!


	6. Jogos e Reencontros

**Laços de Vida **

**Capítulo SEIS **

**"Jogos e Reencontros"**

_"É hoje que eu vou?- Sarah perguntou, com os olhinhos esperançosos."_

_"Não hoje, princesa, mas será logo. Em alguns dias."_

_"No natal?"_

_"Sim, no natal.- Sarah sorriu intensamente, depois esperou alguns minutos para perguntar ao avô."_

_"Por que o senhor observa tanto o meu irmão em Hogwarts?"_

_"Ele é a pessoa mais próxima da sua mãe, Sarah. Observar a sua mãe é muito arriscado."_

_"Mas ir em Hogwarts não é mais arriscado? Ouvi falar que o diretor é muito esperto."_

_"É um velho parvalhão, querida. Dumbledore está velho demais, não é mais como antes, deixa coisas passarem bem diante de seu nariz."_

_"Uma dessas coisas é você?"_

_"Sim, uma dessas coisas sou eu. Fiquei sabendo que até hoje a pobre Weasley não sabe que eu estou viva, porque os covardes nunca tiveram a coragem de contar a ela. Está na hora dela saber a verdade."_

_"E como vai ser?"_

_"Eu não sei ainda, Sarah, mas ela precisa saber que o passado não pode simplesmente ser esquecido ou apagado. E um passado tão especial como o dela precisa ser vivido mais de uma vez, senão não tem graça alguma."_

_"Quando eu vou aprender mais coisas, vovô?"_

_"Você já sabe muitas coisas, princesa Sarah. Não nega o seu sangue. Seus dons estão aparecendo rapidamente, e isso é ótimo. Pode continuar com o seu joguinho em casa."_

_"Sério?- Sarah pareceu extasiada."_

_"Mas vá com calma, pelo menos por enquanto. Não precisamos pressa, o mestre tem algum tempo e você não está preparada ainda."_

_"E quando vou estar?"_

_"Receio que em alguns anos, não muitos, mas o bastante para o retorno ser perfeito. Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo, e você terá tudo o que eu prometi.- Sarah apenas sorriu e olhou misteriosamente para o avô."_

Sarah acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto e ficou extremamente irritada ao constatar que ainda era muito cedo. Tentou dormir novamente, mas não conseguiu.

Desceu até o salão principal, verificando que o café da manhã já fora servido e que apenas algumas meninas mais velhas já estavam lá.

"A pequena estranha caiu da cama hoje?- provocou uma das meninas maiores."

Sarah não tinha realmente boa reputação no internato, mas ela não se preocupava com isso, já que achava todos ali um bando de trouxas sangue-ruim.

"Eu não caí, eu apenas acordei mais cedo. Mas o seu cabelo mal arrumado, para cima, diz claramente que a sua queda foi feia.- ela rebateu."

A garota imediatamente olhou-se no espelho de uma das paredes, verificando se seus cabelos estavam mesmo desalinhados. Não estavam, mas num momento seguinte, magicamente, ficaram para cima, como se a garota tivesse tomado um choque.

"Sua anormal, o que você fez comigo?- ela berrou, levantando-se da mesa."

"Não se preocupe, o ritual satânico não é muito poderoso e você vai sobreviver.- Sarah falou, antes de gargalhar e sentar-se na mesa."

Ouvir comentários sobre ela ser uma bruxa camuflada e praticar magia negra não era algo muito raro no internato de Sarah. Aliás, ela nem se preocupava com tais boatos, ou verdades. Boatos, definitivamente, não eram. Porque Sarah era mesmo uma bruxa, mas o fato de praticar magia negra, bem, quanto a isso ela não sabia muito bem, mas não se importava de todo modo.

"O que você falou não foi muito bonito, mocinha.- uma das freiras aproximou-se dela e falou, em um tom reprovativo e decepcionado- Eu vou mesmo Ter que falar novamente com o seu pai, Srta. Malfoy?"

"Eu não posso influenciar seu livre arbítrio, senhora."

"Gostaria de saber onde você aprende essas coisas, Sarah. Não ensinamos essa sua má educação aqui no instituto, e de casa não pode ser, já que raramente vai para lá."

"Não é má educação, senhora. São experiências adquiridas em todos os meus sonhos. Tenho quem me ensine muitas coisas úteis."

"Claro, em sonhos. Mentiras também não são bonitas, Sarah, e você terá que aprender uma boa conduta e se portar muito bem aqui no instituto, ou teremos que tomar certas medidas que certamente não queremos tomar.- Sarah não falou mais nada, apenas atentou-se ao seu café da manhã, deixando a freira continuar o seu sermão sobre boa conduta e disciplina, além de castigos e a as aulas de boa educação e boa postura diante de um recinto que Sarah passaria a ter regularmente quando voltasse do Natal.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Peter encontrou um vagão parcialmente vazio, não fosse pelo fato de Albert e Jackeline estarem por lá.

_"Não tem outro modo- ele pensou- Os outros vagões estão lotados. Parece que todos de Hogwarts voltarão para o Natal esse ano...todos e mais um pouco..." _

"Não é do meu prazer, Freak, mas infelizmente todos os vagões estão lotados, então teremos que ficar aqui.- ele disse, de uma forma indiferente."

"Com uma condição, Malfoy.- Albert falou, levantando-se e apontando quatro lugares para Peter, Kathy, Anna e Haward."

"E qual seria essa condição, Bert?- Kathy perguntou."

"Verdade ou desafio, sendo que a última pergunta ou desafio, antes de chegarmos a Londres não vale."

"E se não aceitarmos a condição?"

"Vocês saem e procuram outro vagão. Jackeline e eu chegamos primeiro aqui, temos todo o direito sobre ele.- os quatro amigos entreolharam-se."

"Certo, condição aceita. E eu começo, Albert. Verdade ou desafio?- Peter falou, muito sério e decidido."

"Acha-se muito esperto, Malfoy. Verdade."

"O que você estava realmente fazendo com aquela garotinha do primeiro ano detrás das estufas na noite de Domingo?- Peter perguntou, com um tom venenoso e frio. Albert ficou sem reação."

"Não é da sua conta, Malfoy.- Jackeline se intrometeu."

"Ah, é sim, Jackeline, desde que começamos essa brincadeira estúpida. Se começamos, vamos terminar. Então, Freak, vai responder ou vai continuar calado, com essa cara de _'eu fiz algo que não devia e o Malfoy sabe que eu fiz'_?"

"Eu não estava fazendo nada."

"Sério? Então porque a cara de culpa? Anda, Bertzinho, desembucha."

"Ela me pediu um beijo...- ele falou com cautela- e algo mais..."

"Ela pediu?- enquanto isso, Kathy, Anna e Haward riam da situação- Tem certeza?"

"Certo, Malfoy, eu pedi.- ele confessou- Mas não rolou nada, ok? Está satisfeito?"

"Satisfeitíssimo."

"Agora, Haward, verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio.- Albert afinou o sorriso, num modo malicioso. Olhou de Peter para Anna e para Haward."

"Dê um beijo na Anna.- Haward aproximou-se da garota e deu um beijo em seu rosto- Idiota! Eu disse um beijo, na boca. Você sabe o que é isso? Ou eu vou ter que explicar como se faz?"

Peter olhou perplexo para Albert, com um brilho de raiva nos olhos. Como ele tinha sido capaz de pedir isso? Anna era quase sua namorada...e agora teria que ver seu melhor amigo beijando-a?

Kathy percebeu a inquietação de Peter e segurou sua mão, tentando acalmá-lo. Peter olhou para ela, ainda perplexo, e leu nos lábios dela um gracioso _"Vai ficar tudo bem, é só um jogo, não significa nada."_

"É só um jogo, Haward.- Jackeline falou- Não se faça de medroso."

Haward olhou para Anna, que mantinha uma expressão vaga, sem reação, como se estivesse perplexa demais com a situação. Num instante o garoto juntou seus lábios com os dela, num beijo retraído, tímido, que logo terminou.

"Sua vez, Diggory.- Albert falou, calmamente, sentando-se displicentemente no sofá do vagão."

"Anna, verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade.- Haward pensou um pouco."

"Para onde você vai sempre que diz pra mim que vai para um lugar e efetivamente não vai para esse lugar?- Anna ergueu a sobrancelha- Para onde você vai quando dá uma desculpa para sair?"

"Eu...- ela corou intensamente o olhou para Peter- eu vou me encontrar com o Peter.- Haward olhou para Peter e entendeu o caso deles."

"Ulalá...acabamos de ter uma traição, não é, Malfoy?"

"Isso é um jogo, Freak!"

"Certo, agora é a minha vez.- Anna falou- Verdade ou desafio, Albert?"

"Hei, mas eu já fui."

"Não importa. Eu escolhi você. Verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade."

"Qual a sua real relação com a Jackeline?- Albert ponderou um pouco."

"Não é de amizade.- ele falou- Mas não é de namorados."

"Amantes? Apenas uma brincadeira mais...quente?"

"Sabe definir bem as coisas. Malfoy- ele virou-se para Peter- Verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio.- Albert sorriu, ainda malicioso."

"Faça o que Haward fez.- ele falou e Peter sorriu, adiantando-se até Anna- Não na Anna, idiota.- o sorriso desapareceu- Na Katherine."

Peter engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração acelerar, tamanha surpresa. Anna olhou de Kathy para Peter e para Albert, sentindo raiva do garoto. Kathy ficou sem reação.

"Andem logo, não é tão difícil."

"Eu não...eu não posso beijar a Kathy.- a garota olhou para Peter, tentando entender o que ele dissera- Ela é minha melhor amiga."

"É, e eu não posso beijar o Peter."

"Ou ela ou a Jackeline, Malfoy."

Peter olhou de uma para o outra. Kathy achou, por um instante, que Peter fosse escolher Jackeline, e surpreendeu-se quando ele virou-se para ela e aproximou-se.

Ela fitou os olhos azuis do amigo, vendo um brilho carinhoso. Sorriu para ele e ele sorriu de volta, levando sua mão à cintura dela e trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo.

Estranhamente seu coração acelerou, ainda mais do que acontecia com Anna. As borboletas também estavam mais frenéticas, deixando-o ao mesmo tempo eufórico e apreensivo.

Kathy levou sua mão à nuca de Peter e ele sentiu um arrepio serpentear toda a sua espinha, apenas ao sentir o movimento carinhoso dos dedos dela. Ele fechou os olhos assim que viu-a fechar os dela. Selou seus lábios com os de Kathy e sentiu algo estranho pelo seu corpo, como se fosse uma corrente elétrica, que o arrepiava, fazendo-o sentir algo gostoso.

O beijo foi aprofundado e, num instante, foi como se o tempo parasse. Peter esqueceu que aquilo era um jogo. Sentiram-se felizes e, pela primeira vez, completos.

A consciência de Peter voltou instantes depois e ele se afastou lentamente, ainda lutando contra a vontade de continuar beijando a amiga. Kathy permaneceu de olhos fechados por alguns segundos e, quando os abriu, pensou não ter passado de um sonho. Levou os dedos aos lábios e verificou que estavam molhados, pelo beijo doce e gentil de Peter.

"Satisfeito?"

"Satisfeitíssimo."

"Jackeline, verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade."

"Por que, realmente, seu irmão não veio para Hogwarts?"

"Ele é um aborto, Lovegood! Nunca percebeu isso? Ele é um fracassado."

"Eu sabia. E você também não tem lá níveis exorbitantes de magia, nem mesmo normais."

"Isso não vem ao caso. Agora é a minha vez, Lovegood. Verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio."

"Albert está na sua frente, você sabe o que fazer."

Kathy olhou assustada para Albert, que mantinha um sorriso malicioso. Ela aproximou-se, cautelosa. Viu, pelo canto do olho, que Peter queria estrangular Albert. Olhou para Albert um última vez antes de fechar os olhos.

De repente, o trem de Hogwarts estancou e Kathy e Albert caíram cada um para um lado. Peter olhou para o lado de fora do trem e sentenciou:

"Chegamos a Londres. Seu desafio está anulado, Jackeline Logan.- a garota bufou alguma coisa, vendo os quatro apanhando suas coisas."

Kathy foi a última a sair, mas antes de fazê-lo foi barrada por Albert, que segurou seu braço.

"Ainda me deve um beijo, Potter.- ela riu, ironicamente."

"Vai sonhando, seu nojento!- e saiu."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Gina acordou cedo àquela manhã e olhou para o marido, dormindo ao seu lado, com a cabeça praticamente enterrada no seu peito. Ela sorriu, parecendo feliz, lembrando-se que Peter chegaria logo mais e daí buscaria Sarah no orfanato, e reuniria a família inteira novamente.

"Mamãe...?- a voz de Aidan veio chorosa da porta- Posso ficar um pouquinho aqui?"

"O que foi, meu amor?"

"Pesadelo...- a mulher sorriu e estendeu os braços para o filho, aconchegando-o em seu colo durante algum tempo."

"Foi só um sonho ruim, Aidan...se acalma..."

"Foi com a Sarah...e ela fazia mal a você, mamãe...- Gina ficou calada alguns instantes."

"Sarah não vai fazer mal pra mamãe, está certo?"

"Não mesmo?"

"Não mesmo.- ela sorriu confiante para o filho- Então que acha de irmos fazer o café pro papai?"

"(...)"

Quando Draco acordou e não encontrou a mulher ao seu lado, achou estranho e ficou logo preocupado. Chamou-a umas duas ou três vezes e não obteve resposta. Levantou-se e verificou no quarto de Aidan. Nada. Até que ouviu vozes vindas do andar de baixo.

Desceu as escadas e parou na porta da cozinha, apoiado no batente. Observou, durante alguns minutos, Gina e Aidan brincando com a comida, sem que fosse notado. Ele sorriu, feliz e satisfeito por ver a mulher tão feliz.

"Clap, clap, clap!- ele bateu palmas- Parecem duas crianças brincando de guerra de comida."

Gina olhou para a bagunça que os dois tinham feito e sorriu inocentemente para o marido.

"Ih, Aidan, parece que o café da manhã do papai virou balas de guerra.- Draco franziu o cenho e Aidan riu abertamente."

"Vocês querem dizer que esse negócio amarelo amassado no chão junto com a aveia e lambuzado de leite era o meu café da manhã?- os dois confirmaram- Céus, diante disso eu prefiro ficar com fome!- ele falou, falsamente indignado."

"É claro que não era, meu amor.- Gina apontou para uma bandeja posta sobre o fogão e Draco sorriu."

"Eu sabia que vocês não me deixariam com fome."

"(...)"

Gina terminou de arrumar Aidan e desceu para a sala, onde Draco já os esperava para irem para a Estação King's Cross buscar Peter. Não demorou para que o trem chegasse e os alunos começassem a descer.

Draco e Gina viram Luna e Harry de longe. Acenaram, mas não conseguiram falar com ele por causa da imensa multidão de pais, que agora juntava-se à multidão de alunos, que amontoava-se na Plataforma 9 ¾.

Peter se despediu rapidamente dos amigos, enquanto ia sendo levado por uma multidão de alunos eufóricos e apressados, e gritou que os esperava para o ano novo em Alderley Edge.

Assim que Gina viu o filho, correu até ele e abraçou-o, pondo-se a chorar, só então percebendo o quanto estava com saudades dele e o quanto não tinha prestado atenção nele no último semestre.

"Você cresceu tanto, meu anjo. Está parecendo um homem.- Peter sorriu, indignado e deu um selinho na mãe."

"Eu sou um homem, mãe."

"Para mim não. Para mim você sempre será meu bebê!- ela disse, abraçando-o com mais força e dando um longo beijo em sua bochecha."

"Calma com isso, mulher, ou vai sufocar o garoto.- Draco falou, divertido, apertando a mão do filho e puxando-o para um abraço."

"E você, Aidan- Peter falou, dando um abraço no irmão mais novo- Como está indo?"

"Bem e você?"

"Muito bem, amigão.- e bagunçou os cabelos loiros do pequeno, em seguida pegando seu malão e saindo da Plataforma com os pais."

"(...)"

Draco parou o carro na frente do Internato Feminino da Inglaterra e olhou seriamente para Gina.

"Você quer mesmo fazer isso sozinha?"

"Eu preciso, Draco. Eu não posso ficar com medo da Sarah. Ela é minha filha, não minha inimiga."

"Mas você já entendeu como você fica quando ela está com você, não é?"

"Não vai acontecer de novo, Draco.- o homem sorriu fracamente e beijou-lhe os lábios demoradamente."

"Não quer nem mesmo que eu vá com você, mãe?- Gina olhou para Peter e sorriu."

"Eu tenho que fazer isso sozinha, meu anjo."

Gina desceu do carro e entrou no internato. Seguiu as placas, procurando o salão principal, onde geralmente as crianças ficavam esperando os pais quando iam buscá-las.

Assim que chegou lá, encontrou o salão vazio, a não ser pela própria Sarah, que esperava pacientemente, sentada numa das cadeiras mais no fundo, com a mala ao seu lado, balançando as pernas que não tocavam o chão, olhando atentamente para as mãos, que pareciam extremamente interessantes.

Gina olhou para a filha e sorriu, sentindo-se feliz por juntar mais um filho. Andou alguns passos e parou, ainda observando a atenção que a filha tinha com as mãos.

"Sarah...?- a garotinha olhou para quem a chamara e, assim que viu a mãe, incrivelmente sorriu e levantou-se da cadeira."

"Você demorou...- ela disse, com um tom doce, e olhando carinhosamente para a mãe- Achei que não viesse mais...- Gina viu a filha se aproximar e abaixou-se até que seus olhos ficassem na altura dos dela."

"Eu prometi, meu amor.- ela abriu os braços e deixou que Sarah a abraçasse, com carinho e amor, sem demonstrar qualquer vestígio de ódio ou raiva, ou da Sarah que Gina se lembrava de ter visto da última vez."

"Você está bem, mamãe?"

"Sim, estou. Você?"

"Agora sim.- Sarah olhou para a mãe de uma forma que Gina só vira uma única vez, quando ela nascera. Era um brilho ingênuo e amoroso."

"(...)"

Peter e Aidan receberam a irmã de braços abertos, ao que Sarah abraçou os irmãos com toda a alegria do mundo. A seguir Sarah abraçou o pai demoradamente e beijou-lhe a face, para surpresa do próprio Draco.

"Então estamos muito felizes, não é mesmo?- Draco perguntou."

"Quero presentes de natal!- Sarah pediu."

"Quero uma vassoura. Peter, me dá a sua vassoura velha?- Peter rodou os olhos e desconversou."

Por mais que fosse estranhos para Gina e Draco, o comportamento de Sarah agradou a ambos, deixando-os muito mais calmos e com uma sensação de segurança e felicidade que não sentiam há algum tempo.

Peter, Aidan e Sarah foram o caminho todo fazendo algazarra no banco de trás e, quando chegaram em casa, correram por todo o jardim. Os irmãos mais novos correndo atrás de Peter e pulando em cima dele, rolando na grama e subindo em árvores.

Draco e Gina não puderam deixar de notar a felicidade dos três quando estavam juntos, e o quanto tudo ficava mais calmo e aparentemente mais certo e mais feliz.

"Você acha que a Sarah vai mudar de novo?- Gina perguntou- Falar tudo o que ela falou de novo?"

"Eu espero que não, meu amor. Mas não podemos nos precipitar. Eu só quero que você saiba que não importa o que aconteça, lembre-se que eu estou com você, ok? E prometa que não vai se esquecer disso como você se esqueceu da última vez."

"Eu prometo, Draco."

**N/Rbc- **seguinte...nem demorou...rs...

E assim, Rute, Peter e Anna mesmo...e vamos ver quanto tempo mais vai demorar...sabia que foi vc quem me gostar mais da Sarah? Eu a achava muito...dark...mas agora gosto muito dela...certo, sem muito sofrimento...vou tentar, eu juro solenemente! O natal ainda não foi dessa vez, quem sabe no próximo... Mione G. Potter, que bom que acho fofa a fic...eu gosto muito dela, e não, não tem só mais esse cap...na verdade, até agora eu escrevi 10 e ao que eu penso só falta mais um, ou seja, onze, e talvez eu faça o 12...rs...Bruna Granger Potter, que bom que gostou do cap, espero que goste desse tbm... Marta dos Santos Weasley Malfoy, esse capitulo respondeu a todas as suas perguntas? Anita Joyce Belice, bem, na verdade, a Ginaé muito inspirada em mim...ela é muito forte, mas não consegue resistir por muito tempo e está sempre querendo desabafar ou algo do tipo...ela se faz de forte...mas...é frágil em determinados momentos, embora quando é preciso ser forte ela é...Miaka...dois anos foi legal, e a partir de agora a tendência é pular de dois em dois...e assim vai...pra não embromar muito com a história...Peter e Anna, bem...eu não sou tão má assim, então relax...rs...Kathy não pode ser agressiva, ela é muito racional para isso...e ela pensa muito nos sentimentos do amigo (o lance de que não seja feliz comigo, mas seja feliz) – o amor é assim...rs...

E assim, muito do que eu escrevo nessa FanFic está sendo baseado em, por exemplo, séries de TV...uma pista é uma série dramática, um pouco antiga (1996, acho) que falava muito sobre a amizade e que eu simplesmente AMO!

Espero realmente que tenham gostado deste cap...e até o próximo com **Feliz Natal!**

Mais uma vez..eu náo entendi a regra dos agradecimentos do site...enfim...rs...OBRIGADA por todos os comentários!

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**


	7. Feliz Natal

Laços de Vida Capítulo SETE 

**"Feliz Natal"**

_"Por muitos anos seguidos Virgínia Molly Weasley foi vista como a pobre vítima de Voldemort, por ter se exposto a todos os males desse bruxo com apenas 11 anos de idade, sendo considerada a segunda pessoa mais nova a enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas e sobreviver._

_Porém, nesta última edição de 'Hogwarts, uma história – Fascínios e Temores', revista, ampliada e comentada, deu-se um novo rótulo à pequena Gina Weasley: 'Princesa de Voldemort'. A princípio pode parecer um rótulo satânico ou mesmo dispensável, mas não é._

_O fato de ser considerada a Princesa de Voldemort implica que, em algum momento desta trajetória tão dramática dos dois, o bruxo, uma vez tão temido, já tivera sentimentos mais profundos pela então pequena Gina Weasley. Implica ou que Voldemort vira em Gina uma filha ou um grande amor reprimido, ou a teria matado no primeiro instante, mas a manteve viva até o último momento, quando Harry Potter apareceu na Câmara Secreta."_

Peter ouviu alguém bater na sua porta e fechou imediatamente o exemplar de _'Hogwarts, uma história'_, marcando a página que lia com tanto interesse e que seria muito importante para seus objetivos.

"Entre.- ele falou, abrindo um livro qualquer na sua frente, para despistar. Draco entrou e olhou para o filho."

"Então, está fazendo o quê?- ele perguntou, aproximando-se."

"Estudando...- ele respondeu rapidamente. Draco riu e levou a mão até o livro, colocando-o de cabeça para cima."

"Lendo de cabeça para baixo, vai prejudicar sua visão.- falou, com graça- E sua cara não me diz que você estava estudando."

"Não?- Peter ergueu a sobrancelha."

"Não. Sua cara me diz que você está pensando demais numa menina para conseguir estudar.- o garoto ficou vermelho e sorriu timidamente para o pai- Quem é ela? Katherine? Sabe que dessa vez eu não me importaria mais de ter uma Potter na família...a garota é até bonita..."

"Não, pai. Kathy é minha amiga."

"Sua mãe também é, e isso não impede que namoremos e façamos outras coisas. Então não é a Katherine Potter?"

"Não...o nome dela é Anna Hathaway, e você não a conhece ainda."

"Ela é bonita?"

"Muito...- ele falou, sonhador- muito bonita..."

"E você já a beijou?- Peter abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, seu rosto ficando rubro como um Weasley ficaria."

"Pai...isso é..."

"Bem, não me venha com desculpas.- Draco falou- Eu já te disse como foi meu primeiro beijo com sua mãe. Você poderia me dizer como foi o primeiro beijo com a Anna."

"Foi legal."

"Legal?- Draco levantou-se, indignado- Legal? Você beija uma garota, seu primeiro beijo, e diz que foi _'Legal'_?"

"O que queria que eu dissesse? Que foi molhado? Porque foi, muito molhado. E quem te garante que foi meu primeiro beijo?"

"Sua cara de bobo apaixonado. Eu já tive treze anos, Peter, sei como é beijar uma garota pela primeira vez. Então, como foi?- ele insistiu."

"Não foi à força..."

"O que não foi à força?- Draco e Peter olharam para a porta e viram Gina, parada, e perguntaram-se como ela chegava sempre nas horas em que estavam conversando sobre beijos e garotas."

"O primeiro beijo do Peter."

"PAI!- Peter o repreendeu e Gina riu, dando de ombros."

"Eu sei como foi o primeiro beijo do Peter.- ela falou, virando as costas."

"Você sabe?- perguntaram os dois, surpresos."

"Claro que sei. É meu filho, eu tinha que saber."

"Não, não tinha. Ele não te contou, contou, Peter?- o garoto negou e Gina riu mais uma vez."

"Você quer saber como foi o primeiro beijo dele?- Gina aproximou-se do marido, tocando sua face e olhando-o intensamente."

"Eu não quero ver isso...- Peter falou, dando com as mãos- Vou deixar vocês a sós...- ele saiu e fechou a porta. Gina riu e se afastou."

"Você sabe mesmo como foi o primeiro beijo dele?- Draco perguntou."

"Claro que não, Draco, eu só estava impedindo que você arrancasse uma informação do Peter que, por agora, ele não quer contar. Está certo que eu sinto o Peter, e senti quando ele beijou a garota, mas eu não sei como foi, só sei que beijou e pronto."

"Ele ia me contar."

"Não ia não."

"Ele estava quase me contando.- Gina fez um sinal negativo e abraçou o marido- Tá, ele não estava quase me contando."

"Ele vai te contar, meu amor, algum dia, depois de algum tempo, fica tranqüilo. Agora vamos, ainda temos que arrumar os gêmeos para a ceia."

"Caramba, por um momento eu tinha esquecido que era Natal..."

"É, eu sei. Nossa ceia tem que ser rápida, porque ainda teremos que passar na casa dos meus pais. Amanhã abriremos os presentes com as crianças.- Draco deu um beijo leve nos lábios da mulher e sentiu o gosto doce de vinho."

"Você já abriu o vinho, não foi?"

"Eu não abri nada.- ela falou, sorrindo- Dora abriu e me deu algumas taças..."

"E quanto seria _'algumas taças'_?"

"Umas duas...ou três...- Draco fitou os olhos da mulher- certo, foram seis...- então ele riu."

"Você fica linda e sexy quando está alta, sabia?"

"Desejável?"

"Sempre."

"(...)"

A velha mulher trouxe da cozinha uma imponente bandeja de prata, com um belo e suculento peru assado.

"Sente-se conosco, Dora, venha cear.- Virgínia chamou, sorrindo para a mulher rechonchuda e sem dentes."

"Não se preocupe comigo, senhora- ela falou, com a voz cansada, mas com um sorriso nos lábios- Podem comer e beber que eu cuido das crianças."

"Não, Dora, que é isso.- Gina levantou-se e foi até a mulher, fazendo-a sentar-se na mesa, ao lado de Aidan- Será bom para conversarmos. Diga-nos algo sobre a sua família, Dora...você nunca disse nada..."

"Dora, não ligue para a Virgínia, ela bebeu um pouquinho...- Dora riu."

"Não se preocupe, senhor.- então ela virou-se para Gina- Eu não tenho família, senhora, há muito tempo que todos me abandonaram, durante a guerra, a senhora sabe..."

"A sério, Dora?- ela fez uma cara tristonha e prosseguiu- Que triste.- parou e prosseguiu novamente- Mas por que será que eles fizeram isso?"

"Eu não sei...meu marido me abandonou para ficar com um amor de juventude...meu filho casou-se com uma mulher que não era de meu agrado, então eu o repudiei...- Virgínia riu e Draco não prestou atenção."

"Déja vu!- ela falou, erguendo mais uma taça de vinho e logo depois olhando para o relógio- Está tarde...melhor irmos, crianças, para A Toca!"

"Eu não quero ir...- Sarah e Aidan falaram quase ao mesmo tempo- estou com sono...- Aidan emendou."

"Vocês não podem ficar sozinhos, crianças.- Draco levantou-se e foi pegar os gêmeos."

"Não se preocupe, senhor, eu posso cuidar deles."

"Mas, Dora, é natal. Não queremos te prender aqui..."

"Eu não tenho ninguém para passar o natal, senhor, será a melhor coisa passá-lo com as crianças. E eu acho que os senhores não devem demorar..."

"Então está tudo bem para você?- a mulher fez que sim com a cabeça- Peter?- o garoto olhou dos irmãos para a babá e a mãe, que sorria bobamente."

"Eu vou com vocês."

"(...)"

Molly Weasley recebeu Peter no mais aconchegante abraço. Tinha saudades principalmente daquele neto, que só via uma ou duas vezes ao ano, já que ele ficava a maior parte do tempo em Hogwarts. Os outros netos ou eram novos demais e não iam à escola de magia, ou já tinha passado da idade, e a visitavam regularmente. Logo depois ela recebeu Gina com alegria e deu um abraço tão forte em Draco quanto o que dera em Peter.

"Ela não parou de falar em você um só instante.- Kathy aproximou-se por trás de Peter e falou, surpreendendo-o- Disse a noite toda que estava com saudades de você.- o garoto riu."

"Não sabia que estaria aqui."

"Meu pai foi convidado também, Peter, aliás, ele sempre é convidado. Você deveria imaginar."

"Eu esqueci...desculpa..."

"Tudo bem, você sempre foi meio lesado mesmo.- ela falou, com graça."

"E onde estão meus netinhos lindos, minha filha?- a voz de Molly soou."

"Dormindo, em casa. Ficaram com sono e nós os deixamos lá, com a Dora.- Molly fez cara feia."

"Eu não gosto daquela mulher."

"Ela é boa, mãe."

"Eu não gosto dela, Gina, não importa o que vocês falem...ela tem um ar...superior...não gosto disso.- Gina apenas riu e puxou Draco para falar com o resto da família."

Eles cumprimentaram o pai de Gina e os irmãos, todos acompanhados por suas namoradas ou mulheres. Viram Harry e Luna conversando com Rony e Hermione e juntaram-se a eles, numa conversa animada.

"Anna e Haward confirmaram se vão para sua casa?"

"Não, mas eles disseram que iam quando eu fiz o convite. Acho que não terá problemas.- Kathy deu de ombros."

"Vamos dançar?- ela estendeu a mão e Peter ergueu a sobrancelha- Por favor...?- e ele cedeu, pegando a mão dela."

Os dois foram para a pista de dança e Peter colocou as mãos na cintura da garota, enquanto ela passava os braços pelo pescoço dele. Os dois puseram-se a dançar a dois passar para um lado dois para o outro, num ritmo lento.

Olharam-se por alguns instantes e sorriram um para o outro. Peter sentiu o coração bater acelerado diante do olhar tão carinhoso da amiga e não soube bem que sentimento era aquele.

Kathy, a certo momento, apoiou a cabeça no ombro do garoto e ele sentiu os pêlos da região se arrepiarem com a proximidade da respiração quente da garota em seu pescoço.

"Seremos amigos para sempre, Peter?- ela sussurrou, com a voz sonolenta."

"Por que a pergunta, Kathy?"

"Só responda, Peter...seremos?"

"Claro que seremos, Kathy."

"Isso é uma promessa?- ela perguntou, agora olhando a fundo os olhos azuis de Peter e ele pareceu pensar durante alguns segundos."

"Sim, Kathy, isso é uma promessa.- ela sorriu para ele, deu um beijo carinhoso no seu rosto, entregou-lhe uma carta, sussurrando um breve _'Feliz Natal, Peter!'_ e saiu, entrando n'A Toca, deixando um Peter curioso para trás, passando a mão por onde ela o beijara."

"Garotas de novo?- Draco passou o braço pelo ombro do filho."

"Pai...- Draco olhou para ele- Feliz Natal!- deu palmadinhas nas costas do pai e foi abraçar a mãe, tios e familiares."

"Vamos embora?- Gina falou, assim que desejaram feliz natal a todos- Estou preocupada com os gêmeos."

"Eles estão com a Dora, meu amor, não precisa se preocupar..."

"Diga isso para uma mãe como eu, Draco, que não vai adiantar muita coisa.- ela falou com graça, puxando-os para o carro."

Chegaram em casa e Gina só pôde ir tranqüila para a cama quando constatou que os filhos dormiam calmamente em suas camas e estavam seguros.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Venha, Aidan..."

"Sarah, não. Vamos ficar com a Dora.- Sarah olhou para baixo da escada e viu a velha Dora caída e desmaiada no sofá, provavelmente no décimo sono, roncando como um homem roncaria."

"Aidan, a Dora está dormindo. O que há de mais em irmos para o meu quarto?"

"Porque ir para o seu quarto significa ficar no meio de todos aqueles livros esquisitos e você tentando fazer uma poção esquisita. Sarah, você tem seis anos, é nova demais para saber mexer com poções. Por que você tem que gostar dessas coisas esquisitas e assustadoras?"

"Porque são legais? Porque são divertidas? Você é um bebezinho de fraldas, Aidan, tem medo de tudo.- Aidan verificou mais uma vez se Dora estava dormindo, para ao menos ter alguma esperança de que não teria que sair do lado da babá, mas a velha continuava na mesma posição e roncando ainda mais."

"Eu sei que eu vou me arrepender disso- ele falou, derrotado, sendo puxado para o quarto de Sarah."

Chegando lá a garota pegou um livro com a capa negra, intitulado _'Mestre das Poções'_ e um caldeirão, onde já continha alguns ingredientes e um líquido amarelado. Sarah entregou o livro para Aidan, já na página certa, e pediu que ele lesse alguns ingredientes que faltavam.

"Vovô me deu todos os ingredientes...mas tem que botá-los na ordem certa."

"Eu não gosto quando você fala assim, Sarah."

"Assim como?"

"De pessoas mortas."

"Vovô Lúcio não está morto, Aidan, e você vai conhecê-lo."

"Mamãe e papai disseram que ele morreu há muito tempo."

"Eles mentiram e só eu sei disso. Aliás, Peter e papai sabem que o vovô está vivo. Vovô disse que eles são uns covardes por não contarem para a mamãe."

"Foi você quem fez a mamãe ficar doente?- Sarah olhou para o irmão e piscou algumas vezes."

"Não...- ela respondeu."

"Então quem foi?- Aidan estendeu um ingrediente final para a irmã, que botou-o no caldeirão, fazendo-o fumegar brevemente e soltar uma fumaça azulada."

"Foi _Ele_."

"Ele quem, Sarah?- nesse instante a porta do quarto se abriu e Aidan suspirou, imaginando que fosse Dora que o tiraria dali e os botaria logo na cama mas, para seu espanto, não era Dora ou qualquer um que ele conhecesse."

Aidan olhou para a irmã e viu-a sorrindo intensamente. Seus olhinhos castanhos brilhavam muito e ela levantou-se e foi abraçar a pessoa que entrara. O garotinho ainda olhou estarrecido para a cena. Observou atentamente o homem que acabara de entrar, por um instante achando-o muito parecido com seu pai, mas não era.

Este homem era um tanto mais velho e tinha uma face mais severa e maltratada. Seus olhos eram muito cinzas e muito frios e Aidan não conseguiu olhá-los por muito tempo sem que tivesse vontade de morrer. Era notável que aquele homem já sofrera muito e tinha um olhar de ódio e vingança naquele brilho endurecido. Além disso, era bem alto e trajava vestes totalmente negras, pesadas, imponentes e muito frias, como ele. Os cabelos eram longos e muito loiros, quase num tom branco.

"DORA!- ele gritou, afastando-se de Sarah e do homem."

"Ela não virá, Aidan.- Sarah falou- e a propósito, este é o nosso avó Lúcio."

"O senhor está morto...o senhor não deveria estar aqui...meus pais...eles..."

"Não gostam de mim?- Lúcio completou- Eu sei muito bem disso. A recíproca é verdadeira. Eu os odeio. Só quem importa dessa família é a Sarah. Apenas ela tem tudo de que eu preciso para uma vida gloriosa."

"Eles disseram que você é louco...e mau...- Lúcio sorriu."

"E você deu ouvidos a eles, menino bobo. Não deveria dar atenção aos mentirosos."

"Por isso não dou atenção a você.- o garoto falou, com raiva- Meus pais vão chegar e..."

"E nós não estaremos mais aqui.- Lúcio falou e viu o espanto no olhar de Aidan."

"Para onde você vai levar a minha irmã?- Aidan olhou Sarah com receio."

"Você não precisa saber. Você não vai se lembrar.- o homem falou, ao mesmo tempo que passava as mãos na frente do rosto de Aidan e soprava um pó brilhante nos olhos dele. Pó do Sono.- Vamos, Sarah."

"Ele vai ficar bem?"

"Piedade não é um sentimento bom, Sarah. Não se preocupe com quem não merece.- depois disso Sarah ficou calada."

Lúcio apanhou o caldeirão no chão do quarto e analisou o líquido. Murmurou um breve _'Perfeito'_ e segurou Sarah pela mão, a seguir derramou o conteúdo do caldeirão sobre eles. Em segundos os dois desapareceram, sem deixar vestígios de que estiveram ali ou como saíram dali.

"(...)"

Sarah olhou ao redor e pensou que aquele lugar era realmente como ela sempre imaginara. Era escuro e até certo ponto frio, mas ao mesmo tempo, para ela, era aconchegante e mais ao seu estilo: discreto e muito, mas muito, reservado.

"Eu vou ficar aqui para sempre?- ela perguntou, esperançosa."

"Agora não, princesa."

"Por quê?"

"Porque não é a hora. Seus pais iriam ao fim do mundo para buscar você, onde quer que estivesse. Não é prudente."

"Mas eu já disse que não quero ficar com eles."

"Mas eles querem que você fique com eles. E você deveria estar fazendo o que era o combinado. Sua mãe não está reagindo como deveria."

"Eu não sei o que é. Estou me sentindo feliz lá."

"Não importa agora.- Lúcio foi até um canto da enorme sala e abriu um porta- Venha. Preciso apresentá-los a você, Sarah."

A garotinha seguiu o avô até a minúscula sala. Era bem mais escura que o aposento em que estavam e tinha um cheiro esquisito, nauseante. Lúcio bateu as mãos e as luzes se acenderam, fazendo Sarah assustar-se com o que via à sua frente.

"Feliz Natal, Princesa Sarah."

A garota olhou ao redor e viu pessoas sentadas ao redor de uma mesa circular. Todas estavam encapuzadas, de modo a esconderem totalmente seus rostos. A atmosfera era tensa e, pela primeira vez desde que conhecera o avô, Sarah sentira medo por estar com ele num lugar desconhecido. Ela tentou se conter, lembrando-se das palavras do avô, tempos atrás, durante um sonho.

_ "Vai me levar com você?"_

_"No momento certo, Sarah. Enquanto isso eu tenho certeza que você saberá o que fazer e como fazer.- a garotinha fitou profundamente os olhos do homem e sentiu-se segura."_

_"Eu te amo."_

_"O amor, além do medo, são as piores fraquezas que alguém pode ter, minha querida. Alguém temido não ama e não teme, apenas manipula e conquista, chega aonde quer chegar, sempre.- ele levantou-se e começou a se afastar- Eu virei quando for o momento, minha princesa Sarah."_

_"Obrigada, vovô Lúcio." _

O medo era uma fraqueza. E de modo algum ela seria fraca, porque a desviava do caminho de glória e poder. Ela olhou para o avô e depois para os encapuzados. A seguir observou melhor o local, e viu vários quadros, de homens e mulheres mau encarados, e viu também, no centro da mesa, um livrinho preto, com a capa de couro, que chamou-lhe muito a atenção, principalmente pelo buraco que havia no meio do livro.

"Quem são eles, vovô?"

"Todas as pessoas que sofreram nas mãos de seus pais, Sarah. Hoje você vai saber quem são os verdadeiros vilões da história."

Lúcio apontou uma das pessoas, bem à frente de Sarah, e este abaixou o capuz. Sarah viu um homem de um olho só, posto para fora do rosto, arregalado e de aparência medonha. Sarah lembrou-se ter visto aquele homem quando visitara a Travessa do Tranco, há uns dois ou três anos. Ela percebeu, então, que além do olho estufado e singular, ele só tinha quatro dedos numa das mãos.

"Este é Pedro Pettigrew, Sarah, um dos homens que vem sofrendo nas mãos de seus pais há anos, e também sofreu nas mãos dos pais de Harry Potter. E tudo isso porque era o melhor amigo deles, imagine se não fosse.- Sarah ficou calada, apenas observando a Segunda pessoa baixar o capuz."

Era uma mulher, que se não tivesse a face magra, como se fosse um caveira, e as diversas cicatrizes no rosto, até poderia ser bonita. Tinha os cabelos pretos e muito desalinhados e quebrados.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Imagine só que era da família de Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry Potter. Foi torturada durante muitos anos, principalmente pelas pessoas mais próximas ao Potter."

"Eles não fizeram..."

"Fizeram mais do que isso, minha princesa.- Lúcio apontou para o próximo- Bella, por favor...- Bellatrix estendeu a mão e retirou o capuz da pessoa que estava ao seu lado."

Sarah viu uma mulher até bonita, de cabelos pretos e olhos meio puxados, de aparência oriental. No entanto, a mulher não tinha expressões. Seus olhos não tinha brilho, eram opacos e muito escuros e pareciam focar o nada. Sua face era muito branca e pálida e nem mesmo linhas de expressões poderiam ser encontradas. Ela permaneceu parada e imóvel, com a boca aberta, eventualmente babando. Era um estado digno de pena.

"O que aconteceu com ela, vovô? Quem é ela?"

"Cho Chang.- ele disse- Ela estava grávida do seu pai quando ele a abandonou."

"O que aconteceu com ela, vovô? O que aconteceu...?"

"Ela foi beijada por dementadores, Sarah, teve sua alma sugada e agora vive como uma morta viva, mais morta do que propriamente viva. O bebê nasceu morto, por causa do beijo do dementador. Ele teve sua vida sugada junto com a alma da mãe. Viver sem alma, Sarah, é um castigo pior do que não viver. Muitas pessoas preferiam ter morrido a terem sido submetidas ao beijo do dementador. Seu pai não teve pena quando entregou-a para os dementadores. Todas essas pessoas foram de alguma forma torturadas, direta ou indiretamente, pelos seus pais, Sarah, e é isso que eu quero que você veja."

"Eles são maus, vovô...eu não quero mais ficar com eles."

"É só por enquanto, princesa. Mais cedo do que você imagina isso tudo vai acabar e você será livre.- Lúcio apanhou o livro de couro negro no centro da mesa circular e entregou-o a Sarah- este é o seu presente de Natal, mais um passo no seu caminho rumo à gloria."

"O que é isso?"

"O livro sagrado dos comensais. Este é o diário de Voldemort e será seu a partir de agora.- os olhos de Sarah brilharam- há muito tempo ele sofreu um acidente, mas pôde ser recuperado e é usado até hoje como referência pelos comensais. Você aprenderá muito com ele, basta escrever em suas páginas que ele lhe dará as respostas e as lembranças de que precisa."

"Obrigada..."

"Agora você precisa voltar.- Sarah tentou reclamar, mas Lúcio foi mais rápido e mandou-a de volta para casa com um feitiço."

Sarah apareceu na sua cama, já adormecida, e acordaria pensando que tudo aquilo não tinha passado de mais um sonho. E mesmo o diário, escondido dentro de um dos vários livros do seu quarto, que ela só abriria em alguns anos.

"(...)"

Gina encontrou Dora dormindo no sofá da sala e acordou-a, dizendo que já podia ou ir para o seu quarto ou para sua casa, como quisesse, e dispensando-a pelo resto do ano.

Logo depois constatou que os filhos estavam mesmo em suas camas, dormindo seguros, e agradeceu por Dora cuidar tão bem deles.

"Menos preocupada agora?- Draco abraçou a mulher por trás enquanto ela olhava para Aidan."

"Sim, eles estão bem."

"Eu vou dormir...- Peter passou por eles- Boa noite!"

"Vamos para o quarto, eles vão ficar bem até amanhã.- Draco deu um beijo na mulher e puxou-a para dentro do quarto, trancando a porta em seguida."

""""""""""""""""""""""

_"Presume-se que a primeira fortaleza de Voldemort tenha sido a câmara secreta. Lá foi onde ele refugiou-se e, provavelmente, criou seu diário de lembranças e acordou o grandioso e temido Basilisco, para então soltá-lo pela escola e fazer vítimas, em sua maioria trouxas._

_Anos mais tarde, vítima da maldade de Lúcio Malfoy, que colocou o diário de Voldemort entre os materiais escolares da pequena Weasley, Gina não chegou a ver as lembranças do Lorde, na verdade, lembranças não são vistas, são revividas."_

Peter, fechou o exemplar de _'Hogwarts, uma História'_, mais uma vez marcando a última página lida. Lembrou-se da carta que Kathy havia lhe dado no Natal, a qual ele não lera ainda. Procurou-a nas suas coisas e encontrou-a debaixo do travesseiro. O envelope era feito de pergaminho, muito bem decorado com alguns desenhos e com a marca dos Potter, fechando o envelope com uma marca de vela. Abriu-a e leu:

_"**Para Sempre**_

_Uma árvore não fica de costas para ninguém_

_Dê a volta em torno dela..._

_As árvores estão sempre de frente para você_

_Os verdadeiros amigos também!_

_Árvore plantada com amor nenhum vento derruba_

_Uma verdadeira amizade também!_

_Quem planta árvores cria raízes_

_Quem cultiva bons amigos também_

_As árvores, como os amigos, produzem beleza para os olhos e os ouvidos!_

_Na mudança sutil de suas cores_

_Com o passar das estações_

_No ondular de suas folhas ao vento e sombra,_

_Sempre sombra protetora,_

_Como a dos amigos!_

_Sombra que varia com o dia,_

_Que avança e faz vários rendados de luz,_

_Semelhantes àqueles de estralas!_

_As árvores são sinônimo de eternidade_

_Verdadeiras amizades também_

_São para sempre!_

_Com carinho,_

_Kathy"_

Ouviu vozes no andar de baixo, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas correndo, deixando a carta aberta sobre a sua escrivaninha. Deu de cara com ninguém menos que Anna e Haward, parados no meio da sua sala de estar. Ele sorriu e, para seu próprio espanto, e dos outros também, recebeu Anna com um selinho, rápido e discreto, mas que não passou despercebido.

"Precisamos conversar.- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela antes de apertar a mão de Haward e abraçá-lo brevemente- Que bom que vieram."

"Vocês querem comer alguma coisa?- Gina sugeriu- Lanchar? Preparamos num instante, não é mesmo, Draco? Draco?- Draco olhava insistentemente de Anna para Peter, com um sorriso engraçado no rosto."

"Ah, pai, esta é a Anna...- Peter falou, entendendo o olhar do pai- E este é Haward."

"Olá, Anna, Peter falou muito de você- e virou-se para Haward- e de você também, Haward.- completou, rapidamente, de modo a não deixar a garota constrangida."

"Vamos, Draco, vamos deixar as crianças conversando e vamos fazer um lanche para eles. Peter, se seus irmãos acordarem, cuidem deles, ok?"

"Mas, mãe..."

"Por favor, Peter...só enquanto eu estiver ocupada.- dizendo isso Draco e Gina desapareceram da sala."

"Meus irmãos não são de todo mau...mas são crianças...- ele informou."

"De acordo com seus pais você também é...nós somos...- Haward comentou, sentando-se no sofá, na frente de Anna e Peter- E a Kathy, não vem, Peter?"

"Já era para ela estar aqui, não sei o que deve ter acontecido.- nesse instante a lareira da sala se acendeu e de lá surgiu uma Kathy toda coberta de fuligem."

"Droga...- ela reclamou- Olá para vocês e desculpe o atraso- ela espanou alguma fuligem- Meus pais viajaram e pediram que eu viesse de Pó de Flú."

"Que bom que veio...- Peter falou- se quiser se limpar, já sabe o caminho.- ela sorriu e subiu as escadas, rumo ao quarto do amigo."

"Desde quando vocês se conhecem mesmo, Peter?"

"Provavelmente desde que nascemos..."

"(...)"

O dia passou rapidamente, de um modo divertido. Os quatro adolescentes ficaram conversando a maior parte do tempo, rindo, ou mesmo jogando partidas de algum jogo com Draco e Gina e até mesmo os gêmeos.

"Parece que estamos sobrando, não é, Kathy?- a garota olhou para Haward, sem perceber do que ele falava. Então ele apontou para Peter e Anna, andando de mãos dadas pelo jardim um tanto escuro, apenas iluminado pela luz da lua. Ela deu de ombros."

"Eu não estou me ligando muito neles...não vou mentir que não tenho ciúmes, porque tenho. Afinal, foi sempre apenas Peter e eu...e você tem ciúmes porque gosta da Anna.- ela observou, deixando o amigo envergonhado- Eu percebo isso de longe, Haward."

"É, mas ela gosta do Peter, não vai adiantar nada.- Kathy riu."

"Eu já ouvi essa história antes.- Haward ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso- Meu pai e o pai de Peter eram apaixonados pela mesma mulher, a diferença é que nenhum dos dois estava nem aí para os sentimentos do outro, já que eram inimigos, então puderam lutar pelo amor dela."

"E quem ganhou?"

"O pai do Peter. A mulher em questão era a tia Gina."

"Então vai ver está no sangue do Peter conseguir a mulher que ele quer.- Kathy mais uma vez deu de ombros, tentando mostrar que não se importava."

"Ou talvez não."

Nesse momento alguém entrou e se juntou a Haward e Kathy. Eles olharam e viram Aidan, parado na porta, olhando timidamente para a garota.

"Aidan...como está, lindinho?- Kathy aproximou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto, deixando-o vermelho."

"Bem...- ele sussurrou- ...eu só queria te entregar isso, Kathy, de Natal...- ele estendeu um pequeno coração vermelho de papel e Kathy sorriu, maravilhada, apanhando o presente e dando um outro beijo nele. Em seguida Aidan sorriu e saiu correndo, envergonhado."

_"Tentei fazer um poema, mas não sou bom com isso. Depois pedi ajuda pra mamãe, porque achei que ela soubesse de algo. E ela me disse que não importava o que eu escrevesse, você entenderia._

_Com carinho,_

_Aidan"_

Kathy sorriu diante das palavras do garotinho e guardou o coração, de modo que ele não amassasse.

"Parece que ele gosta de você...- Haward comentou."

"O Aidan?"

"Sim, quem mais seria?"

"Amor de criança, Hawie. Ele só deve ter uma grande admiração por mim, porque eu cresci com o irmão dele e vi o Aidan crescer também."

"Pois é, mas ele gosta de você. Amor platônico de criança."

"Certo, veremos se esse amor platônico resiste quando ele encontrar meninas da idade dele."

"Mas ele gosta de você...- Haward insistiu."

"Eu sei disso.- e os dois sorriram."

"(...)"

Peter estendeu timidamente a mão até que tocasse a mão de Anna. Num impulso segurou-a e sentiu-se mais confiante ao vê-la sorrir.

"Isso não deveria estar acontecendo depois do primeiro beijo..."

"Como assim?"

"A timidez...não deveria existir mais. Quero dizer, você já sabe o que eu sinto e pelo que eu entendi você sente o mesmo ou não..."

"Ou não teria te beijado, é verdade. Mas mesmo assim ainda é confuso."

"Pra mim também. É novo e tal...mas o que eu queria conversar com você...era que...você quer...namorar comigo?- a garota sorriu, tímida, e corou.- Você fica linda assim...- ele não se conteve."

"Obrigada, Peter...você é ótimo..."

"Então...aceita?- ela segurou as mãos dele contra as suas e tocou seu nariz com o dele, fitando-o."

"Eu aceito, Peter.- e ele aproveitou a proximidade para beijá-la."

**N/Rbc:** gostaram desse capítulo? Eu até gosto dele, mas prefiro outros...como o capítulo 10...eu gosto dele...e só pra variar eu empaquei no 11...mas até chegar lá eu já tenho terminado...próximo capítulo chamar-se-á **Lullaby** ou **Canção de Ninar**, eu ainda não decidi entre o português ou o inglês...

**Rute Riddle:** nesse capítulo e no anterior o Peter (e amigos) tem 13 anos...Aidan e Sarah estão por volta dos 7, já que são cerca de 7 anos mais novos que o Peter...acho que provavelmente serão 11 ou 12 capítulos...por aí...que bom que gostou do beijo dos dois...não sei se da Anna e do Peter ou do Peter e da Kathy, mas vá lá...

**Mione G. Potter RJ:** Falsa? A Sarah? Nops! E Kathy e Peter juntos agora não dá...desculpa...eu tava pensando em fazer uma continuação pra fic, mas acho que não vai ter como por falta de história pra contar...o nome da série agora é **Laços de Família** e a pergunta se ela é dos EUA ou do Brasil, eu não saquei...rs...é do Brasil...

**Miaka**: assim...totalmente não...tem coisas que a Sarah quer, mas ela não sabe porque o poder de persuasão do Lúcio e a ambição dele pelo poder das trevas é muito grande...confunde a cabecinha da criança...rs...

**Bruna Granger Potter:** eu não sei se a Sarah finge ou é manipulada...algo do tipo...e o Peter ama a Kathy (isso é óbvio) mas ele ainda não sabe disso...rs...

**Kika Felton:** sem probs...Kika...que bom que está gostando da fic, fico feliz...e a Sarah é só uma criança, ta assustadora, mas uma criança...e todas elas são boas ou manipuladas...um dos dois...

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**


	8. Canção de Ninar

****

Laços de Vida

Capítulo OITO

"Canção de Ninar"

"Peter...Peter...- Kathy chamou, passando a mão pelos cabelos dele, tentando acordá-lo da melhor maneira possível- Peter...acorda...anda...- o rapaz abriu os olhos, fechou-os novamente e apoiou a cabeça no livro aberto- Vamos, Peter...está tarde, já passa das três e se nos pegam aqui não será legal...Peter...- ele acordou, abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente para o livro, depois para Kathy, um tanto atordoado."

"O livro...- ele apontou para o livro e Kathy riu."

"Sim, é _'Hogwarts, uma história'_, você o lê desde os onze anos, Peter, não sei como você ainda não o decorou. Vamos."

"Eu o decorei, mas ele tem sido importante para umas coisas..."

__

"...o bruxo, uma vez tão temido, já tivera sentimentos mais profundos pela então pequena Gina Weasley. Implica ... um grande amor reprimido..."

Ele leu um último trecho no livro e enfeitiçou-o para que se guardasse sozinho na estante da biblioteca.

"E você, o que está fazendo aqui? Como me achou aqui?"

"Mapa do Maroto, não é óbvio? São três da manhã, Peter, se a bibliotecária chega de manhã e te pega aqui, você certamente pegaria uma bela detenção."

"Então o que eu tenho a fazer agora é te agradecer por ter me acordado, não é?"

"Que bom que você tem a mim.- ela se vangloriou."

"Certo, mas você ainda não disse o que estava fazendo fora da torre às três da manhã."

"O mesmo que você fazia antes de ir para a biblioteca. Só não era com a Anna obviamente."

"Eu estranharia se fosse.- os dois riram- John?"

"Sim, o mesmo de alguns meses, quase dois anos, como você com a Anna."

"Eu sei dessas informações. Anda lá, vamos dormir que eu estou morto."

"Está tudo bem com você, Peter?"

"Tudo ótimo."

"Eu não creio em você, Peter.- o rapaz franziu o cenho e olhou para a amiga- Eu te conheço como ninguém. Talvez só a sua mãe te conheça mais do que eu, mas eu conheço cada expressão do seu rosto e cada brilho no seu olhar. E o seu brilho atual não está me dizendo que está _'tudo ótimo'_.- Peter lançou um olhar significativo para Kathy."

"Faz tempo que não conversamos, Kathy."

"Sim, faz algum tempo."

"Está tudo confuso demais, sabe? Tenho brigado muito com a Anna e não sei quanto tempo mais nosso namoro vai durar."

"Se ela te traísse você gostaria de saber?- ela perguntou ao acaso, sem dar muita importância. Peter pareceu considerar sua resposta durante vários minutos."

"Por ela.- ele falou- Eu não gostaria que outra pessoa viesse me contar, me sentiria ridicularizado e humilhado por isso. Se ela me contasse haveria perdão."

"Vocês já conversaram sobre o que está acontecendo?"

"Ela não quer conversar, eu quero falar, daí nós brigamos. Não é a mesma coisa. Até a nossa relação, Kathy, está confusa."

"Parece que nossa relação não é a mesma de antes."

"É a mesma sim, Kathy. Ainda podemos conversar sobre tudo, ainda somos melhores amigos."

"Mas nós crescemos, Peter, e somos muito diferentes. Nós não ficamos mais o dia juntos como era lá no Instituto, não brincamos com tintas porque você não pinta mais. A pintura era uma das suas maiores paixões, Peter, o que aconteceu? Por que você não volta a pintar seus quadros? Nós não conversamos porque...bem...porque temos uma vida diferente agora, conhecemos outras pessoas, você se apaixonou..."

"E você...não se apaixonou pelo John?"

"Ele cuida muito bem de mim e me trata bem, mas não é ele...bem...a conversa não é essa...- ela riu- O fato é que por algum motivo não é mais a mesma coisa, Peter."

"Mas nós teremos que lidar com as diferenças..."

"Eu estou tentando isso há dois anos, Peter, quando você começou a namorar a Anna. Mas parece que depois que isso aconteceu nós duas começamos uma batalha pela sua atenção e vivemos constantemente lutando por ela. E parece que ela vem ganhando...- ela deu de ombros e sorriu tristemente."

"Não é verdade, Kathy. Eu sei que de uns tempo para cá você e a Anna não tem se entendido, mas eu não imaginei que fosse por minha causa..."

"Não era para ser assim, Peter. Eu quis que fôssemos apenas você e eu, mas era só um sonho de criança, um sonho bobo e infantil."

"Não é infantil."

"É sim, Peter, porque nada é para sempre. Nem contos de fada são para sempre e talvez nossa amizade também não seja, não tem sido há dois anos."

"Não fala assim, Kathy."

"Eu falo porque é assim. Nós crescemos, agora temos quinze anos, mudamos nosso conceito sobre tudo e todos, ficamos diferentes, aspiramos coisas diferentes. Há quanto tempo nós não ficamos assim, no meio da noite conversando na orla do lago? E não ficamos por quê? Faz meses, Peter, e tudo porque a Anna acha que eu vou te roubar dela."

"Ela tem ciúmes de você."

"Sim, quando na verdade eu tenho mais direito de ter ciúmes de você com ela do que ela de você comigo."

"E você tem, Kathy?- a garota ficou calada e Peter viu que ela começara a chorar. Então ele a abraçou, tentando confortá-la."

"Eu só queria que tudo fosse como antes, Peter, apenas você e eu..."

"Agora somos só você e eu, Kathy.- ele deu um beijo no alto da cabeça dela- Se acalma."

__

"Hush my love now don't you cry

Everything will be all right

Close your eyes and drift in dream

Rest in peaceful sleep"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

__

"Gina sentia seu corpo inteiro doer. Era sufocante e insuportável demais para ela agüentar por muito mais tempo.

"DRACO!- ela gritou, sentindo seus joelhos cederam e baterem contra o chão. Seu ventre doía, agora, mais do que nunca."

Ela sentiu algo viscoso e quente escorrer por entre suas pernas, e seu desespero apenas aumentou quando ela constatara que era sangue. Uma quantidade abundante de sangue acumulava-se no tapete da sala." 

****

"_Ao primeiro salvarás, e este será tua fortaleza, tua vida_"

"Ela aproximou-se lentamente, sentando-se numa poltrona logo atrás deles. Inconscientemente ela levou a mão à barriga, sentindo, vez por outra, o bebê de cinco meses mexer-se.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que, de repente, Peter olhou para a mãe, parecendo assustado. Draco olhou para a mulher, notando-a ali, e sem entender muito o olhar do filho, apenas sorriu.

Gina mordeu os lábios, sentindo uma pontada forte no seu ventre. Peter correu para a mãe, segurando-lhe a mão com carinho, na tentativa vã de fazê-la acalmar-se.

"Draco...- ela arfou, segurando a barriga."

Ele olhou para o ventre da mulher e viu que o sangue que escorria das pernas dela já se acumulava na poltrona e em suas vestes." 

****

"O segundo não chegarás a ver."

"Aposto como você não consegue acertar o amarelinho do canto esquerdo...- ele apontou um mínimo balão amarelo num dos cantos, rodeado por três enormes balões verdes. Ela riu debochada."

"Flecha!- uma fina flecha transparente saiu de sua varinha e acertou em cheio o balão amarelo, liberando, sobre a tela, tinta da mesma cor.- Você está falando com uma profissional, Potter, esqueceu?- ela terminou com um longo suspiro, e levou novamente a mão à barriga, sentindo mais uma vez uma pontada, mais forte do que a primeira- Harry..."

Harry virou-se rapidamente para Gina, ao ouvi-la chamar seu nome de um jeito quase que suplicante. Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo rapidamente, parando a vista no avental dela: a cor vermelha intensa cobria as demais cores que antes manchavam o tecido.

"Me leva pro hospital...- ela continuou, sua voz chorosa e desesperada- agora...- antes de cair no chão, sentindo-se dolorida demais para continuar de pé." 

****

"Já ao terceiro, nada se pode dizer, vitória perdida"

"Sabe,- uma voz falou atrás dela, fazendo-a virar-se- uma tradição persa diz que durante uma noite elege-se um rei ou uma rainha, e este decidirá que rumo tomará uma conversa.- era Draco quem falava."

Gina fitou os olhos dos ex. marido, notando um brilho especial neles. Estava belo, como sempre, mas muito mais charmoso e atraente. Ela adorava quando ele deixava o cabelo sem gel, de modo que caísse sobre os olhos, dando-lhe um ar sensual. E combinava seus cabelos loiros com uma elegante veste escura, geralmente pretas.

Ela viu-o colocar duas garrafas sobre o parapeito da sacada, uma de vinho e outra de água, e duas taças ao lado.

"Se o rei ou rainha encher uma das taças com mais água, significa que só tratarão de assuntos importantes. Se colocar o mesmo tanto de água e vinho, tratarão de assuntos importantes e agradáveis. Mas se encher de vinho, o assunto será apenas o mais divertido, para ambos. Você é a rainha da noite, Virgínia."

"Proponho um brinde.- ele falou, erguendo a taça- À nossa felicidade."

"Perfeito."

"Se eu te pedisse para dançar comigo- ela falou, ao que ele desviou sua atenção para ela- você aceitaria?"

Ele largou a taça de vinho que segurava e virou-se para ela. Lançou-lhe um olhar charmoso e sorriu-lhe, pela primeira àquela noite. Naquela hora, Gina viu o seu Draco parado à sua frente. Ele estava ali, afinal. O cabelo como ela gostava, caindo sobre os olhos, o brilho carinhoso no olhar cinzento, o sorriso romântico e sensual em seus lábios. Ali estava o Draco Malfoy com quem se casara, que a fizera feliz durante anos...e não aquele que a deixara e que a fizera chorar...

Draco ouviu um belo tango começar a tocar. Apanhou uma rosa, colocando-a sensualmente nos lábios, e agarrou Gina pela cintura, colando o corpo dela ao seu.

Ela sorriu para ele, sentindo seu cheiro inebriá-la, como há muito não sentia. Ficou trêmula nos braços dele e seu coração disparou, tamanha proximidade. Ele ainda mantinha o mesmo cheiro doce e excitante. Gina apanhou a flor dos lábios de Draco, com os seus próprios lábios, e lançou-lhe um olhar instigante, afastando-se dele em seguida, para logo chamá-lo com o indicador.

Tango. Esta era provavelmente a dança mais sensual que podia existir.

Em instantes, Draco apreciava com carinho e, ao que Gina pôde ver estampado no brilho dos olhos cinzas dele, amor.

Um amor que há muito ela não via. Havia doçura e paixão, misturados com excitação e desejo. Era aquele brilho típico de quando os dois ainda eram casados. Um sentimento que os aquecia e os completava. Uma unção de corpos, um transbordamento de almas...

Nenhum dos dois falou nada, nem em consentimento e muito menos em protesto. Apenas deixaram-se levar pelos seus corações, que agora ordenavam que juntassem seus corpos logo, que se fizesse um do outro novamente, depois de tanto tempo separados." 

****

"O quarto será concebido durante os desconexos de uma noite

E a este, chamarei de meu filho"

"Amor...acorda..."

"Eu não quero levantar da cama, Draco...está tudo doendo...deixa eu ficar aqui..."

Draco abaixou-se até que seus olhos ficassem na altura dos olhos da mulher. Gina encontrava-se na cama ainda, coberta por diversos cobertores. O homem olhou para a janela e viu que fazia sol, e o seu próprio corpo denunciava o calor do dia. Ele desembrulhou a mulher, ouvindo-a reclamar, e sentou-se ao lado dela, colocando sua mão em sua testa.

"Vi...você está ardendo em febre...- ele falou preocupado."

"Está tudo doendo...- ela falou chorosa e Draco abraçou-a, sentindo que o corpo dela estava mais febril e mais mole do que ela pensara- Faz a dor parar, Draco, por favor..."

"O que tanto dói, meu amor? Diz...- Draco pediu, quase implorando."

"Minha cabeça...meu corpo...tá doendo...- ela reclamou e Draco colocou-a na posição mais confortável que encontrou- faz parar?- ela pediu."

"Vou chamar alguém que faça, meu amor- Draco passou com pressa pela porta, quase esbarrando nos gêmeos, que estavam parados apenas observando atentamente."

"O que você fez com ela, Sarah? Por que tinha que fazer isso depois de tanto tempo? Já não estava tudo bem?- Sarah olhou para o irmão de uma forma indiferente."

"Não fui eu quem fiz, se quer saber. Mamãe esteve muito bem durante estes dois anos, eu não fiz nada e continuo sem fazer."

"Então por que ela está assim? E ela não esteve realmente bem durante todo esse tempo. Já faz muito tempo que a mamãe não está _bem_ e você sabe disso. Por que ela está assim, diz?"

"Eu não sei, Aidan. Todo mal que acontece com a mamãe não é culpa minha, é? Aliás, eu não me lembro de já ter causado algum mal a ela."

"Você não lembra, mas eu lembro bem quando ela ficou muito tempo triste, sem se importar com nada e você disse que não tinha sido você, e sim _'Ele'_. Quem é _'Ele'_, Sarah?- a garota, de nove anos, fitou profundamente os olhos azuis do irmão e pensou por algum tempo."

"O passado da mamãe. É só isso que você precisa saber agora.- ela disse e saiu, enquanto Aidan foi para junto da mãe e segurou-lhe a mão com carinho, tentando fazer a dor parar enquanto cantava baixinho uma música, no ouvido dela."

__

"If there's one thing I hope I showed you

If there's one thing I hope I showed you

Hope I showed you

Just give love to all"

Quando Draco chegou, sorriu com a cena que vira. Virgínia olhava atentamente para Aidan, fitando os olhinhos azuis e carinhosos do filho e parecia, por um momento, ter esquecido da dor. Aidan olhava para a mãe também e continuava a cantar baixinho e a sorrir para ela.

"Eu já chamei a Luna, meu amor, ela chega em alguns minutos.- ele falou, dando um beijo no rosto dela. A mulher não falou nada, continuou prestando atenção no filho."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Peter acordou na Ala Hospitalar naquela manhã, sem saber exatamente o que acontecera. Olhou para os lados e viu Kathy sentada ao pé da sua cama, olhando-o atentamente.

"Olá, bom dia, Sr. Weasley Malfoy, como se sente agora?- ela perguntou, com um sorriso."

"Quebrado...estou todo dolorido...o que aconteceu?"

"Eu esperava que você me dissesse.- Peter franziu o cenho- Nós acabamos dormindo na orla do lago, e antes de amanhecer você começou a reclamar de dor. Eu te trouxe para cá e a enfermeira te deu uma poção analgésica. Dormiu como um anjinho."

"E você ficou aqui o tempo todo?"

"Queria o quê? Que eu fosse embora e te deixasse sozinho? Claro que não. Eu não ia perder a chance de te ver de camisolinha de hospital.- Peter olhou para o seu corpo e viu que apenas o que o tampava era um pedaço fino de tecido, aberto na parte de trás."

"Ela tirou minha roupa?"

"É o que parece."

"Ela viu alguma coisa?"

"Eu acho que não, mas não tenho certeza, acho melhor você mesmo perguntar...- ela sorriu e ele fez cara feia."

"Aproveitam-se da debilidade de um doente. Céus, onde o mundo vai parar?- Kathy apenas riu da cara indignada do amigo."

"Você se lembra de alguma coisa? Sonho? Pesadelo?"

"Imagens, borrões, nada muito certo, a não ser palavras...se quer saber acho que foi minha mãe quem teve pesadelos essa noite e se meu palpite estiver certo ela não se lembra do que sonhou."

"Você quer dizer que se lembra mais do que o que ela sonhou do que ela mesma?"

"Mais ou menos. Vamos pôr nos seguintes termos: ela bloqueou algumas lembranças, e quando elas tentaram entrar nos sonhos dela, foram desviadas para mim."

"Estranho..."

"Sim, muito. Mas o que na minha vida não é estranho, esquisito, sombrio ou algo do tipo?- ele falou, num sorriso, logo depois reclamando da dor que sentira ao virar de lado."

"Você tem razão. Mas tudo que é estranho acaba se tornando normal algum dia, porque tudo que é estranho muda, e sua vida vai mudar, Peter. Ou melhor, a vida da sua família vai mudar e você não vai ter que se preocupar tanto com ela como você se preocupa. Sabe, essa história toda de Voldemort que vem te assombrando há anos, isso vai acabar."

"Eu tenho certeza que sim.- Kathy levantou-se, vendo a cara de sofrimento que Peter fazia cada vez que se mexia, e arrumou o travesseiro da cama, para que ele ficasse na posição mais confortável."

"E não se preocupe, a enfermeira garantiu que daqui a pouco a dor passa."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco permaneceu abraçado a Gina até o momento em que Luna chegou e obrigou-o a sair do quarto, para que ela pudesse examiná-la direito. Vários minutos depois Luna chamou-o.

"Então?"

"Ela está bem."

"Como assim, está bem? O que houve com ela?"

"Basicamente nada. Ao que eu suponho foi apenas o modo como ela dormiu, ou talvez ela tenha tido pesadelos durante a noite que deixaram-na agitada. Fora isso sua mulher está ótima. E está dormindo.- Draco suspirou."

"Por um instante eu pensei que fosse começar de novo. Agora que a Sarah está aqui em casa..."

"Se começar de novo, Draco, apenas acredite no amor que você tem pela Gina, no amor que o Peter e o Aidan tem por ela e também no amor que a Sarah tem por ela. _O amor é o pior feitiço que existe, ao mesmo tempo que é o maior deles. _Palavras do sábio Merlin.- dizendo isso Luna desaparatou."

Draco entrou no quarto e viu a mulher dormindo tranqüilamente, abraçada ao lençol como se buscasse algum tipo de proteção. Ele deitou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a por trás, como gostava de ficar sempre com ela em seus braços. E em poucos instantes ele adormeceu.

__

"Oh my love in my arms tight

Every day you give me life

As I drift off to your world

Rest in peaceful sleep"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Você está prestes a começar uma briga de novo."

"Não, Anna, você está. Mas quem tinha que estar bravo aqui era eu, não acha?"

"Peter, você não entende..."

"E eu deveria entender? Anna, veja bem o que você fez e veja que eu não posso entender, eu não consigo entender como você foi capaz de beijar o Albert.- Peter falou isso muito calmamente, mas sua voz era fria e venenosa e seu olhar era cinza, opaco e indiferente, vazio."

"Você não vai me perdoar, não é mesmo?"

"Por agora não, Anna. Sem chances. Você sempre soube o que Albert Freak significa para mim. Você sempre soube que ele é a única pessoa nesse mundo que eu posso dizer que odeio. No entanto você foi capaz de ficar com ele enquanto ainda namorávamos."

"Você apenas não enxergou isso, Peter.- ela falou, sem dar importância ao assunto."

"Você nunca me amou, não é?- ela não respondeu e ele considerou o silêncio dela como uma negação à sua pergunta- Ótimo."

"Agora você vai correndo para os braços da sua amiguinha, Peter..."

"E você não imagina como você me fez brigar com ela. Porque ela sabia do seu casinho com o Albert, Anna, e não me contou porque eu disse pra ela que eu não queria que me contassem, porque se rolasse e você me contasse, ainda haveria perdão, e eu briguei com a Kathy por causa disso...deveria mesmo correr para os braços dela, pelo menos ela nunca me traiu."

__

"Peter olhou para o Mapa do Maroto e atentou-se a um canto, próximo à orla do lago. Havia dois pontinhos, legendados como Anna e Albert. Rapidamente ele foi até a orla, mantendo-se um pouco afastado e escondido pela capa que pedira de Kathy.

O que ele viu foi chocante. Fez seu coração acelerar rápido, ao mesmo tempo que falhava alguns batimentos, deixando-o sem ar e sem reação. Era como se seu mundo caísse e um conto de fadas, no qual achava viver, simplesmente acabasse com um final trágico. Anna beijava Albert de um modo apaixonado, como talvez nunca o beijara. Pela primeira vez ele sentiu o peso e a dor de uma traição.

Saiu correndo dali e foi direto aonde o ponto de Katherine estava, na biblioteca. Aproximou-se lentamente e puxou-a, ainda escondido pela capa, embora Kathy soubesse que era ele.

Quando estavam suficientemente longe de tudo e todos ele retirou a capa e olhou para amiga com um olhar de raiva, misturado com ódio e decepção.

"O que aconteceu...?- Kathy perguntou, com cautela."

"Por que você não me contou?- ele perguntou, com a voz fria, e ela soube imediatamente do que ele falava.- Você acabou com a nossa amizade, Katherine. Você tinha a obrigação de ter me contado."

"Sobre a Anna e o Albert?"

"Há quanto tempo você sabe?"

"Eu não contei porque de acordo com suas palavras, você não gostaria de saber por outra pessoa que não ela mesma, porque seria humilhação. E eu sei desde aquela nossa conversa, Peter, quando você disse essas mesmas palavras. E você não sabe como eu gostaria de ter te contado antes. Você não imagina quantas vezes eu fui até a Anna e disse para ela que se ela não contasse eu mesma contaria."

"Isso faz três meses, Kathy."

"Eu sei que faz. Eu sinto por ter tomado decisões que satisfaziam sua vontade, porque elas não eram as corretas. Eu juro que eu quis te contar, Peter, e hoje, te entregando a capa e pedindo que você me encontrasse na orla, foi um jeito de te mostrar que a verdade estava bem no seu nariz e você não enxergava."

"Eu sou mesmo um estúpido idiota."

"Não, Peter, não é. Você é na verdade um romântico apaixonado que ama algum acima de tudo. Minha mãe me disse que o amor é o pior feitiço do mundo, ao mesmo tempo que é o maior deles, palavras de Merlin. E ela acrescentou que o amor só é o pior feitiço do mundo porque cega as pessoas e não diferencia o que é bom do que é ruim. Mas é o maior deles porque salva. Você apenas estava cego."

"Obrigado por me fazer enxergar, Kathy.- ele agradeceu, já um pouco mais calmo."

"Eu estarei aqui para quando precisar, Peter. Sempre."- Peter ouviu as últimas palavras da amiga e saiu, indo para o salão comunal da Sonserina para esperar Anna por lá, para terem uma longa, séria e definitiva conversa." 

"Então por que não vai? Ou melhor, porque não vai se refugiar na barra da saia da sua mamãezinha. Partindo do pressuposto que ela só fica bem quando está com você, talvez você só fique bem quando está com ela, Peter.- então Anna subiu as escadas, deixando Peter sozinho no salão comunal."

Não foram necessárias palavras para dizer aos dois que o namoro de dois anos havia terminado. E, estranhamente, Peter não se sentia como se tivesse terminado um namoro, porque não sentia que tinha perdido alguém. E o amor o deixou confuso, porque por um instante ele perguntou-se se amava mesmo Anna como pensava ou estava apenas entusiasmado demais com ela. No entanto, e mais estranho ainda, o que martelava na sua cabeça, naquele instante, eram as últimas palavras dela.

__

"Então por que não vai? Ou melhor, porque não vai se refugiar na barra da saia da sua mamãezinha. Partindo do pressuposto que ela só fica bem quando está com você, talvez você só fique bem quando está com ela, Peter." 

****

...ela só fica bem quando está com você... 

Ele sorriu, intimamente agradecido por uma resposta que Anna acabara de lhe dar.

__

"I know there's one thing that you showed me

I know there's one thing that you showed me

That you showed me"

""""""""""""""""""""""

Kathy observou atentamente o sol se pondo, ao mesmo tempo que percebia a aproximação de alguém. O cheiro era inconfundível, o que a fez sorrir.

"Então?"

"Acabou, não é difícil deduzir o óbvio.- Peter sentou-se ao lado da amiga e observou o pôr do sol com ela."

"O que você está sentindo agora?"

"Eu não sei. Não é como se eu tivesse perdido alguém, é estranho...- Kathy sorriu."

"Então não foi como você pensava que seria."

"No momento foi, quando eu vi os dois se beijando...foi horrível e eu quis morrer...mas depois, quando eu conversei com ela, foi tudo diferente, foi frio e indiferente."

"Sente-se bem?"

"Sim, acho que sim. Anna me disse algumas coisas que acabaram me ajudando mais do que ela imagina e, embora isso não retire a culpa que ela tem no cartório, ao menos alivia a pena."

"Então que bom que ao menos ela ajudou um pouco."

"Mas e você, está bem?"

"Sim, não é como se eu tivesse pego o John com outra garota, mas nossa relação estava desgastada. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, Peter, para nós dois."

"É, talvez sim. E talvez nunca cheguemos a ter nossas respostas."

"Ou talvez as tenhamos mais cedo do que imaginamos."

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Kathy?"

"Nada."

"Quem nada é peixe, Kathy, anda vá lá e diz.- ele falou e ela riu."

"Essa é velha, Peter, é de quando éramos crianças."

"É, mas ainda te faz rir como quando éramos crianças."

Naquele momento nem Kathy nem Peter se importaram com recentes acontecimentos em suas vidas. Apenas o que importava era a presença e o conforto que um proporcionava ao outro, como nunca nenhum outro alguém seria capaz de fazer. Havia uma confiança mútua e uma cumplicidade enorme entre os dois, o que os fazia serem apenas Peter e Kathy quando estavam juntos, apenas eles e ninguém mais.

__

"If there's one thing I hope I showed you

If there's one thing I hope I showed you

Hope I showed you

Just give love to all

Let's give love to all

Let's give love to all"

(Lullaby – Creed)

****

N/Rbc: tá, eu sei que nem todo mundo gostou do capítulo anterior...desgraça atrás de desgraça...mas assim...nada de desespero...tudo se resolve...rs...eu gosto desse capítulo...muito...e a música "Lullaby" do Creed é perfeita...próximo capítulo A Última Peça... é, tá terminando...

****

Márcia: que bom que gosta da série...e que bom que deixou seu comentário...aqui vai mais um capítulo...rs...

****

Kika: ah...o que vai acontecer no 10 todos vão saber daqui dois capítulos...rs...mas vale o título "Promessas de Infância"...também gostei da parte dos comensais...e finalmente achei um final pra Chang, que já tinham me perguntado o que acontecia com ela e eu não sabia...

****

Miaka: sem desespero miaka...nada de ser manipulada pelo Lúcio nem mesmo futuro da Gina...calma...respira...Peter e Anna não dão certo mesmo...ficou mostrado nesse capítulo...espero que tenha gostado um pouquinho dele...

****

Anita Joyce Belice: Peter gosta da Kathy, ele apenas não sabe disso...AINDA não...rs...espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...

****

Bjinhos...

Rebeca Maria!


	9. A Última Peça

Laços de Vida Capítulo NOVE "A Última Peça" 

Sarah olhou atentamente a estante à sua frente, e leu cada título de cada livro ali organizado. Aparentemente sabia o que dizia cada uma daquelas páginas, porque adorava ler e mais ainda, adora ler aqueles livros em especial, sobre defesas e magias avançadas, algumas até considerada negras e proibidas.

Seus pais nunca lhe proibiram de ler realmente sobre esses assuntos, ou foram liberando um a um à medida que ela crescia. E, mesmo se proibissem determinada leitura, ela sempre tinha uma fonte para quem pedir a informação que ela queria e algo mais.

_"Diários de um Bruxo_- ela leu, tentando se lembrar de onde vinha aquele livro grande de capa marrom. Pegou-o e abriu, verificando um fundo falso, onde havia um outro livro, dessa vez pequeno, com capa de couro preta e três letras em dourado- _T.S.R._"

_ Lúcio apanhou o livro de couro negro no centro da mesa circular e entregou-o a Sarah. _

_"Este é o seu presente de Natal, mais um passo no seu caminho rumo à gloria."_

_"O que é isso?"_

_"O livro sagrado dos comensais. Este é o diário de Voldemort e será seu a partir de agora.- os olhos de Sarah brilharam- há muito tempo ele sofreu um acidente, mas pôde ser recuperado e é usado até hoje como referência pelos comensais. Você aprenderá muito com ele, basta escrever em suas páginas que ele lhe dará as respostas e as lembranças de que precisa." _

Ela abriu o pequeno livro e não viu nada, a não ser várias páginas em branco, marcadas cada uma com um buraco arredondado bem no meio. Ela pegou uma pena e molhou-a no tinteiro. Posicionou a pena numa das páginas e escreveu.

"Olá..."

"Que bom que finalmente se juntou a mim, minha princesa Sarah.- o diário respondeu e Sarah sorriu encantada."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

"Como é Hogwarts, Peter?- Aidan perguntou para o irmão, com os olhinhos brilhando pela simples expectativa de que em breve estaria em Hogwarts. Peter pensou um pouco."

"É o melhor lugar do mundo, Aidan. Será onde você vai encontrar pessoas maravilhosas que estarão para sempre com você, e onde você aprenderá a ser forte e se tornará um homem diante de tantos desafios."

"Eu vou poder entrar no time de quadribol, e ser capitão como você?"

"Não no primeiro ano, creio. No segundo você deve ficar com a minha vaga, afinal, ao que eu presumo você irá para a Sonserina. Mas capitão...bem, quando você for mais velho, com certeza será um ótimo capitão.- os olhos de Aidan brilharam ainda mais.- E então todas as garotas cairão em cima de você."

"É assim com você?"

"Mais ou menos.- Peter riu- Não são todas, mas não é difícil.- e Aidan acompanhou o irmão."

"Mas eu só terei esse ano para convencer a garota que eu quero."

"Por que, Aidan?"

"Porque ela vai sair da escola."

"Você está interessado numa garota mais velha, é isso?- Aidan desconversou."

"Que pena que este é o seu último ano lá, não é?"

"De certo modo, Aidan. Mas eu nunca esquecerei de lá. E este ano, pode deixar, que antes de eu sair você estará a par de vários dos segredos que a escola esconde. Mas você não me disse quem é a garota..."

"E, Peter, quando você sair da escola, vai ficar tudo bem? Quero dizer, quando é que vai ficar tudo bem entre a mamãe, o papai, a Sarah e nós? Quando isso tudo vai terminar?- Peter olhou com carinho para o irmão e sorriu para ele."

"Eu prometo que este será o último ano conturbado da nossa família, Aidan. Eu prometo que depois desse ano a família Weasley Malfoy será a mais feliz do mundo mágico e então poderemos dizer que o passado nunca mais poderá ser revivido, e que o futuro será brilhante."

"Mamãe e papai vão ficar bem? Não vão mais brigar?"

"Duas pessoas em verdadeiro amor ajudam-se mutuamente a se tornarem mais livres, mais plenas, mais completas. Mamãe me disse isso. E mamãe e papai têm laços eternos, Aidan. Eles sempre ficarão bem. Assim como nós."

"Você promete?"

"Eu prometo.- Peter bagunçou os cabelos do irmão, fazendo-o rir- Mas você não me disse quem é a garota...- então Peter parou e pensou um pouco- Não é a Kathy, é?- e o rapaz soube a resposta vendo o garotinho ficar intensamente vermelho."

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Uma batida na porta do escritório chamou sua atenção, despertando Gina de seus pensamentos. Ela murmurou um breve '_Entre!'_, antes de arrumar-se perante a mesa, colocando as pernas sob a escrivaninha.

Draco abriu a porta ainda em tempo de ver as pernas da mulher sobre a escrivaninha, despertando nele pensamentos insinuantes.

"Olá, amor...- ela falou, olhando para o marido sem entender o olhar dele."

"Você está linda, sabia?- ele disse, olhando-a vestida apenas com uma camisa preta dele, de botão, mas com os três primeiros abertos- Fazia tempo que eu não te via assim."

"Estou bem. Só estava pensando em como será daqui por diante."

"Com as crianças em Hogwarts teremos a casa só para nós- ele falou."

"A casa é grande, ficará solitária...onde estarão os gritos e a correria?- Draco preferiu ficar calado, apenas sorriu para a mulher- Temos só mais alguns dias com todos eles aqui em casa, depois só no Natal..."

"Eles ficarão bem, meu amor. E como você pôde notar, a Sarah está mudada. Mais carinhosa, sorri mais."

"Eu percebi isso e por isso fico mais feliz. Mas ainda assim ainda tenho certas preocupações."

"Quer dividi-las comigo?"

"Você já sabe de todas elas, Draco, com relação àquelas palavras...não gosto de pensar nisso, mas não consigo evitar."

"Tenho notado que você tem tido pesadelos...é com relação a isso?"

"Mais ou menos. Geralmente sonho com minha infância e com meu primeiro ano. Tenho pensado muito no diário do Tom...não sei por que..."

"O diário foi destruído, Virgínia, há muito tempo."

"Eu sei que sim, mas de qualquer modo...são só lembranças...pensamentos e palavras..."

"Então vamos pensar o seguinte. As crianças vão para Hogwarts e Peter cuidará muito bem delas. Nós ficaremos aqui, muito bem acompanhados um pelo outro.- Gina sorriu e abraçou-se ao marido."

"Eu te amo, sabia?"

"Sabia, eu também te amo."

"Obrigada por estar comigo."

"Eu sempre estarei, não importa o que houver, Virgínia."

Ele aproximou-se sorrateiramente, com os olhos estreitos e perigosos. Gina segurou a respiração quando ele parou na frente dela, apanhou-a no colo, botando-a sentada na escrivaninha, passou o braço sobre a mesa, com certa violência, derrubando todos os objetos no chão, e abriu com rapidez a camisa que ela usava, fazendo os botões voarem contra as paredes e ricochetearem.

Draco passou a mão por todo o corpo dela, desabotoando o sutiã e fazendo-a tremer. Aproximou os lábios da curva do pescoço dela, deixando uma marca avermelhada quando seguiu para os lábios, num beijo caloroso e ousado.

"Eu disse que você estava linda...- ele sussurrou, sedutoramente, ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer ainda mais. Com um gesto mais ousado, ele deitou-a na escrivaninha e deitou-se por cima dela."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sarah olhou atentamente para a varinha negra sobre a sua cama. Estava maravilhada com a beleza dela e com o poder que ela lhe proporcionava sempre que a tocava. Seus dedos tremiam e seu coração disparava. Era uma sensação inigualável de poder.

"Pêlo de dragão...- ela foi rapidamente até a estante e apanhou um livro que tinha um capítulo especial sobre varinhas- uma das varinhas que exige mais do dono, por isso são privilegiados aqueles que são escolhidos. Com ela, também as varinhas de pêlo de unicórnio e pena de fênix, são as três varinhas mais poderosas que existem. Aqueles que conseguem a de dragão são geniosos e orgulhosos, muitas vezes irônicos e não medem conseqüências para chegar onde querem e conseguirem o que desejam. Gênio forte e grande poder de persuasão.- Sarah riu. Bela descrição."

Aidan entrou no quarto e olhou para a irmã. Sorriu e mostrou-lhe a sua varinha. Era quase do tamanho da de Sarah, mas era branca e tinha pêlo de unicórnio.

"Você está feliz por ir para Hogwarts?"

"Eufórica. Você?"

"Também. Mal posso esperar para chegarmos lá."

"Então, estão prontos para irem para a escola?- Gina apareceu na porta do quarto e Draco logo abraçou-se a ela por trás."

"Felizes?"

"Muito. Finalmente vamos aprender magia.- Sarah falou, com um sorriso que estampava todo o seu rosto."

"Bom vermos vocês felizes, crianças. Pena é que agora vão ficar longe de nós."

"É só por algum tempo, mamãe.- Aidan falou- Voltamos para o natal."

"E eu vou cuidar muito bem desses pestinhas, não é mesmo?- Peter entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama, analisando a varinha da irmã- Bela varinha, Sarah."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A Plataforma 9 e ¾ estava lotada de alunos eufóricos por ou voltarem às aulas ou finalmente irem para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Aidan e Sarah eram um dos alunos extasiados que iam para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, bem como Ephran Potter, o filho mais novo de Luna e Harry.

"Você acha que a Sarah vai ficar bem em Hogwarts, Draco?- Gina perguntou ao marido, olhando atentamente para os filhos, que conversavam com Ephran."

"Peter vai cuidar bem dela, meu amor, e do Aidan também."

"A casa vai ficar vazia sem eles...pela primeira vez vazia em onze anos..."

"A gente vai se acostumar, Virgínia, como sempre nos acostumamos. E afinal, eles vão voltar nas férias de dezembro, não vai demorar muito."

"Peter...- Gina aproximou-se de Peter, que estava falando algo para Kathy- não esqueça de escrever, está bem?"

"Nem você, mãe. Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar bem dos pequenos, principalmente da Sarah."

"Eu sei que sim.- Gina deu um beijo no filho mais velho e em seguida nos gêmeos. A seguir os três entraram no trem e, segundos depois ele partiu."

"Você vai ficar bem?- Draco perguntou, fitando os olhos da mulher e vendo preocupação."

"Sabe quando a gente sente que algo vai acontecer? Que não vai acontecer agora, mas não daqui muito tempo, e a gente não sabe se tudo vai ficar bem ou vai piorar a situação, e sente um aperto por dentro e não sabe o que fazer?- ela suspirou e abraçou o marido- Eu estou sentindo isso agora."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Eu ainda não entendi como puderam colocar a Jackeline como monitora chefe da Corvinal...- Peter comentou, com um olho observando os irmãos conversando com Ephran, e o outro atento a Howard e Kathy."

"Do mesmo modo como botaram o Haward, você e eu como monitores chefes.- Kathy falou sem muito interesse, mas olhando atentamente para o livro pequeno e preto que Sarah apertava contra o peito."

"Além do mais,- Haward continuou- Jackeline sempre foi boa aluna, ao contrário do Albert. Mas isso não é importante, ela não é importante. Aliás, Peter, falando em Albert, você soube que a Anna deu um fora nele, não é?"

"Sim, mas e...?"

"E você sabe qual argumento ela deu para fazê-lo?- Peter deu de ombros- Ela..."

"Ela disse que ainda te amava e queria você de volta...depois de tanto tempo ela vem com essa.- Kathy falou, com certo nojo da garota- Bah! Isso é repulsivo!- e mais uma vez Peter deu de ombros, tentando não demonstrar importância."

"Hei, crianças,- Peter virou-se para os irmãos, mudando o assunto da conversa- do que vocês estão brincando?"

"Snap explosivo.- Sarah falou, deixando o livro sobre as pernas e pegando uma carta."

Kathy atentou-se à capa com um grande furo no meio e às letras _T.S.R._ gravadas em dourado no canto inferior. Franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar-se de onde conhecia aquele livro e, principalmente, o que ele significava e por que a simples sensação de olhar para ele já era horrível.

A certo momento Sarah percebeu que Kathy olhava para o diário e, mais do que rápido, guardou-o entre suas coisas.

"Eu...- Kathy olhou cada um dos ocupantes da cabine- Eu...tenho que ir...- ela levantou-se e saiu da cabine."

"Mas, Kathy...onde você...- Peter levantou-se depressa e olhou para o corredor. Kathy já ia longe- vai...?- ele virou-se para o interior da cabine- Alguém entendeu alguma coisa?- e todos deram de ombros."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Peter, eu preciso falar com você...- Kathy desceu do trem e, depois de alguns minutos, conseguiu encontrar o amigo no meio de tantos alunos."

"Depois nos falamos, Kathy...depois...isso aqui está uma bagunça...- ele falou, se afastando- ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, JUNTEM-SE NA ORLA DO LAGO!- a garota suspirou e decidiu falar com ele depois."

"(...)"

Sarah, Aidan, Ephran e uma outra garota do primeiro ano juntaram-se num mesmo barco para a travessia do lago até o Castelo. A admiração dos quatro era a mesma, assim como o encanto e o brilho no olhar de cada um. Afinal, aquilo acontecia com todas as crianças que chegavam ao imponente Castelo de Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

Assim que entraram no castelo, ficaram deslumbrados com o salão e a riqueza com que fora decorado para recebê-los. O teto encantado para mostrar o céu era, sem dúvidas, o que mais chamava a atenção das crianças.

"Aidan Malfoy!- uma professora falou e o garoto aproximou-se, tímido, por ser o primeiro a ser chamado."

Ele sentou-se no banquinho de três pernas e a professora pousou o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça. Demorou alguns minutos para que o chapéu começasse a falar.

"Do que você tem medo, Aidan? Do peso que você sempre soube que carregava? Ou melhor, da missão que você sempre soube que tinha? Uma missão silenciosa que, mesmo sem saber, você vem cumprindo muito bem durante todos esses anos e é graças a você que tudo não está pior. Não tenha medo da sua força, Aidan, jamais."

"Eu não tenho medo...- ele sussurrou."

"Não, Aidan, você não tem. Você tem perspicácia para entender tudo o que está acontecendo ao seu redor."

"SONSERINA!- o chapéu seletor gritou, a mesa Sonserina explodiu e Aidan sorriu, correndo para sentar-se ao lado do irmão."

"Ephran Potter!- o garoto tão semelhante a Harry Potter aproximou-se e sentou-se no banquinho. Não demorou para que o chapéu anunciasse 'Corvinal'."

Após vários nomes e várias seleções, a professora finalmente chamou o último nome da lista.

"Sarah Malfoy!"

"Glória...Poder...é mesmo o que procura, Sarah? Ou seria liberdade? Você tem mesmo certeza que quer ser grande como a sua mente manda? Ou procura o melhor caminho, como o seu coração pede e implora?"

"Sonserina...Sonserina, por favor...- ela pediu num sussurro."

"Isso não é mais uma escolha sua, Sarah. Deixou de sê-lo há muito tempo. O direito de escolher não cabe mais a você. O que eu faço aqui é escolher a casa do coração de cada um, a casa onde você poderá seguir o melhor caminho para o que você realmente quer. E glória e poder não são o que você quer..."

"Eu quero...você não sabe de nada...- ela brigou com o chapéu, ainda num tom bem baixo."

"Não, princesa Sarah, você quer liberdade. Liberdade dele."

"GRIFINÓRIA!- o chapéu sentenciou, para delírio da mesa dos leões, insatisfação de Sarah e, principalmente, extremo espanto de Peter."

""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sarah...Grifinória...Sarah...Grifinória...- Peter repetiu durante todo o jantar, sem conseguir comer alguma coisa- Grifinória e não Sonserina...que diabos...como..."

"Você está bem, Peter?- Aidan perguntou."

"Sim, Aidan, só estou...surpreso com a casa da Sarah..."

"Você pensava que ela viria para a nossa, não é?"

"Seria o mais óbvio."

"Eu sabia que ela iria para a Grifinória."

"Como assim sabia?"

"Sarah se parece muito com a mamãe, mesmo que você não note ou que alguém note, mas as duas têm a mesma personalidade forte e, ao mesmo tempo, suscetível a propostas de seu próprio interesse."

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Aidan?"

"As duas correm atrás do que querem e quando alguém lhes oferece o que querem, elas..."

"Eu já entendi...elas aceitam a proposta para alcançar mais facilmente o que querem, mesmo sem saberem quem são as pessoas que lhes ofereceram tal coisa, é isso?"

"Em resumo sim."

"Eu nunca tinha prestado atenção nisso...- Aidan deu de ombros e continuou comendo."

"Peter, Dumbledore é imortal? Fiquei sabendo que ele está aqui há muito tempo, mesmo antes de mamãe e papai estudarem aqui."

"Dumbledore não é imortal. Ele apenas é...- ele procurou a melhor palavra que definisse o grande mago e não encontrou nenhuma melhor que...- imortal...- e riu- É, ele é imortal, de alguma forma...- viu Aidan sorrindo e dispôs-se a comer."

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"É engraçado pensar que a Sarah foi para a Grifinória e o Aidan para a Sonserina, não é?- Draco comentou, observando a mulher pintando mais um quadro."

"Draco, você ainda não se acostumou com esse fato? Faz três meses que as crianças foram para a escola..."

"Eu sei, mas é estranho e não faz sentido algum."

"Não fez sentido quando o Peter foi para a Sonserina."

"Mas ele sabia que iria para a Sonserina."

"Isso não dá mais sentido ao fato.- Draco riu."

"E essa conversa não vai mudar os fatos."

"Exatamente. A verdade é que Peter disse na última carta que eles estão bem e se comportando direitinho. Sarah não tem agido de modo estranho. O que é bom e me alivia um pouco, e finalmente as coisas parecem estar tomando novamente os rumos certos."

"Que bom que você pensa assim, e você parece bem mais tranqüila ultimamente, apesar das noites não dormidas."

"Como você sabe que eu não tenho dormido?"

"Porque eu também não tenho dormido. Não consigo dormir quando você não está bem, Virgínia."

"Ainda tenho pesadelos constantemente."

"Com ele?"

"Eu não sei. Não consigo ver claramente."

"Talvez não seja nada então.- ela deu de ombros."

"Tomara que não seja nada.- ela sorriu timidamente para o marido- Eu espero que não seja nada."

Gina abandonou o pincel em cima de uma das telas e virou-se para o marido, chamando-o com um dedo apenas e mexendo os lábios, falando silenciosamente "Vem...!".

Draco sorriu para a mulher e abanou a cabeça, pensando desde quando eles estavam assim, tão afoitos. Era como se ele sentisse que finalmente teria todo o tempo do mundo para amar a sua mulher do modo que queria e desejava e que nada nem ninguém iria atrapalhá-los dali por diante.

"Você não vem?- ela sussurrou, com a voz felina, os olhos estreitos, olhando-o de uma forma, no mínimo, excitante."

Ela suspirou profundamente antes de andar decidido em direção a ela, fazendo-a dar alguns passos para trás e encostar-se à parede, sendo presa por ele. Draco colou o seu corpo ao da mulher e roçou levemente os lábios pelo pescoço dela, descendo-os ao colo e afastando a camisa que ela usava. Sem paciência, abriu todos os botões de uma vez só.

"Essa é a Segunda camisa que você rasga...- ela comentou."

"Não se preocupe, ainda há milhares no armário."

"E você pretende rasgá-las também?- ela puxou-o para cima, impedindo-o de alcançar o cós de sua calça com os lábios."

"É uma ótima idéia.- ele falou, fitando os olhos afogueados dela, antes de beijá-la com ousadia."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kathy parou a alguns metros de Peter, na intenção de chamá-lo para contar a ele algo importante, o que há muito tempo vinha tentando fazer. Mas sempre que ela se aproximava o rapaz dava alguma desculpa ou alguém o chamava, ou, nas raras ocasiões em que ela conseguia conversar com ele, acabava esquecendo de contar o que pretendia.

Dessa vez não foi diferente. O rapaz estava parado encostado numa das árvores do jardim, provavelmente observando o lago congelado, por causa do inverno que se aproximava, e o belo reflexo da lua cheia no gelo. Assim que ela pensou em chamá-lo, viu Anna Hathaway surgir de detrás da árvore e beijá-lo, e o pior era constatar que Peter retribuía o beijo, mesmo depois do que ela fizera, algum tempo atrás.

Ela ficou sem reação durante alguns segundos, até sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Ela virou-se e viu Haward, olhando carinhosamente para ela.

"Ele está cego.- o rapaz falou."

"Sempre foi. Mas mais do que cego, Peter está surdo e mudo também, pelo menos para mim. Sabe quantas vezes nós conversamos em três meses? Duas vezes. E ambas foram assuntos de monitoria e tarefas...e o pior é que mesmo assim eu me importo com ele, mesmo ele se lixando para mim. Mas sabe o que é pior ainda? É saber que a Anna ainda o está enganando com o traste do Albert e não conseguir dizer isso a ele e me sentir culpada por não fazer isso, me sentir traidora de uma amizade tão longa...E sabe o que é pior do que isso? Me martirizo por uma culpa que eu sei que eu não tenho. É como se o que nós passamos dos 13 aos 15 anos voltasse e ele não se lembrasse mais que eu existo e nada do que 17 anos representou para nós fizesse mais sentido naquela cabeça oca..."

"É porque você o ama, Kathy, e você sabe bem disso."

"Eu não o amo.- ela disse rapidamente. Olhou para Haward e viu que ele não acreditou- Eu não devo amá-lo. Ele não me ama. E isso é sofrimento."

"Estamos no mesmo barco, porque eu amo a Anna, ainda a amo."

"Mas você..."

"É, eu namoro a Camille, ela é uma ótima pessoa, uma das melhores que eu conheço. E sabe a verdade? Aos poucos ela está conseguindo me fazer amá-la."

"Eu não sei se algum dia eu poderia amar outro que não o Peter. O que eu tenho com ele vai além de qualquer laço normal...eu cresci com ele...e ele é o único que eu realmente conheço e posso dizer que confio plenamente. Mas ele não parece se importar com a nossa amizade de 17 anos...e no final das contas eu não vou esperá-lo para sempre.- Kathy falou, deu um beijo no rosto de Haward e saiu- Vou terminar com a ronda, já que certas pessoas não estão dando a mínima para suas tarefas de monitor chefe- e apontou para Peter, que continuava beijando Anna."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kathy passou pelo terceiro andar, verificando que não havia nada de anormal, nem mesmo o velho Pirraça, que ficara louco o bastante ao longo dos anos para brigar com o Barão Sangrento.

Desceu um andar e percebeu algum movimento no final do corredor. Parou atrás de uma parede e observou uma sombra se aproximar. Espantou-se ao ver Sarah, andando displicentemente pelo corredor, àquela hora da noite, carregando o livro negro numa das mãos e um vidro de tinta na outra.

"Parada aí, Sarah.- Kathy falou, ao que a garota virou-se, surpresa- Você tem uma chance para explicar o que você está fazendo fora da Torre à meia noite."

"Eu...- ela começou a falar e parou. No mesmo instante tentou esconder o livro nas vestes."

"Certo, chance desperdiçada. O vidro de tinta é inofensivo, mas eu sei que livro é esse e não deve andar em mãos de crianças como você, Sarah, ele é muito perigoso, sabe?- Kathy empunhou a varinha a apontou para o livro- Accio diário!- o diário voou para as suas mãos antes que Sarah pudesse segurá-lo com mais força."

"Você não pode fazer isso, ele é MEU!"

"Não, Sarah, não é. Esse diário é de alguém que já morreu há muito tempo e só Merlin sabe porque raios foi parar na sua mão. A partir de agora ele é um objeto confiscado que será mandado diretamente para Dumbledore. Despeça-se dele, porque essa será a última vez que você irá vê-lo.- Kathy se virou."

"VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!- Sarah empunhou a varinha, mas Kathy foi mais rápida."

"Expelliarmus!- a varinha de Sarah voou longe e bateu na parede, deixando a garota desarmada- Eu já fiz, Sarah! E só para constar, você tem 30 pontos a menos, por andar pelos corredores em horário proibido e por carregar objetos perigosos. Agora vá para a Torre antes que eu tire mais 30.- Sarah baixou a cabeça, apanhou a varinha e foi em direção à Torre de Grifinória."

Kathy já estava indo em direção à sala de Dumbledore, para entregar-lhe o diário quando viu Peter virar em um corredor. Correu até ele e chamou-o. O rapaz virou-se para ver quem o chamara e olhou curioso para Kathy.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ninguém nunca me compreendeu como você, Tom... É uma alegria ter este diário para fazer confidências... É como ter um amigo portátil que se leva para todo lado no bolso...

Querido Tom, acho que estou perdendo a memória. Tem penas de galos nas minhas vestes e não sei como foram parar lá. Querido Tom, não me lembro do que fiz na noite das Bruxas, mas um gato foi atacado e a frente da minha roupa está suja de tinta. Querido Tom, Percy me diz o tempo todo que estou pálida e que estou diferente do que era. Acho que ele suspeita de mim... Houve outro ataque hoje e não sei onde é que eu estava. Tom, que é que eu vou fazer? Acho que estou ficando maluca... Acho que sou a pessoa que está atacando todo mundo, Tom!"

A voz infantil ecoou de forma insistente na cabeça de Peter e ele abriu os olhos, ainda ouvindo o final desesperado das palavras. Porém, não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, quando foi pego de surpresa por um beijo caloroso de Anna.

"Está frio, o que está fazendo aqui fora?- ela perguntou, enquanto depositava diversos beijos na boca dele."

"Pensando."

"Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos."

"Vários beijos para você esquecer essa idéia.- ela pareceu considerar a questão."

"Aceito.- e beijou-o novamente."

Depois de certo tempo Anna parou de beijá-lo e olhou as horas. Peter fez o mesmo. Já era bem tarde, e estava realmente frio. Era melhor os dois irem para o castelo.

"Eu tenho que terminar a ronda- ele falou, lembrando-se de sua tarefa de monitor- É melhor você ir para a masmorra."

"Vejo você amanhã?"

"Sim, claro.- deu um último beijo nela e saiu, tomando um rumo diferente."

Peter alcançou o segundo andar e já ia em direção ao terceiro quando ouviu alguém chamá-lo. Olhou curioso para Kathy.

"Podemos conversar?- ela falou seriamente, com o tom firme e alto- Ou você não tem tempo agora?"

"Kathy, eu não posso agora."

"E talvez nunca mais possa. Ótimo. Você não precisa falar nada, vou iniciar um monólogo muito especial agora, apenas ouça.- ela continuou com o tom sério, que acabou assustando Peter- Faz três meses que eu venho tentando conversar com você, Peter, mas você se tornou um estúpido idiota e, por alguma razão tem ou fugido de mim ou esquecido completamente a nossa amizade. Pela segunda vez!"

"Kathy, eu...- ele tentou."

"Calado!- ela estendeu a mão e ele se calou- Eu disse que isso era um monólogo, ou seja, só um fala, que no caso sou eu, então abaixe as orelhas e ouça. A chance é única e, diferente da sua irmã, eu não vou desperdiçá-la.- Peter franziu o cenho à menção da irmã- Pois bem, além de ser um estúpido idiota, Peter Weasley Malfoy é um cego que voltou para a ex. namorada e não percebe que ela ainda está com o Albert. Você é patético, Peter, ao acreditar nas palavras doces de uma cobra, sem saber que nem todas as cobras são iguais, mas a maioria é venenosa e traíra. Se você apenas usasse o mapa, veria que nesse momento a sua amada Anna está aos amassos com o nosso amiguinho de infância."

Kathy retirou o mapa do Maroto de dentro das vestes e atirou-o para Peter, que não o agarrou, de modo que o mapa caiu aos seus pés. O rapaz não se mexeu para pegá-lo.

"Segundo, e mais importante do que a Anna, aliás, tudo é mais importante que ela, se você não quer prestar atenção em mim, não quer me dar atenção, tudo bem. Eu sou apenas uma garota que você conhece há uns míseros 17 anos e que um dia você chamou de melhor amiga. Mas eu não tenho me importado mais com esse rótulo. O fato é que está tudo perfeito para mim se você não me der atenção, MAS NÃO FAÇA ISSO COM A SUA IRMÃ! Preste atenção nela, seu IDIOTA! ELA É A SUA IRMÃ! Você pode perder quantos amigos você quiser, a dor será bem menor do que você perder a sua IRMÃ!"

Kathy olhou para o diário em suas mãos e arremessou-o contra o peito de Peter, fazendo o rapaz agarrar o objeto e sentir a força com que fora lançado. Massageou o peito e olhou para o rosto vermelho de raiva de Kathy. E antes que ele pudesse pensar em dizer qualquer coisa, ela se virou e foi embora.

Peter olhou para o diário em suas mãos, sem entender muita coisa, e apanhou o mapa aos seus pés. Observou os poucos pontinhos se movendo e viu, como Kathy dissera que veria, Anna junto com Albert, na Torre de Astronomia.

Ele pensou em dar um grito, tamanha raiva que sentia, ou mesmo um soco na parede por ter sido tão burro ao ponto de acreditar em Anna novamente. Porém, antes de realmente fazer isso, ele observou os dois pontinhos que estavam ao seu lado, sem haver, efetivamente, duas pessoas ao seu lado.

"Marotos...- ele leu- e...Tom Riddle...- e foi quando tudo fez sentido."

Ele olhou para os dois caminhos possíveis que poderia pegar naquela situação. Um deles o levaria para a Torre de Astronomia. O outro o levaria direto para a Sala de Dumbledore. Sem pensar duas vezes pegou o segundo caminho.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Peter olhou seriamente para Dumbledore. O rapaz mostrava-se confiante e decidido. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos e esperou Dumbledore dar sinal de que entendera tudo o que ele dissera, ou ao menos absorvera algo. A verdade é que ele bem sabia que o diretor entendera tudo minuciosamente, e Peter estava apenas apreensivo demais para constatar isso sozinho.

"Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, Peter, e a sua inteligência me pegou de surpresa. Há alguns anos, quando eu te disse que não havia como remediar as palavras de Voldemort, eu vi você se tornar um homem com suas palavras. No entanto eu não pensei que você fosse mesmo se tornar um homem aos 11 anos."

_ "Sr. Malfoy, o senhor está me ouvindo?"_

_"Peter..."_

_"Sim, claro, Peter...por favor, tente entender que a situação não é algo que tenhamos previsto. Para todos Lúcio Malfoy estava morto, assassinado pelo próprio Voldemort durante a guerra. Todos vimos o corpo dele, há vários anos quando o mestre dele caiu. É uma surpresa para mim também que ele esteja vivo."_

_"O senhor ficou sabendo disso hoje também?"_

_"No mesmo momento que você, Peter. Caso não saiba, eu tenho meus modos de ver tudo o que acontece em Hogwarts e ter visto Lúcio Malfoy parado na orla me surpreendeu. O fato é que teremos que lidar com a situação com cautela. Preciso pedir pra você que não conte ainda para sua mãe, será um choque para ela saber que uma das pessoas que mais a fizeram sofrer, no passado, ainda está viva. E o pior será quando ela souber a que propósito essa pessoa voltou."_

_"Tem a ver com a Sarah, não tem?"_

_"Sim, Peter, receio que a Sarah seja a peça principal dessa história. Há muito tempo a história da pequena princesa Sarah está escrita, e receio não haver modos de mudar esse destino."_

_"Tem que haver. Mamãe me contou parte dessa história, e eu disse que não acreditava que não poderia haver um modo de mudar tudo isso. Falei pra ela que para todo feitiço há um contra-feitiço."_

_"Não se trata apenas de um feitiço, Peter. É uma maldição."_

_"Que se dane se é uma maldição, diretor. O passado não pode simplesmente estragar toda uma vida por causa de uma maldição. Maldições são lendas, crenças. Eu posso ser uma criança, mas eu também entendo de algumas coisas. Uma maldição, diretor, é uma forma de transmitir o ódio que uma pessoa tem por outra, é uma blasfêmia, ofensiva e ultrajante. Eu só quero que o senhor saiba, que não importa o que todos digam, eu não vou deixar que um bruxo idiota do passado, que um dia tentou dominar o mundo com a sua psicose, tente estragar a felicidade da minha família, e principalmente da minha mãe, que é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo, com palavras, blefes ou como o senhor quiser chamar.- Peter terminou e Dumbledore admirou-se com a força do garoto e sorriu."_

_"Você tem força, Peter, e será disso que sua mãe vai precisar daqui pra frente. Força e, principalmente, amor e confiança."_

_"Lembre-se sempre de uma coisa, Peter, não importa o que acontecer, use sempre o seu amor pela sua família como sua principal arma. O amor pode tudo, vence tudo e, como já foi provado, ultrapassa qualquer barreira posta na sua frente. Com amor, ganha-se força, confiança e se vence a maldade e a inveja. Pessoas como Lúcio Malfoy, ou mesmo Voldemort, diriam que amor e medo são fraquezas, mas eles não sabem que não acreditar nessas duas forças foi a ruína deles. O amor é tudo, Peter, e o medo é cautela. Lembre-se sempre disso e passe isso para todos." _

"Diretor, durante anos eu procurei algo que me ajudasse com essa maldição, com essas palavras. Eu analisei cada frase milhões de vezes, quebrei cabeça. Jamais disse nada sobre isso, a ninguém, nem mesmo a Kathy que é a pessoa que eu mais confio aqui em Hogwarts. Eu impus a mim mesmo que eu acharia um jeito e acabaria com toda a blasfêmia de Voldemort. Minha mãe não pode pagar por erros que ele cometeu no passado, professor."

"Então...- Dumbledore começou o raciocínio de Peter."

"Eu achei um jeito de acabar com a maldição.- ele sentenciou."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N/Rbc: **então, não era exatamente assim que terminava o capítulo. Ainda tinha mais duas folhas, mas explicava muita coisa para um capítulo só, daí eu colei no próximo capítulo **Promessas de Infância**.

E assim, eu finalmente botei as capas das fics na net, estão num flog e o endereço está no meu profile, no link HOMEPAGE. Por enquanto tem as 3 capas das 3 fics. Da próxima vez eu boto as fotos separadas de Peter, Aidan e Sarah, com um certo "crescimento" (tem explicado no flog)...e a capa do último capítulo da fic...e se não aparecer o link da HOMEPAGE, é só botar

**www ponto fotologbr ponto com ponto Br barra Carpe-Diem**

Para quem quiser ver como eu vejo os personagens...e constatar que eu não sou realmente boa no photoshop, é só entrar lá e, deixar um comentário...rs...

**Mione G. Potter RJ: **que bom que gostou do capítulo e sobre Peter e Kathy, mas talvez não tenha gostado desse...ou talvez sim...o seriado é o tal Dawson's Creek que foi cancelado recentemente, que eu AMO, mas não gosto do final. A amizade de Peter e Kathy é baseada na amizade do Dawson e da Joey...talvez um pouco diferente...rs...

**Rute Riddle:** bom, Rute, agora não tem mais do que reclamar, tem? Ainda está curiosa? É só ler os capítulos que te mandei...rs...e descobrir o que aconteceu com a Chang...a versão real e a versão que eu queria que tivesse acontecido...rs...a Sarah é ótima...Anna é idiota...mas assim...vc gostou do que a Kathy falou nesse capítulo?Sim?

**Anita Joyce Belice:** Anna não é legal...apesar de que a minha Anna, no começo da história, era bem legal, mas depois mudei...rs...e Gina só sofre até certo ponto...ou até o capítulo 10...o 11 é BEM legal...rs...

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy:** bem, ainda não foi dessa vez que eles ficaram juntos...ainda não...e talvez vcs queiram me estrangular...mas ok...a perspectiva é boa...

**Kika Felton:** então Kika, como eu te disse...botei mais DG nos capítulos...a fic só tem mais dois capítulos e um epílogo...e o cap 10 tá chegando...se vc quiser ler primeiro (ou segundo...) pede pra Rute, eu passei pra ela...

**Miaka: **John não é ninguém importante, nem falei muito dele...mas a Kathy estava com ele sim...a Kathy ficou mais forte nesse capítulo não achou? Aidan é mesmo lindo...e os dois juntos, Kathy e Peter, ta quase lá...

Bjinhos...

**Rebeca Maria!**

**PS: Entrem no flog...rs...**


	10. Promessas de Infância

**N1/Rbc:** então, é assim. Resolvi botar a notinha no começo da fic dessa vez para você não perderem tempo lendo isso no final...achei melhor quebrar a regra nesse capítulo e provavelmente vou quebrá-la no próximo também. Então, fiquei super feliz dessa vez pq parece que todo mundo gostou do capítulo anterior...eu espero que sim...e espero que todos gostem desse também, que é o penúltimo...e depois tem um pequeno epílogo...

E assim, postei mais três imagens no flog, para quem estiver afim de ver... estão lá a capa do cap 10, do 11 e o Peter em três fases. No cap 11 eu posto o Aidan e a Sarah...daí termina...

**Rute Riddle:** o final era mesmo de matar...é parece que estou aprendendo a deixar os outros curiosos por causa de um final...conheço autoras que fazem isso muito bem (e é claro que eu não estou falando de vc...pq vc não mata, vc petrifica...o que acaba sendo pior, pq não é uma reação expressa...)...mas assim, qt ao capítulo eu nem tenho mais o que falar...rs...vc já leu...e AMEI o email (li 2 vezes seguidas para ter certeza que eu tinha lido certo e ter um motivo real para o meu egocentrismo ter se elevado tanto em tão pouco tempo)...me deixou encabulada...

**Bruna Granger Potter**: bom, seguinte...se não fosse eu ter lido esse comentário de novo (o que eu tinha feito pra vc antes de apagar e escrever este q vc ta lendo agora) eu teria dito TANTA coisa que não era pra dizer que eu me repudiaria para sempre...eu teria revelado tanta coisa...céus, onde eu estou com a cabeça? Então...espero que goste desse capítulo...

**Rafinha M. Potter:** então...pelo menos não foram dois dias perdidos (eu me sentiria culpada se fossem...rs)...e NC17 é um gênero que eu sempre gostei (pervertida toda...) minha primeira foi HG/RH e eu não me vanglorio por ela pq é uma merda...e muito precoce...agora tento escrever NC e não consigo mais, travou...mas me divirto com os _indícios_...e é, o Peter achou a solução e explicou tudinho aqui...e a Gina até que se alegra com o Draco...mas ela ainda não se sente como deveria (não ainda)...

**Mione G. Potter RJ:** Peter estava (está) cego de amores...e não acho a dor de cotovelo suficiente e voltou pra Anna no capítulo anterior...depois terminou (em silêncio, ela não é importante)...e a Kathy meteu um bando de coisa na cabecinha oca dele...e o que vai acontecer está bem aí em baixo (inclusive as duas folhas que explicavam muita coisa)...e Dawson's Creek é realmente muito bom, já vi as duas primeiras temporadas e sou apaixonada...só to meio sem tempo para alugar o resto...vale à pena!

**Kika Felton:** que bom que leu os capítulos e gostou, fico feliz com isso...e eu procurei fazer um final que quebrasse à regra do esperado (os outros estão lendo isso? Espero que não!) e quebrar um momento...achei legal e que bom que você concorda comigo...Peter é perfeito e ele tinha a obrigação de achar um modo de terminar com tudo isso...e aqui está mais um capítulo...num curto espaço de tempo de um final de semana...rs...espero que goste (sabe, para manter as aparências...rs...de modo que não desconfiem que vc já leu tudo...)!

**Miaka:** um monólogo da Kathy do tipo _abaixa as orelhas e ouve_, isso foi lindo e eu não achei frase melhor para ela falar...ela colocou muitas verdades na frente do Peter nesse momento, e só então ele descobriu o que era mais importante para ele...Aidan é mesmo apaixonado pela Kathy, mas acredito que não há meios de eles ficarem juntos...rs...e, bom, se você visitar o flog agora, vai perceber que não falta mais a Kathy...rs...

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy:** ó, que bom que não quer me estrangular...que bom mesmo...como a maldição vai terminar? Bem, eu não sei ao certo, mas como só falta mais um cap e um epílogo acho que vai explicar tudinho...rs...

**Anita Joyce Belice:** é, o site de vez em quando resolve brincar com a nossa cara...rs...eu pensei muito antes de bota-los nas casas...e foi idéia de última hora botar o Aidan para explicar isso...a ngm deveria sofrer, mas se não houvesse sofrimento não haveria o ditado _há males que vem para o bem_...adquire-se muita experiência com tantos dramas...e a atualização foi bem rápida...três dias não é muito...rs...

**Tamarinha:** o site é uma droga...odeio a configuração dele e odeio mais ainda qd "come" palavras...ou qqr coisa do tipo...e que bom que está gostando da série, fico muito feliz com isso e muito feliz com o seu comentário...espero que goste desse capítulo tbm...

Então...eu realmente gosto desse capítulo, muito mesmo...

Bjinhos...

Rebeca Maria!

**N2/Rbc: Seguinte...vocês já imaginaram a fúria e o ódio de um Malfoy? Imaginem, por favor. Mas daí, eu pergunto, vocês já imaginaram a fúria e o ódio de um Weasley? Imaginem, por favor. E então eu pergunto novamente...não não... deixa pra depois...divirtam-se!**

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**

Laços de Vida

**Capítulo DEZ**

"Promessas de Infância"

Peter pegou um pergaminho velho e botou-o sobre a mesa de Dumbledore, apontando os pontos principais. Nele havia o desenho de parte de Hogwarts, ao fundo e num tom claro. Bem ao centro estava o Salão Principal. Acima havia a Torre de Grifinória, nas masmorras a Sonserina, quase no meio do mapa, mas um pouco mais acima e do lado esquerdo, estava o banheiro da Murta que geme. e, por último, do lado de fora do castelo, bem acima e do lado direito, oposto à torre de Grifinória, estava, numa perspectiva bem ao fundo, a Floresta Proibida.

Bem ao centro, sobre a figura do Salão Principal, estava escrito, em letras apressadas, a profecia, com várias marcações entre suas frases.

_Ao primeiro salvarás, e este será tua fortaleza, tua vida_

_O segundo não chegarás a ver. _

_Já ao terceiro, nada se pode dizer, vitória perdida_

_O quarto será concebido durante os desconexos de uma noite_

_E a este, chamarei de meu filho. _

"Pode parecer uma teoria bem louca, mas se formos analisar bem, ela faz sentido. Lembrei-me de várias ocasiões da minha vida desde que os gêmeos nasceram, busquei na memória, lembranças e, também, palavras e histórias da minha mãe. Pesquisei em livros e descobri várias coisas. Por exemplo, li no último exemplar de _Hogwarts, uma história_, o seguinte, no capítulo que diz respeito à _Princesa _de Voldemort:"

_"Por muitos anos seguidos Virgínia Molly Weasley foi vista como a pobre vítima de Voldemort, por ter se exposto a todos os males desse bruxo com apenas 11 anos de idade, sendo considerada a segunda pessoa mais nova a enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas e sobreviver._

_Porém, nesta última edição de 'Hogwarts, uma história – Fascínios e Temores', revista, ampliada e comentada, deu-se um novo rótulo à pequena Gina Weasley: **'Princesa de Voldemort'**. A princípio pode parecer um rótulo satânico ou mesmo dispensável, mas não é." _

"Essa parte está escrita bem aqui em baixo, porque o mais importante é o rótulo que deram para a minha mãe.- Peter apontou as frases escritas no canto inferior do pergaminho, em letras bem pequenas, mas com apenas uma marcação em negrito."

"Princesa de Voldemort...princesa...- Dumbledore analisou."

"Então, diretor, continuando."

_"Presume-se que a **primeira fortaleza** de Voldemort tenha sido a **câmara secreta**. Lá foi onde ele refugiou-se e, provavelmente, criou seu **diário de lembranças** e acordou o grandioso e temido Basilisco, para então soltá-lo pela escola e fazer vítimas, em sua maioria trouxas._

_Anos mais tarde, vítima da maldade de Lúcio Malfoy, que colocou o diário de Voldemort entre os materiais escolares da pequena Weasley, Gina **não chegou a ver** as lembranças do Lorde, na verdade, lembranças não são vistas, **são revividas**." _

"Com isso você quer dizer que..."

"Sim, reviver as lembranças. Voldemort usou palavras da história da minha mãe, do passado deles, para proferir a maldição. Essas frases, como o senhor pode ver, estão sobre o desenho do banheiro da Murta, onde fica localizada a entrada da câmara, aparentemente a única."

_"Não fazendo parte da história de Hogwarts, propriamente dita, mas ainda assim referindo-se à trajetória de Gina Weasley e Voldemort juntos, não se sabe se a **vitória** foi **perdida** por um ou por outro, há algum tempo. Se por um lado Voldemort foi derrotado, Gina teve sua vida completamente mudada por uma profecia que dá a um **filho** de sua Princesa, o sangue de Voldemort. E isso sim parece ser satânico." _

"Por fim isso está na Floresta, que na verdade seria o cemitério onde ocorrera essa confusão toda. O fato é que, se eu bem não estiver enganado, naquele dia no cemitério, Voldemort fez muito mais do que pensamos ou sabemos à minha mãe, de modo que Sarah tenha mesmo o sangue dele. Para uma maldição funcionar precisa-se do sangue misturado. Ao que me parece, Voldemort formou laços de vida com a minha mãe, que nem mesmo a morte pode quebrar, por isso a maldição ainda tem efeito. Como o senhor pôde ver, há referências do passado e do futuro da minha mãe, no presente, naquela época quando foi proferida. Voldemort deixou furos na maldição que acho que agora o senhor está percebendo melhor."

"Eu entendi, Peter, aliás, entendi muito bem. Você quer dizer que Sarah é mesmo filha de Voldemort, é sua princesinha, por isso é manipulada, de certo modo, por ele."

"Isso mesmo. Ou mais ou menos isso. O maior furo que Voldemort deixou foi justamente o que diz respeito a mim, quando diz que eu serei a fortaleza e a vida da minha mãe. De fato tem sentido, pelo que eu consegui analisar com tantas lembranças. Tudo começou quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts e ia me separar da minha mãe, com isso ela ficou mais vulnerável a qualquer coisa, principalmente à Sarah. E por mais que meu pai quisesse separar as duas, o poder de Sarah era muito grande e prejudicaria muito a minha mãe, a não ser que eu estivesse com ela."

"Por isso sua mãe adoecia quando você estava aqui, ou melhor, ficava alheia e excessivamente preocupada com a Sarah, e de certa forma deprimida..."

"E também por isso a Sarah mudava de personalidade. Quando eu vinha para Hogwarts, era como se minha mãe não tivesse nenhuma proteção, por isso Sarah podia ser manipulada, mas comigo junto com a família tudo corria bem porque eu protegia a minha mãe e a Sarah voltava a ser doce e carinhosa, como ela nunca deveria ter deixado de ser. O outro furo que ele deixou foi com relação a Aidan."

"Mas Aidan não consta na profecia."

"Por isso mesmo. Por não constar na profecia, Voldemort descartou a hipótese da presença de um quinto elemento. Aidan é o quinto da profecia, muito próximo ao quarto, que é a Sarah, por serem gêmeos. Isso faz do Aidan o extremo oposto de Sarah. Se Aidan não tivesse nascido, minha irmã teria se desenvolvido muito mais rápido e teria sido tudo mais trágico e difícil. Aidan retardou os dons da Sarah porque os dois dividiam a atenção com os meus pais."

"Você quer dizer que os dons da Sarah dependiam do nível de atenção que Draco e Gina davam a ela?"

"Principalmente a minha mãe, e por isso a preocupação excessiva, a atenção exagerada, isso fez com que Sarah evoluísse um pouquinho mais rápido, mas não tão rápido quanto Voldemort gostaria que tivesse sido. No momento, Sarah tem apenas algum tempo antes de efetivamente cumprir a maldição, ou seja, nós também temos pouco tempo. E hoje, quando a Kathy colocou tantas verdades na minha frente, eu finalmente entendi tudo e vi que eu poderia mesmo estar certo. Ela me entregou, bem, ela jogou esse diário em mim e me fez entender que estava com a Sarah- Peter colocou o diário sobre a mesa de Dumbledore, que não pareceu se abalar- e eu lembrei das palavras de Aidan no começo desse ano."

"Sarah se parece muito com a mamãe, mesmo que você não note ou que alguém note, mas as duas têm a mesma personalidade forte e, ao mesmo tempo, suscetível a propostas de seu próprio interesse. As duas correm atrás do que querem e quando alguém lhes oferece o que querem, elas..."

"...elas aceitam a proposta para alcançar mais facilmente o que querem, mesmo sem saberem quem são as pessoas que lhes ofereceram tal coisa..."

"E o que você sugere, Peter?"

"Parte da maldição terá que ser cumprida, para que a outra seja anulada e a maldição seja quebrada. É assim que vai funcionar. Memórias terão de ser revividas, mas para isso minha mãe não poderá ficar vulnerável, e se eu não posso ir até ela, já que ficaríamos longe da principal peça desse quebra-cabeça, que ela venha até mim."

"Você..."

"Precisamos da minha mãe o mais rápido possível aqui em Hogwarts, diretor.- Peter terminou, com um tom mais decidido do que o que estava usando no início."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A proposta de Dumbledore pareceu ao mesmo tempo estranha e irrecusável. Estranha porque não fazia muito sentido o professor chamá-la para lecionar Poções na escola, podendo chamar alguém muito mais experiente. Irrecusável porque aceitando o convite, estaria próximo dos filhos pelos próximos seis meses. E o melhor era que Draco também tinha sido chamado para ir para a escola, lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas, o que, de fato, também era estranho.

"Vamos aceitar?- ela perguntou."

"Bem, se eu fosse você eu aceitaria, afinal, seria uma ótima desculpa para ficar perto das crianças. Mas como eu não sou você e eu também recebi uma ótima proposta, eu aceito.- ele falou com graça."

"Seu bobo.- ela bateu de leve no ombro do marido e beijou-lhe os lábios- Certo, então vamos aceitar e aproveitamos e passamos o Natal em Hogwarts, como há muito tempo não fazemos."

"Então está combinado. Vamos amanhã para Hogwarts."

"(...)"

"Então entenderam tudo?- Dumbledore perguntou- Chamei vocês por dois motivos: o primeiro é que eu precisava de professores substitutos o mais rápido possível. O segundo para vocês ficarem perto dos seus filhos por pelo menos seis meses."

"Certo, mas por que nós, diretor?"

"Não foi exatamente uma escolha, e sim uma opção, se é que me entendem. Vocês são bons em poções e DCAT, e foram uma opção rápida. Tinha certeza que aceitariam. Já sabem onde serão seus cômodos e já têm os horários de aulas. Será apenas durante estes seis meses, então não tomará muito tempo de vocês. Mas acreditei que vocês gostariam de voltar à escola depois de tanto tempo."

"Adoramos a proposta, diretor, e por isso aceitamos. Ficamos felizes por estarmos novamente aqui.- Draco falou."

"(...)"

"Mãe? Pai?- Peter virou o corredor e deu de cara com os pais- O que estão fazendo aqui? Os gêmeos fizeram algo ruim? Eu fiz?- Peter viu a cara de quase riso do pai e segurou-se para não rir também. Tentou ao máximo parecer surpreso."

"Dumbledore nos chamou para dar aulas durante esses seis meses. Aceitamos para ficar perto de vocês...- Gina explicou."

"Que ótimo...- ele pareceu ao mesmo tempo alegre e decepcionado- Agora não vou poder mais sair de madrugada pelos corredores, que droga!- e os pais riram- Já falaram para Aidan e Sarah?"

"Não, não os encontramos ainda. Mas haverá tempo, não se preocupe."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A chuva estava um pouco forte, mas não seria ela que atrapalharia um jogo tão importante como uma semifinal de campeonato.

Peter subiu na arquibancada e viu todos os jogadores a postos. Corvinal contra Grifinória, na disputa contra uma vaga na final para jogar contra a Sonserina e decidir o campeonato de quadribol.

Viu Kathy atenta aos movimentos do outro apanhador, e ela ficou mais atenta ainda quando o jogo começou.

O rapaz observou, de longe, os pais assistirem ao jogo. Pareciam tranqüilos e normais. E, um pouco distante dele, estavam Aidan e Ephran, torcendo pela Grifinória e Corvinal, respectivamente. Não viu Sarah, mas pensou que ela estivesse no meio de todos aqueles alunos.

Quando novamente parou para observar o jogo, viu que Kathy estava voando atrás do pomo, estendendo a mão para alcançá-lo, próximo ao chão. Em alguns segundos os dedos dela fecharam-se ao redor da pequena bolinha de ouro, e a seguir ela se desequilibrou da vassoura e caiu no chão. Levantou-se e mostrou o pomo seguro em suas mãos, fazendo a torcida dos leões vibrar e se dispersar em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, onde certamente teria festa.

Peter, ao contrário da maioria dos alunos que iria desfrutar da festa, dirigiu-se a outro lugar...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kathy foi até o vestiário, logo após o jogo, quebrando a regra de ir direto para o salão comunal após uma vitória. A verdade era que, mesmo tendo ganhado o jogo por uma diferença enorme da Corvinal, não estava com vontade de comemorar.

Aliás, não estava com vontade de fazer mais muita coisa, porque nada mais fazia muito sentido para ela. Sua vida estava sendo virada de ponta cabeça, sua relação com os amigos estava ou se desgastando ou se acabando, e ela não estava entendendo nada.

Peter, principalmente, se afastara muito de Kathy, e ela não soube se porque estavam brigando muito, porque encontravam muitas diferenças entre eles ou se porque Anna queria mesmo que eles brigassem e Peter, mesmo que inconscientemente, acatava os desejos da _'ex. namorada, ex. atual ficante'_.

Ficou sozinha durante algum tempo, limitando-se a colocar sua vassoura guardada no armário e retirar a capa molhada, pesada e suja de lama, por causa da chuva e da queda que levara assim que pegara o pomo. Caíra por cima do braço esquerdo, e este doía um pouco, mas nada que fosse atrapalhar muito.

Algum tempo depois ouviu a porta do vestiário se abrir e se fechar. Ela olhou para trás e não viu ninguém. O som de passos persistiu até ficar próximo dela. Kathy empunhou a varinha e usou seus reflexos de apanhadora, usando as mesmas técnicas que ouvia as asas do pomo para ouvir os mínimos movimentos de quem quer que estivesse ali.

"_Accio capa!_- a capa da invisibilidade voou rapidamente para as suas mãos- Primeiro: essa capa é minha, o que não te dá direito algum de pegá-la e sair usando por aí. Segundo: o que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Freak? Veio ver se a sua franguinha está aqui? Pois eu respondo: não, ela não está. Ela deve estar choramingando a derrota da Corvinal, e a conseqüente desclassificação da casa do torneio, para o resto do time de quadribol. Agora, se quiser sair..."

"Primeiro: você não devia deixar objetos tão importantes a esmo, para que todos vejam. Segundo: eu não estou procurando a Jackeline. Terceiro: eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não pagar o que você está me devendo.- Kathy olhou curiosa para Albert, perguntando-se se ele estava maluco se algum dia ela deveu algo para ele."

"Do que você está falando? Eu não estou te devendo nada!"

"Há muito tempo que você me deve algo, Katherine."

"Você está louco, seu idiota.- Albert se aproximou sorrateiramente de Kathy, com os olhos estreitos e maliciosos."

"Verdade ou desafio?"

""""""""""""""""""""""

Aidan correu o mais rápido que pôde pelos corredores da escola. Esbarrou diversas vezes em várias pessoas que se dirigiam, principalmente, para o salão comunal da Grifinória, afim de festejar a vitória da casa no último jogo.

"Você viu meu irmão, Camille?- ele parou uma garota da Grifinória, do sexto ano."

"Oh, pequeno, eu vi o Peter lá em cima, uns dois andares, há uns dez ou vinte minutos."

"Obrigado!- e saiu correndo."

Continuou apressado, subindo as escadas e virando corredores. Levando sermões dos quadros, por correr em Hogwarts e reclamando algo por não encontrar Peter em lugar algum.

"Gaby...- Aidan gritou, dessa vez para uma Sonserina, do sétimo ano- Viu o Peter?"

"Aidan, acho que ele está perto daquelas estátuas de gárgulas. Ultimamente ele tem passado muito tempo por lá.- Aidan sorriu, acenou e novamente correu."

Encontrou o irmão parado à frente de duas estátuas de gárgulas, prestes a falar uma senha ou algo parecido.

"PETER!- Peter se assustou e virou-se imediatamente. Viu desespero nos olhos do irmão e correu até ele."

"O que houve, Aidan?- perguntou, preocupado."

"É a Kathy...- ele falou, tomando ar."

"O que houve com a Kathy, Aidan?- o tom de Peter tornou-se ainda mais desesperado do que o de Aidan e seu coração se apertou, como se tivesse sido submetido a um feitiço _Veritasserum- _o que aconteceu com a Kathy, Aidan? Onde ela está?- Aidan tomou mais fôlego, sentindo-se cansado de tanto correr, e apontou para o corredor de onde viera."

"No vestiário...de quadribol...- e Peter correu o mais rápido que pôde até o vestiário."

"(...)"

Peter encontrou a porta do vestiário aberta. Dentro, aparentemente, não havia ninguém, já que estava tudo no maior silêncio possível. Ele entrou vagarosamente, olhando para os lados, atentando-se a qualquer ruído.

Assim que chegou próximo aos bancos, sentiu seu coração falhar alguns batimentos. Ele parou, sem conseguir acreditar no que via. Era chocante e doloroso demais. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem, mas teve força para se aproximar um pouco mais.

A imagem frágil de Kathy era dolorosa demais. E pior ainda era vê-la retraída a uma canto, tremendo, abraçada aos joelhos e com a cabeça escondida. Peter podia ver que sua roupa de quadribol estava rasgada, e provavelmente ela usava alguns restos mortais de pano para se cobrir. Podia ver também alguns ferimentos, cortes e sangue nos braços e pernas que estavam à mostra.

"Kathy...- ele sussurrou, com um tom carinhoso e preocupado. A reação dela foi se retrair mais ainda, e encostar-se no canto da parede, sem olhar para Peter- Kathy...sou eu...Peter...- ele tentou passar a mão no cabelo dela, mas a mão ágil dela o repeliu. Ela retraiu-se e tremeu- Kathy, por favor, não tenha medo de mim...eu não...eu nunca vou fazer nada a você...sou eu, Peter- mais uma vez ele levou a mão à cabeça dela e desse vez não foi repelido. No instante seguinte Kathy abraçou-se ao corpo de Peter e começou a chorar inconsolavelmente."

Peter abraçou-a de uma forma protetora, querendo apenas estar ali para cuidar dela e protegê-la de todo mal que pudesse haver.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor...- ele sussurrou."

Quando Kathy ergueu o rosto para olhar para Peter, este levou um susto ao ver o olho roxo e inchado da amiga, além de diversos cortes, profundos e superficiais, e muito sangue. Instantes depois Kathy postou-se a chorar novamente, com mais intensidade e dor do que antes.

Assim que ela se acalmou um pouco, ele ergueu o rosto dela e fitou o olho que não estava inchado. Viu mais dor e desespero do que nunca vira no olhar da amiga, que sempre fora tão alegre e carinhoso.

"Foi o Albert, não foi?- ele perguntou e ela não respondeu, mas ele soube a resposta pela reação dela, que se retraiu pela simples menção do nome de Albert- Foi ele, não foi?- nesse instante Aidan surgiu na porta do vestiário."

Peter olhou para o irmão e pediu que ele entrasse. Levantou-se, fazendo um feitiço para que Kathy ficasse mais confortável.

"Aidan, preciso que você fique aqui e não deixe ninguém entrar- ele falou muito rápido e Aidan viu o quanto o irmão estava com raiva- Não saia daqui, ok?"

Peter saiu correndo do vestiário logo após trancar a porta. Seus dedos tremiam muito, assim como todo o seu corpo. Seu coração batia a mil. Sua mente processava mais informações do que necessário. Sua raiva aumentava a cada passo. Seu ódio crescia a cada respiração. Segurava a varinha com força, a ponto de suas unhas cravarem a carne da palma de sua mão, chegando a sangrar um pouco.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde até onde achava que Albert estaria. E não se enganou. Próximo às estufas, rodeado por amigos da Corvinal, que riam com ele de alguma piada ou algum feito. E ele pedia que o que Albert estava contando não fosse nada relacionado com Kathy, porque se fosse seria muito pior. Ele parou a uma certa distância e apontou a varinha para o rapaz.

"_BOMBARDA EXCELENCE!_- ele gritou, e o feitiço acertou Albert em cheio, de surpresa, fazendo-o voar contra os vidros das estufas e atravessar quatro paredes de vidro."

Os amigos de Albert olharam curiosos e espantados e empunharam suas varinhas, direcionando-as, num total de cinco, para Peter. O Sonserino olhou-os e eles tiveram medo. Eles viram as pupilas de Peter mudarem de azul claro para castanho fogo numa questão de segundos, mas a cada cor mudada, mais ódio podia ser visto. O castanho confundia-se ao preto e o olhar de Peter era mais medonho porque não transmitia vida alguma para quem o olhasse.

"Vocês me pegaram num dia ruim, rapazes- ele falou, com o tom baixo, embora sua voz saísse fria e venenosa como nunca antes, além de assustadora- se prezam por suas integridades físicas, N.Ã.O. M.E.X.A.M. C.O.M.I.G.O.!- ele prosseguiu, pausadamente."

Peter foi até onde Albert estava, vendo-o se levantar com certa dificuldade e espanar os cacos de vidro.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO, MALFOY?- o sorriso de Peter surgiu fino, frio e malicioso, juntamente com os olhos escuros e estreitos."

"Você já viu o ódio e a fúria de um Malfoy, Bertzinho.- Peter começou, com o mesmo tom que usara com os rapazes- Você também já viu o ódio e a fúria de um Weasley.- Albert retraiu-se e empunhou a varinha- Mas você nunca viu o ódio e a fúria de um Weasley Malfoy...ATÉ HOJE!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gina parou no segundo andar ao notar um movimento de alunos parados à frente de uma parede. Ela aproximou-se, conseguindo passagem entre os alunos. Porém, no instante em que viu a parede, preferiria não estar ali. A lembrança de seu passado a atormentava e as palavras _"Inimigos do Herdeiro: Cuidado!"_ escritas em tinta vermelha na parede eram claramente o seu passado.

"Crianças,- ela começou, tentando manter a calma- voltem para as suas casas...deixem os professores cuidarem disso...certamente foi uma brincadeira...- os alunos se dispersaram e Gina ainda ficou observando a parede por algum tempo."

Instantes depois ela foi para o banheiro da Murta-que-Geme e parou na frente da velha pia que não funcionava.

"Minha filha passou por aqui, Murta?- ela perguntou, preocupada."

"Ahh...a pequena Sarah?- ela perguntou- Sabe que ela me perguntou como eu morri?"

"Ela passou ou não, Murta?"

"Há algumas horas...e entrou no buraco dessa pia."

O coração de Gina acelerou e ela teve medo. Tanto medo como há muitos anos não sentia. Medo de perder sua filha, medo do seu passado, medo do que poderia acontecer depois que ela entrasse novamente na Câmara Secreta.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela sussurrou algumas palavras na frente da pia e a entrada da Câmara se mostrou. Ela pulou, e sentiu como se estivesse num longo escorregador.

O cheiro era o mesmo que ela se lembrava. Horrível e nauseante. A cada passo uma nova lembrança a invadia. Lembrava-se de como Tom a havia convencido a descer até a Câmara e esperar por Harry. Lembrava-se das promessas infantis que Tom tinha feito. Promessas de amizade e felicidade, que a fizeram acreditar que tudo daria certo, mas que no final quase provocou a morte de vários alunos.

Assim que ela parou no início do imenso corredor, com cabeças de cobras dos dois lados, ela ouviu alguém falar:

"Que bom que voltou para mim, minha princesa."

E ela reconheceu a voz de Tom Riddle. O tom doce e tão gentil e amoroso que podia seduzir qualquer criança inocente, como ela era e como Sarah era. Gina andou até o final do corredor e viu a imagem opaca de Tom, como ela conhecera, e sentiu vontade de correr e abraçá-lo. Repudiou-se por isso. Mas ainda assim ela não podia negar que, durante um ano, ele fora seu único amigo e que ela chegara a amá-lo como tal.

"Esperava que você descesse até aqui mais uma vez, Virgínia."

"Eu vim buscar a minha filha, Tom.- ela manteve-se calma, embora ainda estivesse com medo do que poderia acontecer."

"Correção. Nossa filha."

"Minha filha, Tom. Minha e do Draco."

"Ela tem o meu sangue, querida Gina. Ela veio até mim.- Tom moveu-se um passo para o lado e deixou que Sarah se mostrasse atrás dele, com uma expressão um tanto assustada ou admirada, segurando o diário de Tom contra o peito."

"Mãe...me tira daqui...- ela sussurrou."

"Ela quer ir embora, Tom."

"ELA NÃO QUER IR!- ele gritou e virou-se para a garota- Você quer ir, Sarah?- e adquiriu um tom doce e calmo."

"Eu quero ir com a minha mãe. Ela veio me buscar.- ela falou, com cautela."

"Não, Sarah...você quer glória e poder, quer aprender comigo, quer ser temida e respeitada..."

"Vem comigo, Sarah.- Gina estendeu a mão e Sarah a segurou, ficando ao lado da mãe."

"Você não pode tirá-la de mim, Virgínia!"

"Eu não posso tirar de você algo que nunca foi seu, Tom. Entenda isso. Você nunca teve a Sarah, você nunca me teve. Admita que naquela noite no cemitério você não tocou em mim como durante muito tempo, não só eu, mas muitos acharam que você tocou. Admita que naquela noite você não me amaldiçoou, apenas falou coisas sem sentido. Admita, olhando nos meus olhos, que você não voltou para me tomar a minha filha e fazer dela a sua _sucessora._ Você apenas a manipulou com o poder de Voldemort que ainda existia sobre os comensais. Admita que você errou mesmo ao falar tudo aquilo naquela noite, e não contou com alguns fatores que podiam estragar com seus planos. Uma maldição só tem efeito se você acreditar nela. Por anos eu acreditei que as palavras podiam ser reais, mas agora...eu não acredito em uma só letra."

"Como..."

"Eu te conheço bem, Tom. Se sua maldição tivesse dado certo, Sarah não iria querer voltar comigo, Aidan não teria nascido, Peter não seria meu protetor. E, acima de tudo, você não estaria na minha frente agora como Tom Riddle, você estaria como Voldemort, aquele que eu conheci no cemitério e que eu não vi como foi derrotado. Você não teria me dado oportunidade alguma de te enfrentar porque Voldemort não tem nenhum sentimento por mim, como diversos livros escrevem. Quem tem algum sentimento por mim é você, Tom Riddle, mesmo que não admita isso. E eu sei que você não quer, nunca quis fazer mal a mim e por isso não me matou, queria me manter viva até o último momento que fosse. E sabe por quê?"

"Porque eu te amava.- ele mesmo falou e admitiu, quebrando com suas próprias palavras, anulando sua própria maldição."

"Exatamente. Assim como eu te amei, Tom. E, além do mais, os mortos não podem voltar. Lembranças voltam, lembranças são revividas como eu estou revivendo esta. Mas os mortos jamais voltam à vida, você já morreu, não pode mais voltar, nem se você quisesse, nem se eu quisesse, ou a Sarah ou os comensais de Voldemort."

"Você fala como se eu não fosse Voldemort."

"E não é. O Tom que eu conheci, você, não era Voldemort. Voldemort veio anos depois e eu só o vi uma vez, e não era você."

Virgínia jamais entenderia o poder daquelas palavras ou o efeito que elas tinham sobre Tom Riddle. Não saberia como fora capaz de intimidar um fantasma que já lhe fizera sofrer tanto e que causava tanto medo nela, por conta de palavras que, só agora, ela entendia que não significavam nada. Ela jamais saberia o porquê ou como Tom sumira naquele dia, sem dizer palavra alguma, apenas deixando uma frase escrita em seu diário.

_"Obrigado pela liberdade."_

"Ele foi embora, mamãe?"

"Ele se arrependeu, Sarah. Acabou.- ela disse, dando um beijo na testa da filha- Vamos sair daqui."

Sarah sorriu para a mãe e acompanhou-a até a saída da câmara.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO!- ele gritou mais uma vez."

"Sim, Freak, tenha a certeza de que neste momento eu estou louco. Você não tinha o direito de tocar num fio de cabelo da Kathy, ainda mais como você a tocou."

"Veio defender a sua amiguinha ridícula?"

"Não, Freak. Infelizmente quando ela precisou de defesa eu não estava lá para fazê-lo. Agora eu vim aqui para acertar as contas com você. Quem precisa de defesa agora, Freak, é você.- Peter sentiu uma onda elétrica invadir o seu corpo e sua raiva aumentar ainda mais."

"Idiota!"

"É só isso o que você sabe fazer, Freak? Me agredir verbalmente? Você vai precisar de mais do que isso para me afetar. _Mobilli corpus!_- num instante o corpo de Albert estava flutuando no ar- _ESTRONDO!_- e no outro estava sendo arremessado contra a parede do castelo."

Albert bateu com força contra a parede, caindo estendido no chão. Tentou se levantar, mas seus esforços eram inúteis. Em segundos Peter estava próximo a ele, com a varinha apontada para sua garganta, apertando-a contra o pescoço dele.

"Suas últimas palavras antes que eu acabe com você.- Albert juntou forças e cuspiu na cara de Peter- ótimo, como sempre palavras nojentas para um estúpido asqueroso. _Ava..._"

"PETER, NÃO!- Peter sentiu alguém agarrá-lo e tirá-lo de perto de Albert."

"PAI, ME SOLTA!"

"Não, Peter. O Albert não merece tanta importância. Acredite que agora ele vai receber o que merece. Deixe que eu o levo até Dumbledore. Vá cuidar da Kathy... Haward me disse o que aconteceu."

_"Sinto que tenho que lutar contra o tempo... Sei que a cada minuto sem uma atitude minha me distancio mais do meu destino... mas o tempo não espera por mim e a vida também... porque não consigo? Desta vez não são dúvidas que tenho.. mas sim a agonia de ter que lutar contra o tempo e não conseguir. E pode já ser tarde de mais...- ele pensou."_

Peter guardou a varinha nas vestes e correu de volta ao vestiário. Aidan ainda estava lá junto com Kathy, esta que continuava encolhida a um canto, tremendo.

"Haward veio aqui e eu falei pra ele o que tinha acontecido. Pedi que ele fosse te procurar e não te deixasse fazer nada de errado.- Peter sorriu para o irmão."

"Obrigado, você fez bem. Ele falou pro pai. Chame a mamãe pra mim e peça que ela me encontre na Ala Hospitalar. Conte o que aconteceu, ok?- Aidan assentiu e já ia saindo quando voltou-se novamente para o irmão."

"Eu encontrei isso no chão. Acho que a Kathy escreveu pra você, tem o seu nome.- Aidan estendeu um envelope azul para Peter- Eu não li.- e saiu."

"'_Querido Pete – Dezembro – Sexto Ano'_- Peter leu, vendo que aquela carta nunca chegara às suas mãos, em quase um ano e meio."

Ele guardou a carta dentro das vestes e aproximou-se de Kathy. Ela tremia bastante e escondia o rosto nos braços. Ao mínimo toque ela retraía-se.

"Kathy, vamos, eu vou te levar para a Ala Hospitalar...vai ficar tudo bem agora..."

A garota deixou que Peter a pegasse ao colo e a levasse para a Ala Hospitalar. Ela não falou nada em nenhum momento que Peter lhe fez alguma pergunta, e o rapaz presumiu que ela estivesse em choque por causa do que ocorrera, não insistiu mais depois de algum tempo.

"Fique aqui, Sr. Malfoy. A sua presença lá dentro só vai atrapalhar.- a enfermeira falou."

"Mas...- ele insistiu."

"Sem 'mas', Sr. Malfoy.- ela falou e fechou a porta da enfermaria."

Peter sentou-se inconsolável no banco na frente da enfermaria. Pegou a carta nas suas vestes e ficou olhando para ela durante algum tempo, tentando entender por que Kathy não entregara para ele no natal do sexto ano. Abriu-a e viu a letra caprichosa da garota.

_"Querido Pete,_

_O toque é algo mágico, indefinível. Pode ser suave como uma pétala, belo como o amanhecer, delicado como uma flor, sutil como a essência de uma pérola._

_Cada pessoa possui um toque que lhe é próprio. Pode ser amoroso, tranqüilo, forte, mas sempre e sempre será a maneira única, pessoal e intransferível de expressar a si mesmo. Com o toque aprendemos a amar._

_Não se toca somente com as mãos. Toca-se com o pensamento, as sensações, a unicidade das idéias; em estar juntos, nesta amizade. Toca-se com os lábios, num deslizar suave de uma carícia; com o olhar..._

_Não tocamos a brisa, mas ela vem e brinca em nossos cabelos; não tocamos os raios de sol, mas somos por ele tocados._

_O toque, sem que percebamos, é um dom que possuímos, perpetuando-se infindo, pleno, feliz, pois enquanto houver um toque de amizade, haverá uma beleza sutil, como a de uma perfeita sinfonia inacabada..._

_Com amor,_

_Kathy_

_PS: Quando o mundo parecer rancoroso, seja paciente e perseverante, para que sempre voltem os momentos de bondade e amor. Busque o vento para o seu sonho, depois deixe seu coração voar livremente..._

_Cada dia que amanhece traz esperança e oportunidade de fazer os sonhos se tornarem realidade. Existe mágica na passagem do dia para a noite... Assim como as cores que se desfazem no crepúsculo, trazendo esperança para um amanhã radiante..."_

Peter leu e releu a carta diversas vezes, sem tentar conter as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pelo seu rosto. Sentia como se tivessem arrancado uma parte essencial para a sua vida, e sem ela ele ficava incompleto, vazio. Nada que ele pensasse fazia mais sentido.

Ele sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e viu sua mãe, olhando-o com carinho e compreensão. Abraçou-a, buscando algum conforto e proteção, parecendo uma criança amedrontada, chorando assustada.

"Eu sou um idiota, mãe. Eu devia ter dado mais atenção a ela...foi culpa minha tudo isso..."

"Não foi culpa sua, Peter, não fale isso. E a Kathy vai ficar bem, você vai ver."

"Se eu tivesse estado com ela, mãe...se eu tivesse dado valor à nossa amizade como ela dava...nada disso teria acontecido..."

"Ou teria sido pior, Peter. Nós nunca saberemos o que teria sido. Não se martirize por algo que não é sua culpa. Vamos para o castelo, não vai adiantar nada você ficar aqui na frente da enfermaria. Não vão te deixar entrar pelos próximos dois dias, acredite."

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Peter sentia-se aliviado por saber que finalmente as palavras de Voldemort não tinham mais nenhum efeito sobre a sua mãe. Ouvi-la contar como tudo terminara, na Câmara Secreta, fora realmente fascinante, e ele finalmente soubera que, quanto àquela questão, tudo ficaria bem, ou melhor, tudo já estava bem.

No entanto, ele ainda sentia-se vazio por conta de Kathy. Os dois dias passaram-se vagarosamente e a cada segundo ele tinha mais certeza de que estavam escondendo algo dele, e que Kathy não estava mesmo bem, ou ficaria bem, como a sua mãe ou a enfermeira diziam.

"Peter,- o rapaz olhou para a mãe- disseram que você já pode ver a Kathy lá na enfermaria."

O rapaz não soube o tamanho do sorriso que dera ou como ficara feliz com aquelas palavras. Sem dizer nada ele correu até a Ala Hospitalar. Parou na porta, sendo barrado pela enfermeira.

"Ela está dormindo ainda, e continuará assim por alguns dias, mas ela vai ficar bem. Entre e fique durante alguns minutos, sem fazer barulho ou qualquer coisa que possa atrapalhá-la. Vai depender do seu comportamento de agora a sua visita a Kathy nos próximos dias, estamos entendidos?"

"Certamente que sim."

Ele entrou e logo avistou a cama em que Kathy estava deitada. Aproximou-se e viu que ela ainda estava com o olho um pouco roxo, um dos braços enfaixados com algumas taras, uns poucos cortes no outro braço e no rosto.

Não é que ele não estivesse mais com raiva ou ódio de Albert Freak, mas a expulsão dele do colégio, com apenas um mês para ele se formar valera por Peter não ter feito algo pior com ele. Mas agora não importava.

Kathy era muito mais importante do que qualquer outro naquele momento. E seria a mais importante dali por diante. Ele passou carinhosamente a mão pelo rosto dela e beijou-lhe delicadamente o alto da cabeça, prometendo que a partir daquele momento a protegeria de todo o mal que pudesse haver.

"A enfermeira disse que o Albert não fez nada com ela.- alguém falou atrás de Peter. O rapaz olhou e viu Ephran- Nada no sentido...bem, ele apenas tentou e quando ela tentou se defender ele bateu nela. Parece que ele realmente tentou alguma coisa, por causa das roupas rasgadas e tudo, mas a enfermeira garantiu que ela conseguiu se defender até ele desistir. Mas ela acabou ficando em choque...e a enfermeira disse também que ela provavelmente não vai ficar traumatizada...o que é bom. Mamãe e papai já sabem, mas Dumbledore só deixou que eles viessem para Hogwarts quando Kathy acordasse."

"Ela vai melhorar...- Peter riu sem graça- Ela vai ficar bem..."

"Tenho certeza que sim.- o garoto deu um beijo na testa da irmã e olhou novamente para Peter- Vou deixar você sozinho com ela. Depois eu volto.- e saiu."

Peter viu Ephran sair e fechar a porta da enfermaria, em seguida apanhou um pergaminho e uma pena sobre uma das mesinhas da enfermaria e postou-se a escrever.

_"Querida Katherine,_

_Se eu soubesse que essa seria a última vez que eu veria você dormir, eu aconchegaria você mais apertado e protegeria você._

_Se eu soubesse que essa seria a última vez que veria você sair pela porta, eu abraçaria, beijaria você, e chamaria você de volta para abraçá-la e beijá-la uma vez mais._

_Se eu soubesse que essa seria a última vez que ouviria sua voz, eu filmaria cada gesto, cada palavra, para que eu pudesse ver e ouvir de novo, dia após dia._

_Se eu soubesse que essa seria a última vez, eu gastaria um minuto extra ou dois, para parar e dizer: "EU TE AMO", ao invés de assumir que você já sabe disso._

_Se eu soubesse que essa seria a última vez, eu estaria ao seu lado, partilhando o seu dia, ao invés de pensar: "Bem, eu tenho certeza que outros dias virão, então eu posso deixar passar esse dia."_

_É claro que haverá um amanhã para se fazer uma revisão, e nós teríamos uma segunda chance para fazer as coisas da maneira correta._

_É claro que haverá um outro dia para dizermos um ao outro "EU TE AMO", e certamente haverá uma nova chance de dizermos um para o outro: "Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?"_

_Mas no caso de eu estar errado, e hoje ser o último dia que temos, eu gostaria de te dizer O QUANTO EU AMO VOCÊ, e espero que nunca se esqueça disso._

_Com amor e carinho,_

_Peter W. Malfoy"_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Peter sentou-se na orla do lago, com os pés na água, e observou atentamente a lua refletida na água. A brisa fresca bagunçava seus cabelos, mas ele não se importava com isso. Deixou que as lembranças tomassem conta de sua mente e não prestou atenção em mais nada.

_"Peter?- Kathy chamou, tirando olhos do livro de figuras e parando de colar as figurinhas."_

_"Uhm?- o garoto não tirou os olhos do livro 'Quadribol através dos Séculos'."_

_"Você me ama?- ela perguntou, num tom que não dava muita importância à pergunta. Ainda sem tirar a atenção do livro, Peter respondeu:"_

_"Você é minha amiga, não é? Te amaria mesmo que não quisesse. Aliás, é minha melhor amiga. E todos gostam de você."_

_"Isso não é verdade. Albert não gosta de mim."_

_"Albert não gosta de ninguém, só dele mesmo.- era incrível como Peter falava sem tirar a atenção do livro- Olhe só!- ele sorriu, apontando para uma foto no livro- Minha mãe foi apanhadora durante um ano e só depois devolveu o cargo para o seu pai."_

_"Como você sabe que tem isso escrito aí?- ela questionou- Você não sabe ler...- ele sorriu, de um modo muito ingênuo e infantil."_

_"Mamãe me contou isso e eu imagino que essa foto, com ela vestida com roupa de quadribol e o pomo na mão deva significar isso. Você sabia disso?- a garotinha não respondeu. Peter ficou alguns segundos olhando para ela e depois atentou-se novamente ao 'Quadribol através dos Séculos'."_

_"Peter,- ela falou, com a voz distante. Ele murmurou algo ininteligível e ela prosseguiu- Você já beijou alguém?- ele levantou a cabeça e fitou a amiga, pensativo. Não pareceu alarmado com a pergunta."_

_"Uhm...eu beijo a minha mãe, a sua, as minhas avós...a Bonnie sempre me beija. Eu beijo todas elas.- a garota riu."_

_"Eu não quero dizer adultos, Peter. Se for por isso eu já beijei o meu pai, o seu, os seus avós..."_

_"Então o que é?"_

_"Quero dizer beijar alguém da nossa idade. Você já beijou uma garota? Na boca?- Peter fez uma careta que transmitia profundo nojo ao que a amiga acabara de falar."_

_"Isso é nojento, Kathy. E eu só tenho quatro anos...não tenho experiência de vida..."_

_"Eu já vi o papai beijando a mamãe e eles pareciam estar gostando."_

_"Olhando por esse lado, mamãe e papai se beijam sempre."_

_"Então, ainda acha que é nojento?"_

_"Não sei.- Peter ficou de frente para Kathy e segurou as mãos dela- Posso ver por mim?"_

_Kathy sorriu, ao que, com toda a inocência de criança, ambos fecharam os olhos e deixaram que seus lábios se unissem num beijo infantil e doce, num selar de lábios, fazendo com que, naquele momento, o sentimento mais puro e nobre nascesse em seus corações, o amor._

_"Não é nojento.- ele disse- E agora?"_

_"Eu não sei..."_

_"Eu também não sei."_

_Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer a seguir. Foi então que Peter levantou-se e foi até a escrivaninha de seu quarto. Apanhou uma tesoura e cortou duas tiras de papel, uma rosa e outra azul. Colou as pontas, formando uma espécie de anel de papel._

_"O que é isso?- ela perguntou, curiosa."_

_"Anéis de compromisso.- ele falou seriamente, ao que Kathy riu."_

_"Compromisso? Vamos nos casar?- perguntou, com um tom de nítida brincadeira."_

_"Não agora. Agora é só a promessa. Mas daqui alguns anos, vários anos, com certeza nos casaremos.- Peter pegou a mão direita de Kathy e botou o anel rosa no dedo anelar- Isso é só o noivado. Agora você bota o anel azul nesse dedo.- e ele mostrou o seu próprio anelar direito."_

_"Certo- ela colocou o anel no dedo dele- Estamos noivos. E agora?"_

_"Eu não sei o que acontece depois..."_

_"Eu também não sei.- e os dois caíram na gargalhada."_

_"Bem, vamos continuar lendo."_

_"Nós não sabemos ler, Peter, temos quatro anos e acabamos de ficar noivos. Vamos continuar vendo as figuras dos livros."_

_"Isso...talvez os noivos façam algo parecido.- e os dois puseram-se a, novamente, olhar os desenhos e figuras dos livros."_

Peter riu diante da lembrança e da promessa de infância, já esquecida há muito tempo, mas que voltara num ótimo momento.

O rapaz apanhou o pergaminho e a pena ao seu lado, atentando-se ao pedaço de papel e lembrando-se de uma frase de Kathy que fazia muito sentido:

_"A pintura era uma das suas maiores paixões, Peter, o que aconteceu? Por que você não volta a pintar seus quadros?" _

E Kathy tinha toda razão. Do nada ele parara de pintar, do nada ele abandonara a sua paixão pela pintura, a sua forma mais intensa de se expressar. E agora que ele se perguntava porque parara, não encontrava resposta alguma.

Peter rabiscou alguns traços no pergaminho, linhas leves e muito claras, delicadas, que aparentemente não significavam nada, mas assim que ele rabiscou mais, cada vez mais rápido e com mais precisão, ele pôde ver o rosto de Kathy desenhado, sem nem mesmo pensar em desenhá-lo.

A garota sorria do modo como ele se lembrava que ela sorria quando criança. Os traços do rosto eram finos e delicados como ele jamais esqueceria.

"Não deveria ter abandonado os desenhos, Peter... você desenha divinamente...- a voz soou doce ao pé do seu ouvido e ele virou-se rapidamente, fitando os olhos incrivelmente azuis de Kathy fixos nele- Até parece que sou eu..."

"É...é você...- ele sorriu e abraçou-se a Kathy, caindo por cima dela na grama. Ela retribuiu o abraço e os dois rolaram na grama, até que ela ficasse por cima dele."

"Estava com saudades de você..."

"Eu também, Kathy, e não sabe o quanto estou aliviado por você estar aqui...tão bem..."

Kathy sentou-se na grama e Peter ficou de frente para ela. A garota sorriu e ficou olhando atentamente para o amigo, como se tentasse ver mais do que o físico simplesmente. Ela observou os cabelos ruivos dele, caindo sobre os olhos, a face com traços fortes e visivelmente feliz...mas, naquele momento, o que mais chamou a sua atenção foram os olhos: castanhos quase pretos, ou muito vermelhos, ela não soube dizer exatamente. Mas ela viu muita raiva estampada naquele olhar escuro.

"Seus olhos...- ela falou- ...estão diferentes...escuros..."

"Minha mãe disse que quando a raiva passar eles voltarão a ser azuis..."

"Raiva?"

"Do Albert, por ele ter feito o que fez com você."

"Por ele ter tentado, você quer dizer."

"Não, Kathy, por ele ter feito. Ele pode não ter conseguido, e graças a Merlin não conseguiu, mas ele tocou em você, ele bateu em você e isso eu não vou perdoar nunca. Eu queria tê-lo matado... Me perdoa por não ter estado lá para impedir...para te proteger...- Kathy levou a mão à face do amigo, passando os dedos levemente."

"Ainda bem que não o fez, Peter, ou teria sido pior."

"Mas ele merecia."

"Sim, mas você não. O que temos que pensar agora é que tudo acabou e estamos bem. Não é? E eu não preciso te perdoar de nada, obrigada por você ter estado lá, de alguma forma...- Peter riu e apanhou a mão de Kathy, beijando."

"Amigos, então? De novo?- ela sorriu timidamente."

"De novo e para sempre."

**N3/Rbc:** a promessa de infância que Peter fez a Kathy está escrita há muito tempo (acreditem, faz uns 2 anos que eu a escrevi...no início de 2003) e estava planejada para a continuação de outra fic, que eu perdi qd meu pc quebrou...daí eu resolvi posta-la aqui...


	11. Todos os Nossos Laços de Amor

**N/Rbc:** Madrugada. Muito sono. e uma página de word aberta na minha frente. Nela escrita apenas Laços de Vida - Capítulo Onze - Todos os nossos laços de amor. Eis que eu começo a escrever...e vai lá duas horas...de manhã eu até me lembro que eu escrevi o capítulo 11, mas não me lembro do que eu escrevi...e foi isso daí q saiu, em meio aos meus deliciosos delírios de sono...

certo...então parece que todos gostaram do capítulo anterior...mas eu gosto muito mais desse! Para não demorar muito, vamos logo aos agradecimentos:

**Rafinha M. Potter: **então...chega de tristeza...Gina não deve sofrer nem ninguém mais...rs..Draco feliz? Bem, leia e verá!

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy:** Bert só sofreu o básico, e ele não é mais importante...que bom que gostou tanto desse capítlo, espero que goste desse tbm!

**Miaka:** bem...essa que nos últimos comentários tem me deixado encabulada e egocêntrica...rs...principalmente nas shorts...mas vá lá...hauhauahuahau! sua visão dos fatos é engraçada...ainda bem que tudo acabou bem, né? Ou não acabou ainda, só nesse capítulo que acaba...rs...

**Kika-Felton:** só perde para esse é? E a lembrança é mesmo fofa...tentei mostrar inocência ali e ela veio numa hora certa...rs...aqui está o último capítulo, que de acordo com vc é o _maravilhoso capítulo 11_...rs...encabulada...

**Rute Riddle:** quase me mata com esse comentário Rute...mas seria uma morte bem feliz, então, trata de comentar desse jeito de novo...rs...quem não odeia o Bert? E eu acho que a única que tem o poder de acabar MESMO com o voldie é a Gina...acredito num _amor_ entre eles...uma amizade, enfim...as cartas, bem, são mesmo lindas e não fui eu que escrevi, acho que não tenho açúcar demais no meu sangue a esse ponto...a promessa, bem, eu quis passar toda a inocência de uma criança de 4 anos...com certo toque de humor, acho que consegui...rs...e o Peter puxou à mãe nos desenhos...rs...e seria interessante uma fic tua com Kathy e Peter...hauhauahuahau! e eu não pensei nada disso...vc não é louca...ou gostaria que fosse louca mais vezes e comentasse assim sempre...rs...

**Anita Joyce Belice:** hei...o email de atualização voltou...eu mandei e voltou com alguma coisa _Failure_...não lembro direito, só sei que não chegou na sua caixa...e não foi _amanhã_ que eu atualizei, mas não demorou de todo modo...rs...

Então é isso...divirtam-se com a leitura do último capítulo de Laços de Vida...depois só tem mais um epílogo...

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**

Laços de Vida Capítulo ONZE 

**"Todos os Nossos Laços de Amor"**

A luz incidia no prisma e ela encantava-se com o arco-íris formado próximo à parede. Gina sorria bobamente, admirando o prisma de flor que ela ganhara de Draco há tantos anos.

"Você está feliz...- Draco observou, sentando-se na cama ao lado dela e observando o prisma."

"Muito...é como se eu soubesse que tudo acabou...e que agora finalmente estamos livres..."

"Nós estamos, meu amor. Mas ainda precisamos terminar essa história com a Sarah para entendermos tudo o que aconteceu, e finalmente poderemos ser livres de verdade."

Draco levantou-se e foi até à frente do espelho. Observou-se durante uns segundos, arrumando a gravata borboleta e o sobretudo negro. Logo depois Virgínia apareceu atrás dele com um pente. Virou-o para si e arrumou o cabelo dele, deixando alguns fios loiros caídos sobre os olhos.

"Você está lindo assim..."

"E você com essa mania de me arrumar sempre para uma festa..."

"E você que não gosta disso...!

"Eu gosto...- os dois riram."

Draco foi até ao armário, abriu a porta e retirou de lá um vestido longo, num tom verde escuro quase preto, com um decote em V no busto, a saia em pontas de tamanhos diferentes, caindo até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, o decote nas costas, discreto, não muito ousado.

"Quero que você use isto hoje...- Draco falou, estendendo o vestido para a mulher- Comprei especialmente para esta ocasião."

"Draco, eu...- ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem conseguir dizer alguma coisa."

"Eu sei que você já tinha preparado o vestido vermelho, mas Peter e eu decidimos que esse seria melhor.- ela sorriu."

Gina levou as mãos aos cabelos e soltou-os. Os fios ruivos caíram sobre os ombros em cachos bem feitos, emoldurando o rosto da mulher. Ela apanhou o vestido das mãos de Draco depois de tirar a camiseta que usava. Colocou-o agilmente, fazendo-o deslizar pelo seu corpo e assentar perfeitamente. Draco admirou a mulher com um brilho incomum nos olhos.

"Você está linda...- ele falou, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios dela- Está na hora. Vamos?- Draco estendeu a mão para a mulher e puxou-a para fora do quarto."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Kathy olhou a imagem refletida de Peter no espelho, logo atrás dela. Ela sorriu e recebeu um sorriso de volta. Ela virou-se para ele e desentortou a gravata borboleta. Em seguida pegou o sobretudo verde escuro do rapaz e colocou sobre os ombros dele. Apanhou um pente e penteou os cabelos de Peter de lado, dando um aspecto charmoso.

"Minha mãe sempre arruma o meu pai nessas festas...- ela riu."

"Como eu estou fazendo agora?"

"Exatamente."

Peter colocou a mão por dentro do sobretudo e retirou de lá uma caixa retangular, de veludo vermelho. Estendeu-a para Kathy e sorriu.

"Eu comprei isso pra você. Quero que use hoje..."

A garota abriu a caixa e encantou-se com o fino colar de ouro, o pingente pequeno e delicado, no formato de um pequeno coração metade ouro metade ouro branco.

"O...Obrigada, Pete...- ela falou, sorrindo, e com os olhos brilhando."

Peter apanhou o colar e virou Kathy para o espelho. Ele passou os braços à frente dela, com o colar próximo ao seu pescoço, e em seguida fechou-o.

"Perfeito.- ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela."

Ela virou-se para o amigo, fitando-o profundamente. Peter passou os braços pela cintura dela, trazendo-a para próximo de seu corpo e quase colando os rostos. Inclinou o rosto um pouco e viu-a fechar os olhos.

Foi então que a porta do banheiro se abriu e Haward apareceu. Os dois olharam sobressaltados para a porta e Peter, por impulso, abraçou Kathy.

"Desculpa...eu atrapalhei algo?- os dois sorriram e olharam-se."

"Sai!- disseram ao mesmo tempo, ao que Haward imediatamente fechou a porta."

Kathy desvencilhou-se dos braços de Peter e saiu. Não olhou para ele, estava constrangida e vermelha. Peter também estava desajeitado e dirigiu-se à porta.

"Bem...eu vou te esperar lá fora...te deixar terminar de se arrumar...acho que seria estranho eu ficar aqui enquanto você se vestir...digo...já é estranho estarmos juntos no banheiro dos monitores...então...é...é isso...eu acho que é...- Kathy virou-se e riu para ele."

"Tudo bem, Pete...vai lá, eu não demoro..."

"Ce...certo...- e saiu, deixando uma Kathy risonha e sonhadora no banheiro."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Peter não se preocupou com sua boca aberta e seus olhos tão fascinados pela figura de Kathy à sua frente. Jamais tinha visto a amiga tão bonita como via naquela hora, e jamais tinha sentido seu coração bater tão rápido como naquele momento.

Ele olhou-a dos pés à cabeça, admirando o penteado meio solto meio preso da garota, o vestido vermelho, liso com uma abertura na perna esquerda, que ia dos pés até próximo ao quadril, o busto era arredondado, sem um decote grande, mas as costas eram nuas, a não ser por uma fina fita que amarrava o vestido atrás.

"Você está...linda...- ele engoliu em seco e estendeu o braço para ela."

"Obrigada...- o silêncio pairou entre eles durante parte do caminho do banheiro até o salão principal."

"É difícil se acostumar com o fato de que não vamos mais ver esse castelo, não é? Que estamos nos formando..."

"Bem, talvez algum dia, daqui muitos anos, nós voltemos ao Castelo. Quem sabe para darmos aulas ou sei lá..."

"Ou para trazermos nossos filhos?- ele perguntou. Kathy olhou curiosa para ele e sorriu."

"É, ou quem sabe para trazermos nossos filhos..."

Os dois pararam no alto da escada e observaram o salão abaixo deles. Estava ricamente decorado com os brasões das quatro casas, flutuando no alto, velas iluminando ao redor, mesas redondas espalhadas por todo o lugar e um espaço circular, bem ao meio, que provavelmente seria a pista de dança.

Peter avistou seus pais e seus irmãos, bem ao lado dos pais e do irmão de Kathy. Desceram e juntaram-se a eles.

"Vocês estão lindos...- Gina sorriu, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, e abraçando-se ao filho- meu bebê cresceu...está maior que o pai..."

"Eu disse que eu ficaria maior do que ele...e você está linda mãe...se não fosse minha mãe eu te pediria para ficar comigo..."

Kathy cumprimentou os pais e o irmão, e depois virou-se para os pais de Peter. Logo depois abaixou-se perante Aidan e sorriu para ele.

"Você está linda...- ele disse, timidamente."

"E você está muito bonito com essa roupa de gala.- ele corou e ela o achou gracioso- E eu ainda não te agradeci pelo que você fez, Aidan."

"O quê?"

"Por você ter chamado o Peter naquele dia pra mim...Obrigada por você tê-lo chamado tão depressa...- ele sorriu para ela e deu de ombros."

"Não foi nada. Eu faria quantas vezes fosse necessário.- ela virou o rosto dele para ela e deu um selinho rápido e discreto em Aidan, deixando-o ainda mais corado, mas com um sorriso imenso no rosto."

"Obrigada."

Aidan ficou calado, olhando atentamente para Kathy, surpreso com a atitude dela, mas imensamente feliz pelo beijo. A verdade era que ele estava encantado, ou apaixonado, com os olhos surpresos e sem reação, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguindo pensar em nada para falar. A garota sorriu, passou a mão nos cabelos dele, bagunçando-os levemente, e levantou-se.

"Pára de babar, Aidan.- Ephran bateu no ombro dele- É a minha irmã, cara..."

"É, a sua irmã que acabou de me beijar...- ele murmurou, alargando ainda mais o sorriso. Peter abaixou-se diante dele e deu tapinhas nas suas costas."

"Você conseguiu conquistar a Kathy antes de mim, maninho...Parabéns, Don Juan..."

"Peter...- Kathy chamou-o, ao que ele imediatamente olhou- você quer dançar?"

"Kathy, eu..."

"Não se recusa uma dança a uma mulher, Peter...- Draco falou discretamente no ouvido do filho. Peter estendeu a mão para a amiga e levou-a para a pista de dança."

Draco virou-se para Gina e estendeu a mão, convidando-a para dançar também. A mulher apanhou a mão dele e, no mesmo instante, ele puxou-a para perto de seu corpo, dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

"Preciso falar com você- ela franziu o cenho- É urgente."

Assim que Draco ia puxando a mulher para fora do salão, viu Harry e Luna se dirigindo à pista de dança e Ephran tentar, timidamente, puxar Sarah para dançar. Avistou Aidan num grupo de meninas mais velhas, provavelmente do sétimo ano, sendo paparicado por elas.

"Queria saber de onde vem o charme do Aidan para atrair meninas mais velhas...e mesmo o gosto dele por meninas mais velhas...- Gina comentou, observando o filho. Draco olhou para ela e sorriu."

"Até os quinze anos eu era apaixonado por uma prima minha, sete anos mais velha. Quando eu tinha onze ela me beijou, sabe, foi meu primeiro beijo...- Gina olhou para o marido, com os olhos estreitos."

"Você nunca me contou isso, Sr. Malfoy!- falou, com as mãos na cintura, numa pose de incredulidade."

"É...digamos que eu nunca tenha contado isso a ninguém...

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Peter não sabia de onde vinha o seu dom de dançar. Nunca tinha dançado na vida, talvez quando criança, em um dos vários bailes da escola, mas isso já fazia muito tempo. O fato era que ele conduzia Kathy tão bem que os dois chegavam a flutuar pelo salão.

"Parece que foi há tanto tempo que estivemos assim, não é, Peter?- ela comentou, abraçando-se mais a ele e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro."

"E foi, Kathy. Culpa minha que não tenha acontecido mais vezes, eu sinto muito. Eu fui um idiota, patético, imbecil e cego.- ela riu."

"É, isso e mais um monte de coisa que é melhor a gente não comentar."

"Sério que eu fui tão mal assim?"

"A conversa é imprópria para o horário, Peter, daí você tira todos os adjetivos que te qualificaram durante quatro anos.- ele riu, desconcertado."

"Desculpa...- pediu, meio manhoso."

"Não se preocupa mais com isso. Acabou, estará tudo bem agora, desde que nós dois estejamos bem. Só me prometa que estaremos bem. E me prometa que não vai mais quebrar nenhuma promessa."

"Eu prometo, Kathy, para as duas coisas."

Durante algum tempo ambos permaneceram calados, apenas sentindo os passos um do outro e acompanhando-os. Peter pegou-se, várias vezes, aspirando o perfume de flores do cabelo de Kathy, e constatou que, além de gostar do cheiro, sentia-se inebriado e tonto ao senti-lo, era uma sensação maravilhosa e única.

A um certo momento, quando a música parou, Peter afastou o corpo de Kathy do seu e fitou-a, profundamente. Ficaram assim enquanto nenhuma música começava a tocar. O rapaz suspirou e aproximou, vagarosamente, seu rosto do dela. Pela segunda vez naquela noite viu-a fechar os olhos e a seguir ele fechou os dele. Sentiram os lábios se tocarem, num deslizar suave de uma carícia.

E foi quando uma música agitada começou a tocar.

Os dois abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, olhando-se espantados, envergonhados e vermelhos. Ela desviou o rosto e ele pôde perceber que ela sorria timidamente, e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir também, apesar de, intimamente, sentir-se frustrado.

"Er...- ele começou, meio nervoso, apertando uma mão contra a outra- Você...- ela olhou para ele a assentiu, antes que ele terminasse de falar."

"Sim, Peter, eu quero sair daqui.- ele sorriu, constatando que ela ainda era capaz de ler os desejos dos olhos dele, apesar de tudo."

"(...)"

Os dois andaram meio separados até o jardim de Hogwarts, e pararam à beira do lago. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas apreciando a beleza da lua daquela noite, sendo refletida nas águas.

"Em que você está pensando, Peter?- ela quebrou o silêncio e ele demorou um pouco para processar a informação."

"No nosso primeiro beijo.- ela franziu o cenho, procurando alguma explicação no olhar do amigo, mas dessa vez não encontrou nenhuma."

"No trem?- ela questionou. Ele negou- Nós nos beijamos outra vez?- ele sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça. Ela parou para pensar- Eu tenho certeza que eu deveria me lembrar disso, mas...- ele não deixou que ela falasse. Passou o dedo sobre os lábios dela e olhou-a ternamente."

"Você me perguntou se eu te amava e se eu já tinha beijado uma garota na boca- ele começou, com a voz calma e nostálgica. Ela permaneceu com o cenho franzido. Peter levou uma mão ao bolso do seu sobretudo e fechou os dedos em dois pedaços de papel coloridos, em formato de anel- Eu disse que era nojento, mas depois, de algum modo, eu quis tirar as minhas próprias conclusões.- ele abriu a mão e mostrou os 'anéis' para Kathy, que riu e finalmente lembrou-se do que ele falava."

"E nós não sabíamos o que fazer depois- ela falou, com um tom divertido- E você acabou por me dar um anel de compromisso e eu perguntei se nos casaríamos...- então ele tomou a palavra."

"Não agora. Agora é só o pedido. Mas daqui algum tempo, pouco tempo, com certeza nos casaremos.- Peter pegou a mão direita de Kathy e botou o anel rosa no dedo anelar- Isso é só o noivado. Agora você bota o anel azul nesse dedo.- e ele mostrou o seu próprio anelar direito. Ela riu e colocou o anel no dedo dele."

"E nós ficamos ainda mais confusos por não saber o que fazer depois...- ela olhou para Peter e viu o olhar dele diferente. Parecia mais claro, mas ainda assim continuava num tom castanho- tínhamos quatro anos e não sabíamos o que faze..."

Pega de surpresa, Kathy sentiu os lábios de Peter pressionarem os seus, não mais num roçar apenas, e talvez muito parecido com o beijo entre eles aos treze anos, mas ainda assim parecia (e com certeza era) muito mais significativo, intenso e, sobretudo, verdadeiramente apaixonado.

Ao fundo, como se fizesse parte de uma trilha sonora não autorizada (mas bem vinda) uma singela música era entoada por vozes suaves, muito parecidas ao mais belo canto de um pássaro, numa graciosa melodia, em forma de poema.

_O que é o amor?_

_Eu não sei_

_Tudo o que sei é que experimentar o amor _

_é uma das coisas mais belas da vida_

_Para vivenciarmos o verdadeiro amor,_

_Quatro passos devem ser celebrados_

_O primeiro passo é: esteja aqui e agora_

_porque o amor só é possível aqui e agora_

_O segundo passo em direção ao amor _

_é libertar-se dos sentimentos negativos_

_porque muitas pessoas se amam,_

_mas poucas pessoas sabem amar_

_O terceiro: compartilhe_

_O amor é uma fragrância,_

_A ser compartilhada, irradiada_

_O quarto: seja um nada_

_Somente quando você está vazio de você,_

_Há o amor_

_Quando você está cheio de ego,_

_Não é possível amar_

_Somente uma pessoa que aprendeu a amar_

_É madura_

_E quando duas pessoas maduras se amam_

_Um dos maiores paradoxos da vida acontece_

_Elas estão juntas, são quase um,_

_Mas esta unidade não destrói a individualidade_

_Realça._

_Duas pessoas em verdadeiro amor_

_Ajudam-se mutuamente a se tornarem_

_Mais livres, mais plenas, mais completas_

_O amor é tudo_

_Acende a vida, deixa o tempo mais bonito_

_E a gente sonha, busca o infinito_

_Se sente leve, e tem vontade de voar..._

"O que foi isso?- ela sussurrou, sentindo-se um pouco tonta, mas sobretudo feliz, e com uma lentidão anormal em processar informações óbvias."

"Um beijo...eu acho...- ele parecia tão lento quanto ela."

"Você me beijou...- ela passou levemente os dedos sobre os lábios, ainda úmidos."

"Eu sei...- ela aproximou-se para uma tentativa frustrada de beijá-lo novamente- E aí?"

"E aí?- ela repetiu, sem ter noção do que exatamente falava."

"Bom..."

"Bom o quê?"

"Foi um beijo."

"Eu sei."

"E agora?"

"Eu não sei."

"Eu também não sei."

"Talvez...- ela processou alguma informação, mas logo ela se dispersou."

"O quê?"

"Nada."

"Ia dizer algo, o quê?"

"Nada...não sei o que eu ia dizer..."

"Que não devíamos ter feito isso. Foi o que pensou, certo?- ela pareceu indignada."

"Na verdade, Peter, não estou pensando nada, mas parece que você pensou!"

"Não, não eu..."

"Olhe, vamos passar esta noite, ok?- ele olhou confuso para ela- Não juntos, digo...você no seu dormitório, eu no meu."

"Certo, claro. É óbvio. Deixar a noite passar. Amanhã acordamos e terá sido um sonho."

"Como se nunca tivesse acontecido?- dessa vez, além de indignada, Kathy estava com raiva."

"É o que quer?- ele perguntou."

"É o que você quer?- ela retrucou- Ótimo! Nada aconteceu, Peter. Te vejo depois!- falou, com certo mal humor, e virou as costas."

"Hei, Kathy! Kathy!- Peter segurou a mão de Kathy e forçou-a a virar-se para ele- Nem pense em se afastar de mim agora!- ele sorriu para ela e puxou-a, de encontro ao seu corpo. Segurou o rosto dela com as mãos e beijou-a, mais intensamente que antes."

"Por que temos que brigar até nessas horas?- ela perguntou, com os lábios quase colados um no outro. Ele sorriu, depositando um beijo rápido na boca dela."

"Faz parte entre duas pessoas que se conhecem há...- e os dois prosseguiram juntos- 17 anos...- e sorriram, antes de beijarem-se novamente."

Depois de um certo tempo, Peter estendeu seu sobretudo na grama perto do lago e sentou-se nele, com Kathy entre suas pernas, apoiada em seu peito.

"Eu nunca te disse, mas eu li o que você deixou na Ala Hospitalar pra mim...- ela comentou, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio."

"E eu nunca te disse, mas eu li o que você escreveu pra mim no natal do sexto ano. Aidan achou a carta e me entregou.- ela sorriu e virou-se para ele."

Olhou-o, admirou-o e prestou atenção ao brilho nos olhos dele. Um novo brilho. Não era castanho, definitivamente. Lembrava muito o olhar azul que Peter ostentara durante anos, e até mesmo o brilho cinza de quando era pequeno. Era claro, de um azul muito, muito claro e profundo. E Kathy pôde ler no olhar dele algo que ela sempre quisera ouvir da boca dele.

"Seus olhos...voltaram..."

"Eu te amo.- ele disse, sabendo que ela acabara de ver isso em seus olhos."

"Eu sempre te amei, Peter...- ela sussurrou, antes que Peter pudesse novamente inclinar o rosto para alcançar os lábios dela, para mais um beijo tão desejado."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Gina encostou-se ao peito de Draco e sentiu os dedos dele enrolarem-se entre seus fios de cabelo, fazendo-lhe cafuné.

"Você acha que Peter e Katherine vão se acertar dessa vez?- Draco perguntou."

"Eu tenho certeza que sim. Ela já esperou por muito tempo. Ele ficou cego por muitos anos."

"Você parece uma filósofa falando assim...- ela riu."

"Não chega a tanto. Sou uma pintora...uma artista..."

"A mais bela de todas, diga-se de passagem, e é minha!"

"Possessivo você..."

"Demais...preservo o que é meu, e ai de quem tentar tirar..."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo."

"Então tá.- os dois ficaram em silêncio."

"Como assim, _então tá_?"

"Então tá, oras."

"Certo...então tá bom.- ela franziu o cenho."

"Tá bom."

"A gente não vai chegar a lugar nenhum desse jeito."

"Você quer chegar a algum lugar? Porque eu não pretendo sair dessa cama tão cedo..."

"Você está falando de quê?"

"Dos meus desejos mais íntimos.- ela estreitou os olhos."

"Sabe que eu compartilho dos seus desejos mais íntimos?"

"Sério?"

"Ahan!"

"É, ao menos uma Weasley e um Malfoy podem ter algo em comum..."

"Bem, depois de tantos anos, eu diria que eles têm três filhos em comum, uma casa em comum, uma cama em comum..."

"E se amam...- ela completou, dando-lhe um caloroso beijo."

"Hei, Virgínia...- ele começou, num tom meio casual- Você quer casar comigo?- ela piscou algumas vezes."

"Como?"

"É, casar, trocar alianças, juntar as escovas...você quer fazer isso comigo de novo?- ela gargalhou- Foi tão ruim assim?- ela deu com as mãos."

"Não é isso...é só que é engraçada, para não dizer hilária, a perspectiva de eu me casar novamente...mesmo que com o mesmo homem...aos quase quarenta anos..."

"Crise dos 40 agora não amor! Eu tenho 40, e não estou com crise!"

"Não é crise, é perspectiva."

"Da minha perspectiva eu acho uma boa idéia, imagine só: um casamento à beira rio, um tapete de pétalas, um descampado..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A marcha não era a nupcial. Nem mesmo havia marcha alguma. Ao invés disso, havia sim o canto da natureza. O barulho da cachoeira, a correnteza do rio, o canto dos pássaros.

Na grama estendia-se um belo e arranjado tapete de pétalas brancas e eventuais vermelhas, por longos cinqüenta metros, terminando num arco alto, com uma cascata de flores brancas. Atrás do arco, sob a sombra de uma grandiosa e imponente árvore, havia dois cavalos brancos.

A mulher despontou no começo do tapete. Aos olhos de Draco, debaixo do arco, Virgínia Weasley estava linda. Ela usava um vestido simples, tomara que caia meio solto, branco com a barra, um tanto rodada, meio rosada. Na cabeça, uma perfeita coroa de flores rosas, com uma fita branca enlaçada à mesma. O cabelo solto em cachos sobre os ombros, esvoaçando para o lado ao menor sinal de vento, por vezes fazendo algumas mechas caírem sobre o seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar sereno, de certo modo travesso, os pés descalços. Nas mãos, uma única rosa vermelha.

Gina sorriu, sentindo Peter, do seu lado esquerdo, tomar-lhe o braço e dar-lhe um leve selinho. Aidan, do lado direito, fez o mesmo.

"Você está linda...- ela sorriu para o filho e olhou-o."

_Never knew_

_I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen _

_the sky before_

Tanto Draco, como Peter e Aidan estavam praticamente vestidos iguais. Os três vestiam branco. Draco e Peter usavam calça, meio larga. O rapaz tinha uma camiseta branca sob uma camisa longa, com os botões abertos. Draco, por sua vez, usava apenas a camisa longa, fechada. Aidan estava de short e camiseta. No entanto, Peter e Aidan seguravam, na mão direita, uma rosa branca.

Peter e Aidan entregaram a mãe para Draco e, antes de afastarem-se, entregaram as duas rosas brancas para ela. Virgínia, antes de ficar realmente ao lado de Draco, virou-se para o pai, do lado direito do altar, e recebeu a rosa branca da mão dele, seguido de um beijo e um caloroso abraço. Ela sorriu para Remo e Harry, ao lado de seu pai, e recebeu mais duas rosas brancas, contando, agora, cinco.

_Want to vanish_

_Inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you_

_More and More_

Virou-se para Draco, recebendo um beijo rápido dele e sentindo-o enlaçar suas mãos, e entre elas, mais duas rosas, uma vermelha e uma branca. Dumbledore, parado ao meio do altar, pigarreou e entregou uma outra rosa a Virgínia.

Logo atrás, Sarah veio andando calmamente, sorrindo para todos no altar, segurando uma almofada vermelha com uma única rosa branca sobre ela. Vestia uma roupa igual a da mãe, e estava imensamente parecida com ela. Assim que a garota chegou perto dos pais, estendeu a almofada e Draco pegou a rosa, juntando a décima flor entre as mãos da mulher, sendo que as duas vermelhas ficavam no meio.

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to spring_

_But I love you_

_Till the end of time_

No meio desta última rosa, no entanto, havia duas alianças, em conjuntos de três anéis cada, dois de ouro branco e um de ouro, entrelaçados. Eram as mesmas alianças que eles já vinham usando há 18 anos.

Draco apanhou uma das alianças e botou no anelar esquerdo de Gina, e ela fez o mesmo com a outra. A seguir, Dumbledore murmurou um breve _"Você deve beijar a esposa!"_ e os dois se beijaram, ficando assim durante uns três minutos.

"Laços de amor como os que vocês dois têm, Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley, não devem jamais ser quebrados, por qualquer motivo que possa existir. Não foi à toa que o tempo uniu dois inimigos num laço de vida tão forte, laços eternos. Saibam, agora, que o amor é mais forte que tudo, e só ele é capaz de vencer até o que, talvez, seja considerado invencível."

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

Draco e Gina sorriram para Dumbledore, felizes. A mulher apanhou a fita que estava presa à sua coroa e amarrou as dez flores num buquê de rosas brancas com duas rosas vermelhas no meio.

A um certo instante, Gina ficou no meio do arco, enquanto todas as outras mulheres da festa juntavam-se atrás dela. Era o momento de jogar o buquê. A escolhida para pegar as dez rosas foi ninguém menos que Katherine Potter.

"Já podemos marcar o casamento?- Peter perguntou, ao ouvido dela. Kathy virou-se para ele e deu-lhe um selinho rápido."

"É, acho que sim. Acho que quatorze anos de noivado já são mais do que suficientes para termos certeza que queremos nos casar."

A seguir, Draco apanhou os dois cavalos brancos e aproximou-se de Gina, parando ao lado dela.

"Está na hora de irmos.- ela olhou para o marido e sorriu- Eles ficarão bem, vamos."

Quase que sorrateiramente os dois subiram nos cavalos e galoparam, lado a lado, para longe daquele descampado. Talvez não fosse tão longe, mas era o suficiente para que ninguém os incomodasse.

A paisagem ainda era quase a mesma do local da festa. Com a exceção do tapete de rosas, o arco e os convidados. No entanto, havia também uma cachoeira, talvez mais bonita e maior do que a anterior, caindo em águas mais límpidas, onde dava-se para ver o fundo. Havia também diversas árvores com maravilhosas sombras. Sob uma certa árvore, a maior delas, havia uma enorme toalha quadriculada estendida, com uma bela cesta sobre ela.

Os dois desceram dos cavalos e deixaram-nos soltos. Olharam-se por um certo instante e sorriram um para o outro. Ao mesmo tempo, começaram a tirar a roupa e, agora completamente nus, ambos correram para a cachoeira.

Já debaixo das águas, Draco abraçou-se a Gina e assim permaneceu por vários minutos. Em seguida pôs-se a beijá-la, levando as suas mãos por lugares que, talvez não fossem tão ousados, mas que retardavam o prazer de ambos, dando-lhes a certeza de que cada segundo poderia ser muito prazeroso, desde que eles soubessem aproveitar bem.

A água gelada caía sobre o corpo quente deles, causando um choque gostoso que percorria a espinha de ambos, como um fio elétrico que os fazia tremer. Draco beijou a curva do pescoço da mulher, enquanto avidamente passeava a mão por todo o corpo dela, dessa vez com bastante ousadia.

Por alguns instantes ela deixou que Draco fizesse o que quisesse com ela, mas depois retribuiu com tantas ou mais carícias e beijos por todo o corpo dele, fazendo-o gemer baixinho, tremer e abraçar-se a ela, desejando por mais um pouco do sabor dela, desejando amá-la para sempre, ali, naquela paisagem em que estavam naquele momento.

Era perfeito, como há muito eles não se lembravam. Naquele momento ambos podiam dizer, com convicção, que aquela era a perfeição, o limiar do que chamavam de _paraíso_, porque aquele era, verdadeiramente, o paraíso que buscavam por tanto tempo e só agora, depois de tantas coisas, encontravam, juntos.

_Bem no centro do salão estava um enorme quadro em especial, nele havia uma cascata ao fundo, árvores, morros, o pôr do sol e, debaixo da cascata, duas sombras, dois corpos abraçados, beijando-se. No rodapé do quadro, em letras pequenas e bem torneadas, em tinta preta, estendia-se a frase:_

**_"...cum ad naturam eximiam et illustrem accesserit ratio quaedam conformatioque doctrinae, tum illud nescio quid praeclarum ac singulare solere exsistare."_**

_"Eu acrescentei essa frase não faz muito tempo.- ela falou, assim que Draco espantou mais alguns jornalistas e a abraçou por trás- '...se a uma natureza excelente se reúne o estudo e a cultura, dessa...'"_

_"'...aliança algo de preclaro e singular costuma surgir.'- continuou uma voz que Gina reconheceu prontamente." _

A um certo momento ambos pararam de se beijar e olharam-se. Os lábios deles estavam muito avermelhados e as respirações intensamente pesadas. Ela buscou ar, na tentativa de falar algo.

"O que você pretende fazer agora, Malfoy?"

"Fazer amor com você, não é óbvio?"

"E o que te faz pensar que eu quero fazer amor com você?"

"Você mesma vai me responder isso, mas depois.- dizendo isso ele colou seus lábios aos dela e prensou-a contra a rocha, debaixo da cachoeira."

Ele ergueu o corpo dela um pouco sobre a água e encaixou-a no seu. Em momento algum ele parou de olhar para ela, fitar os olhos dela, observando e admirando cada expressão de prazer do rosto contorcido dela.

"O que você está sentindo agora, Virgínia?- ele sussurrou, diminuindo o ritmo de seu corpo, sentindo-a protestar contra seu ato."

"Êxtase...falta de ar...- ela falou, pausadamente, abraçando-se a ele, como se quisesse colar ainda mais os corpos- ...meu coração..."

"Eu estou sentindo..."

**FIM**

"Hei, espera! Como assim **FIM**?- a menina perguntou, parecendo incrédula demais."

"**FIM**, oras, não é difícil deduzir o óbvio.- o rapaz ruivo, o mais velho, deu de ombros."

"Não, não pode simplesmente acabar assim- ela retrucou ainda mais- Você não pode botar um **FIM** no final da página só porque quer acabar com a história."

"Eu concordo com ela.- o menino loiro, também com aparência de 15 anos, como a menina, prontificou-se."

"E o que vocês queriam? Que eu pusesse um **E viveram felizes para sempre...** com três pontinhos no final, indicando uma continuação abstrata?- o mais velho falou- Certo, então deixe-me concertar.

_"O que você está sentindo agora, Virgínia?- ele sussurrou, diminuindo o ritmo de seu corpo, sentindo-a protestar contra seu ato."_

_"Êxtase...falta de ar...- ela falou, pausadamente, abraçando-se a ele, como se quisesse colar ainda mais os corpos- ...meu coração..."_

_"Eu estou sentindo..." _

**_E viveram felizes para sempre..._**

"NÃO! Ainda está errado. Quero dizer, se você bota um **FIM** bem naquela parte, dá pra deduzir que mamãe e papai ficaram naquela cachoeira para sempre, se amando, se amando, e se amando mais. E isso é fisicamente impossível. Tem que ter uma continuação."

"Sarah, você quer o quê? Que eu termine uma história proibida para menores? Até onde me consta, você só tem 15 anos, não pode saber dos detalhes sórdidos.- a garota loira, ao lado do rapaz ruivo, abafou risadinhas."

"Sério? Então, como é que você sabe dos detalhes sórdidos entre a mamãe e o papai? Posso saber? Hein, Peter?"

"Sabe aquela cachoeira, perto do altar, onde foi celebrado o casamento?"

"Ahn, sei. O que tem ela?"

"Uhm, bem, eu estava debaixo dela com a Kathy."

"Peter!- Kathy repreendeu-o."

"Ah Kathy, eles são meus irmãos, o seu irmão e o Haward! Não tem problema algum.- Peter aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e continuou, de modo que apenas ela escutasse- Além do mais, a nossa primeira vez foi perfeita naquele dia.- ela corou imensamente."

"Tá, tudo bem, isso explica a parte de você saber o que aconteceu entre eles, mas não justifica você ter terminado a história com um _"Eu estou sentindo..."_. Puts, sentindo o quê exatamente? Dor? Prazer? Paixão? Amor? Transbordamento de almas? Ou o quê?- Peter bateu com a mão na testa. Aidan abafou risadinhas. Ephran fez uma cara de profunda decepção. Kathy ainda continuava vermelha demais para expressar qualquer reação."

"Sarah, eu vou fingir que você não sabe o que o papai quis dizer quando disse _"Eu estou sentindo..."_. E caso não saiba mesmo, não serei eu quem vou te contar. Se quiser, pergunte pro seu namorado o que ele sentiria nessa situação.- foi a vez de Ephran ficar vermelho."

"Certo, certo, digamos que eu saiba exatamente o que o papai sentiu."

"Como assim, _exatamente_?- Peter alarmou-se com uma idéia absurda que passou pela sua cabeça- _Exatamente_ quanto?"

"Posso continuar?- ela falou, séria, ao que Peter abaixou a cabeça- Então, digamos que eu saiba _exatamente_- ele fez questão de frisar a última palavra- o que o papai sentiu, ainda assim não é um final plausível. Havia uma cesta na grama, provavelmente cheia de frutas, doces e mais um monte de coisa. Eles dispunham de cavalos...um final com _"Eu estou sentindo..."_ é muito sem lógica. A gente pode deduzir qualquer coisa a partir daí, inclusive que o papai e a mamãe continuam lá, ainda se amando...- todos ao redor da mesa riram."

"Certo, mas todos nós sabemos que eles não estão lá na cachoeira se amando. Eles podem até estar se amando, mas no chão da cozinha lá embaixo, e não fazem a mínima idéia que nós estamos discutindo a vida sexual deles aqui em cima."

"Nós não estamos discutindo a vida sexual deles, Peter.- foi a vez de Aidan falar."

"Não é?- ele negou- Até ainda agora nós estávamos discutindo o que o papai estava sentindo quando disse _"Eu estou sentindo..."_ naquela situação. Caso você não tenha percebido, isso é vida sexual."

"Olhando por esse lado..."

"Certo, certo!- Kathy levantou-se- É bem estranho estar discutindo a vida sexual dos pais do meu namorado..."

"Noivo.- Peter corrigiu."

"Isso, noivo. Na frente dos irmãos dele, do meu irmão e do nosso melhor amigo. Já é esquisito tratar desse assunto quando é com meus pais, imagine com quem não é meu pai ou minha mãe. Então, acho melhor mudarmos de assunto."

"Eu concordo plenamente com a Kathy- Haward falou."

"Ok, é estranho- Peter disse- Mas vocês hão de concordar comigo que é engraçado. O que vocês sugerem?"

"Eu sugiro o caso do seu avô, Peter.- Haward falou."

"Você quer ter as honras, Aidan?- o garoto loiro assentiu."

"Vocês lembram da Dora?"

"A babá velha, gordinha, boazinha...?- Haward perguntou."

"Pois é. A história dela, de ser sozinha, ter repudiado o filho por ele ter se casado com uma mulher que ela não queria, o marido ter se casado com uma namorada de infância...bem, não é mera coincidência."

"Como assim?- Ephran perguntou."

"O caso é que o Lúcio repudiou o papai por ter se casado com a mamãe, e a vó Cisa se casou com o vô Remo, um namorado de infância."

"Então você quer dizer que..."

"É, Dora e Lúcio eram a mesma pessoa."

"E como você descobriu isso?"

"Lógica. Eu vinha pensando no caso desde o Natal em que eu vi o Lúcio pela primeira vez. Eu tenho certeza que o vi naquela noite..."

"Você o viu.- Sarah confirmou."

"É, mas eu sempre achei que eu tivesse sonhado com ele, porque eu não tinha imagens concretas. Dora de vez em quando agia muito estranhamente e naquela noite não era para ela estar dormindo. Ela tinha que estar cuidando da gente. No entanto o Lúcio apareceu e...nada...não tinha mais Dora...depois disso em pensei em muito mais coisas até ter certeza que era mesmo ele e denunciá-lo para o Dumbledore."

"E depois disso o quê?"

"Bem, ele foi para Azkaban. Mas ano passado, com a revolução dos guardas, ele conseguiu fugir. É claro que ele já estava meio fora de si, então, para nós, ele era de certa forma inofensivo. O que aconteceu foi que ele foi atrás dos outros comensais, e matou um a um. Matou o Pedro, a Bellatrix, a Chang, que já estava meio morta, mas ainda deve ter sofrido com os vários _Cruciatus_ e o _Avada_."

"Por mim ela poderia ter sido dominada por um demônio maligno, que mata as pessoas de dentro pra fora, dos pés até chegar na cabeça, corroendo osso por osso, comento músculo por músculo, causando dor e desespero, consumindo-a por dentro, tendo os ossos quebrados, o falecimento múltiplo de órgãos, até a perda total de vida!- Peter falou muito rapidamente e de uma forma muito engraçada."

"Seria um belo final.- Aidan comentou- Bem, ela já está morta de todo modo. Lúcio também. Foi pego por dementadores, recebeu o beijo e não faz muito tempo que morreu. E dessa vez ele morreu mesmo."

"Mas e agora?- Kathy perguntou- O que faremos agora?"

Nesse instante, alguém bateu na porta do quarto e entrou. Eram Draco e Gina, trazendo uma enorme bandeja com panquecas de queijo e carne e uma jarra de suco de abóbora.

"Então, crianças- Gina começou, olhando para cada cara ali presente- Sobre o que conversavam tão animadamente?"

Sarah olhou com os olhos estreitos para Peter, que teve um espasmo de repente.

"Sarah, não.- ele pediu. A irmã riu."

"Peter, sim.- ela disse."

Aproximou-se cautelosamente dos pais, pondo-se entre eles e colocando um braço no ombro do pai e o outro no da mãe. Olhou para a mãe com certa cara de inocente e mostrou um sorriso fino e suspeito para o pai.

"Pai, nós viemos nos questionando aqui, já há algum tempo, discutindo fervorosamente, mas ainda não chegamos a uma conclusão em comum."

"Do que você está falando, filha?- todos ao redor da mesas seguraram suas respirações e esforçaram-se para não rir, mas isso era inevitável de qualquer jeito."

"O que você quis dizer com _"Eu estou sentindo..."?"_

**FIM...**


	12. Laços de Família

Laços de Vida

**Epílogo**

**"Laços de Família"**

_"Então foi exatamente assim que aconteceu. A princípio os laços foram desfeitos. Um ano depois descobriu-se que laços eternos não podem ser desfeitos. E laços de vida jamais serão destruídos, nem mesmo pela morte._

_Depois do casamento de Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy, diga-se, o segundo casamento deles, nada nunca mais perturbou o amor entre eles. Não houve mais o passado querendo retornar para assombrá-los, não mais palavras sem sentido algum..._

_Houve sim brigas, discussões, mas nada que não fizesse parte da rotina de um casal apaixonado._

_Peter e Kathy começaram a namorar naquela noite de formatura mesmo, anos depois se casaram e tiveram duas meninas, Ashley e Haydeé, que são a paixão de Peter..._

_Aidan...bem, só para não quebrar a regra de Aidan Weasley Malfoy, quando ele tinha 17 anos e estava no último ano de Hogwarts, ele se apaixonou pela professora de DCAT, que era sete anos mais velha que ele, e ex. colega de casa e ano de Peter. O engraçado foi que ela também se apaixonou por ele e, assim que ele terminou a escola, os dois assumiram romance, casaram-se e tiveram um menino, Philippe._

_Quanto a Sarah...o gênio dela era muito forte...sempre foi muito rebelde em busca de glória e poder...e mais tarde conseguiu sua liberdade. Uma história complicada. Ela vive brigando com o namorado, Ephran Potter...e ele sempre corre ajoelhado para ela...uma cena linda de se ver. A verdade é que ela o ama como a nenhum outro, apenas não gosta de admitir isso publicamente ou mesmo para o próprio Ephran, para não deixá-lo egocêntrico demais._

_Peter agora está com 34 anos, suas filhas têm 8 e 5 anos e Kathy acabou de falar para ele que está grávida novamente, e ele tem certeza de que é uma menina._

_Aidan e Sarah têm 28. Aidan e Gabryelle saíram em lua de mel pela terceira vez, há dois meses, e deixaram Phillipe, de 9 anos, com os pais dele. Lógico que Virgínia e Draco não se importaram nem um pouco de ficar com o neto mais velho..._

_Sarah...então, ela está lutando para encontrar um jeito de falar para Ephran que está grávida. Ela ainda não teve coragem para fazê-lo, nem ela mesma sabe porque, mas a simples idéia de ser mãe é assustadora..._

_Sarah W. Malfoy"_

"O que você está fazendo, meu amor?- o homem, elegante, de cabelos pretos e olhos muito verdes chegou por trás e abraçou-se à mulher ruiva sentada à escrivaninha."

"Ephran...?- ela virou-se para ele e sorriu, abraçando-o com força- Eu te amo..."

"Hei, lindinha...o que houve para você estar tremendo?"

"Eu estou grávida..."

"Você..."

"Isso mesmo...vamos ter um filho...- Ephran mostrou o sorriso mais lindo que Sarah já vira, e nesse momento ela viu o seu medo se dissipar rapidamente."

"Vamos descer...seus pais estão lá em baixo, e o Peter e a Kathy também, e as crianças...vamos falar com todo mundo...- Sarah riu para ele."

"Hei, Ephran...- ele parou e olhou para ela- Você quer se casar comigo?"

"Essa não é a parte do homem?"

"Não no meu caso, querido, quando eu sou o homem da relação...- ela falou com graça."

"Não, amor, você não é o homem da relação, você é a mulher, o que te dá muito mais poder..."

"(...)"

A família Weasley Malfoy estava toda reunida na sala principal. Até mesmo Aidan e Gabryelle apareceram de surpresa e juntaram-se à festa. E mesmo Haward, o velho amigo de escola de Peter e Kathy levou os gêmeos Haward Jr. e Leonard, e Camille para a mansão.

"Eles cresceram tão rápido, Draco...- Gina encostou-se ao peito do marido e suspirou."

"Regras da vida, meu amor...seria bom se os filhos ficassem sempre pequenos e perto da gente, mas nos esquecemos que os criamos para saírem de perto da gente...- ele deu um beijo na mulher- Hei, pessoal, juntem-se! Vamos tirar uma foto!"

"(...)"

_"Princesa Sarah,_

_Laços de Família são criados a partir do momento em que nascemos. Daí em diante você será a única responsável por consolidar tais laços ou destrui-los..._

_Pessoas fortes costumam criar laços indestrutíveis, e a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida não foi Harry Potter, não foi Dumbledore...e sim Virgínia Weasley. Foi a pessoa que eu mais amei e a quem eu fiz mais mal...e ela, com todo o seu jeito aparentemente frágil, conseguiu me ensinar coisas para o resto da vida, ou da lembrança de um diário...que ficam agora guardadas nessas páginas velhas e amareladas, em um livrinho de couro com um buraco no meio._

_Virgínia conseguiu vencer todas as adversidades do caminho dela, sempre em busca do amor e da felicidade. Isso fortaleceu todo e qualquer laço que ela pudesse ter com Draco, com Peter, Aidan, e mesmo você._

_Sem entender muita coisa ela me deu a liberdade. Liberdade de alma pelo perdão dela, e mesmo pela compreensão e conhecimento. Eu fiquei nas lembranças desse diário, mas como ela mesma disse, essas são as lembranças de Tom, e não de Voldemort._

_Hoje ela merece mais do que a maior felicidade do mundo. Assim como você. A partir daquele momento, há muitos anos em Hogwarts, todos nós confirmamos um laço de vida, todos nós nos libertamos de um passado, todos nós encontramos um novo caminho para a felicidade..._

_Tom S. Riddle"_

**FIM do FIM**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N/Rbc: **ninguém entendeu muita coisa, certo? Pois é...isso é o que se chama de final aberto, sujeito a várias interpretações, sujeito à imaginação de cada um... a minha versão desse final é que Sarah continua com o diário de Tom, mas de um Tom em liberdade...um Tom, em poucas palavras, arrependido...

Felicidade para todo mundo, muitos netinhos...enfim...esse é o final...apesar de que o final do capítulo anterior é bem mais engraçado...mas ok...tá todo mundo feliz e é isso o que importa, não é?

Esqueci de dizer no fim do capítulo anterior que as falas de Peter e Kathy, depois do beijo, foram retiradas descaradamente do seriado Dawson's Creek (começo do primeiro episódio da Segunda temporada), de onde eu tirei toda a minha inspiração para fazer a amizade entre os supracitados.

Uhm...que mais? Acho que é só. A série Laços de Família fica por aqui, depois de quase um ano escrevendo e postando. Ao menos Laços de Vida saiu bem rápido e foi uma das FanFics que eu mais gostei de escrever.

Agradeço por cada review que recebi, sugerindo algo, elogiando, criticando ou coisas do tipo. Todas elas, de algum modo, me inspiraram a escrever alguma parte da história.

Agradeço também por todas as idéias que surgiram em conversas do MSN, desde o começo da série, isso ajudou bastante e me fizeram esquecer a idéia de matar um dos filhos da Gina (provavelmente o Peter para salvar a mãe, mas como um é a vida do outro eu teria que matar os dois e isso desencadearia uma série de mortes)...e fazer um final super hiper feliz e "cutchu".

**Rute Riddle: **comentário gaaaandeeee! Bem, Rute, você foi a responsável pelo final de Laços de Vida...porque sem o seu sermão eu teria matado alguém...rs...valeu mesmo. Então, como "prometido" um final bem feliz, como você pediu (pode ter o tanto de drama que for, mas que tudo acabe bem – foi mais ou menos isso). E aqui eu posso agradecer o email fofo que você me mandou, comentando sobre o final...não sabe como fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma (um eufemismo para egocêntrica). Obrigada por cada comentário e cada idéia...e também pelo nome do Aidan, que foi você quem sugeriu e eu AMEI! OBRIGADA!

**Kika Felton: **eu tentei fazer o capítulo o mais feliz possível, para que ninguém quisesse me matar ou algo do tipo, acho que consegui. E eu tinha que botar algo cômico nessa história para mudar um pouco o drama, drama, drama sofrimento, né? E bem, de qualquer modo a história acabou com um Eu estou sentindo... basta agora descobrir o que...se era amor, dor ou transbordamento de almas...rs... OBRIGADA por cada comentário Kika...

**Márcia:** bem, este é o verdadeiro Fim. Espero que goste.

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy:** que bom que gostou dessa e das outras fics...bem, a série Laços de Família acabou...agora tenho que pensar em outras histórias para publicar...rs...

**Vampira Malfoy**: não tinha acabado lá, mas agora acabou. Que bom que gostou da Fic, fico feliz!

**Bruna Granger Potter:** bem, eu acho que mesmo se eu quisesse fazer uma continuação com Peter e Kathy não daria...não saberia que casal botar o shipper...não daria muito certo. Este é um breve epílogo...fico feliz que goste das minhas fics, OBRIGADA!

**Mione G. Potter RJ: **se eu fizesse um final dramático eu acho que eu seria assassinada em pouco tempo...então resolvi prezar pela minha vida...rs...esse daqui fica sendo o epílogo. Quanto à reação de Draco e o que ele estava efetivamente sentindo, deixo para a imaginação da cada um...rs... OBRIGADA MESMO PELO COMENTÁRIO!

**Miaka**bem, mas acho que o beijo valeu a pena...né? Acho que consegui fazer um final feliz pra todo mundo né? O final mesmo fica aqui...e respondendo à sua pergunta: não, o Aidan não ficou sozinho...rs...

**Rafinha**** M. Potter: **assim, tinha que fazer o Draco alegre...se não fosse comigo, que fosse com a Gina...rs...e outra, a primeira vez de Peter e Kathy, pelo menos eu vejo como sendo bem parecida com a de Draco e Gina na cachoeira, tanto que Peter sabe como aconteceu, só que ele estava um tanto afastado deles...bem fastado...rs...ele meio que "sentiu" a mãe...

**Anita Joyce Belice: **bem, a continuação tá aqui...rs...mas esse é realmente o final...

Então, fico por aqui, me despedindo da série Laços de Família. Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente do final!

Bjinhos...

**Rebeca Maria!**


End file.
